Os Filhos de Aule
by Lourd
Summary: Nossa história principia quatro anos antes da chegada de Smaug a Erebor e termina... bem... quem sabe até onde Thorin poderá nos levar, não é mesmo? Advirto que é uma jornada para quem não teme a sinceridade e objetividade dos anões. Aos que se dispuserem... sejam bem vindos.
1. Prólogo

**Sobre a Inspiração:**

"Enquanto eles cantavam, o hobbit sentiu agitar-se dentro de si o amor por coisas belas feitas a mão, com habilidade e com mágica, um amor feroz e ciumento, o desejo dos corações dos anões. ...e ele desejou ir ver as grandes montanhas, e ouvir os pinheiros e as cachoeiras, explorar as cavernas e usar uma espada ao invés de uma bengala." _**O Hobbit, **_**Uma festa inesperada**

Há um ano atrás encerrei a postagem de Laços de Sangue e confesso que não achei que voltaria a escrever algo que não fosse uma shortfic tão cedo. Todavia, fui pega de surpresa pela senhora inspiração que não me deixou em paz desde que fui tocada pelo carisma irresistível dos anões.

O trecho acima descreve com maestria o que aconteceu comigo ao entrar em contado com este povo tão teimoso quanto alegre. Tão obstinado quanto leal. Um povo que tem muito de nós. Foram criados para resistir ao grande mal de Melkor. Por esse motivo são como são.

Admito que um primeiro contato pode nos causar desconforto. Os anões não medem palavras, salvos raríssimos casos. Não estão preocupados em nos poupar da verdade, seja ela qual for. Encaram a vida e os problemas de frente. São objetivos, sinceros, diretos. Estamos preparados para tal?

Contudo, passado o primeiro susto, não há como resistir aos seus sorrisos cativantes e à sua espontaneidade.

**Sobre os Anões:**

As informações são bem menos abundantes do que sobre os demais povos. Por conta disso, muito teve que ser preenchido e/ou presumido.

Em um grande salão sob as montanhas da Terra-média Aulë, o Ferreiro dos Valar, moldou os Sete Pais dos Anões durante as Eras da Escuridão, quando Melkor e seus servos malignos mantinham o poder sobre toda a Terra-média. Por isso Aulë fez os Anões robustos e fortes, não afetáveis por frio e fogo, e a mais vigorosa das raças que se seguiram. Aulë conhecia o grande mal de Melkor, então fez os Anões teimosos, indomáveis e persistentes no trabalho e emergências. Eram bravos na batalha e seu orgulho e vontade não podiam ser quebrados. Os Anões eram mineiros das profundezas, pedreiros, trabalhadores em metal e os mais fantásticos escultores em pedra. Eram bastante adaptados às artes de Aulë, que deu forma às montanhas, por isso foram feitos fortes, duros e com longas barbas, mas não altos, tendo de 1,20 m a 1,50 m de altura. Com seu trabalho era longo, foi-lhes dada uma vida de cerca de dois séculos e meio, e eram mortais; e também podiam ser mortos em batalha. Aulë fez os Anões sábios com o conhecimento de seus trabalhos e deu-lhes uma linguagem chamada Khuzdûl. Nessa língua Aulë foi chamado Mahal e os Anões Khazâd, mas é uma língua secrete desconhecida, a não ser por poucas palavras, para todos exceto os Anões, que a guardavam com ciúmes. Mesmo seus nomes próprios não nos foram revelados. Os que chegaram a nós são seus nomes 'externos'. Os Anões sempre agradeceram a Aulë e reconheciam que através dele foi lhes dada vida real pelo poder de Ilúvatar. É dito que, quando Aulë fez os Anões, secretamente os escondeu dos outros Valar e pensou que tinha oculto também de Ilúvatar. Mas Ilúvatar estava atento às ações de Aulë e julgou que o ato de Aulë foi realizado sem maldade, e então Ele santificou os Anões. Mas não permitiu que esta raça viesse antes das suas crianças escolhidas, os Elfos, que deveriam ser os Primogênitos. Então, apesar dos Anões estarem completos, Aulë os tomou e colocou-os profundamente sob a pedra, e nesta escuridão os Sete Pais dos Anões dormiram por muitas Eras antes das Estrelas e antes do Tempo do Desperar se aproximar. **  
**

**Sobre o texto:**

Peço perdão desde já pelas inúmeras falhas que, sem dúvida, serão encontradas. Somente contando com sua paciência e compreensão me atrevi a publicar este texto. E confio que as reviews me ajudarão a tornar este trabalho menos árduo. Contudo, o prazer que sinto em escrever e partilhar com vocês vale o risco.

Nossa história principia quatro anos antes da chegada de Smaug a Erebor, quando Thorin tinha vinte anos. Como licença poética, admiti que seus irmãos mais novos Frerin e Dis (mãe de Fili e Kili) que, na época, ainda não eram nascidos, teriam 18 e 15 respectivamente.

No texto vocês poderão encontrar algumas raras expressões em Khuzdûl, a língua secreta, que foram literalmente 'espremidas' da obra do mestre em função de sua escassez. Estas aparecerão em _itálico_ e com um indicador de rodapé (Ex: _khazâd*__1_). A tradução encontrar-se-á no final do capítulo (Ex: _*__1__khazâd_: anões, plural).

Bom, creio que é isso. Caso algo ainda tenha ficado em aberto ou alguma dúvida tenha restado, não se acanhem em expressá-las nos reviews.

Que a escrita e a leitura das palavras que se seguem sirvam para nos engrandecer como pessoas e como amigos.

Um forte abraço,

Lourdiana (lourdiana2001 .br)


	2. Elfos

Thorin fitava o elfo a sua frente. Muito se parecia com o pai, pelo menos fisicamente. Se possuía ou não a mesma arrogância irritante, o filho de Thrain descobriria em breve.

- Então, Senhor Legolas, filho de Thranduil – Balin iniciara as conversações – seu pai nos pediu um encontro. Aqui estamos. Em que nossos serviços lhe podem ser úteis?

Não era de fato costume que os senhores de Erebor atendessem pessoalmente aos que vinham em busca das artes de Aule, contudo, no caso dos elfos, era diferente. Consideravelmente diferente. Eram vistos com desconfiança pelo povo de Durin e ninguém menos do que alguém da linhagem de Thror, quando este se encontrasse impedido, poderia dirigir tais negociações.

- Meu pai deseja encomendar-lhes algumas jóias – respondeu o primogênito.

Thorin e o anão mais velho se entreolharam. Não se tratava de um pedido comum. O príncipe de Erebor assentiu.

- Pois bem – prosseguiu Balin – que tipo de jóias?

Legolas pôs a mão dentro do casaco. Thorin e Balin acompanharam desconfiados os movimentos do eldar. Os guardas anões postados por trás dos negociantes levaram a mão às espadas. O elfo limitou-se a olhá-los. Era necessário sangue frio e prudência para lidar com aqueles filhos de Aule, tão desconfiados quanto teimosos.

- Eu seria um louco, meus senhores – disse enquanto colocava a lista sobre a mesa – se tivesse vindo sozinho à sua Cidade-Fortaleza para tentar algo contra vocês, não estou certo?

- Não se ofenda, meu jovem – disse Balin pegando o pergaminho – não é nada pessoal, faz parte de nosso temperamento... desconfiar...

- Não me ofendi – respondeu Legolas que percebera no anão mais velho uma abertura maior ao diálogo do que no rapaz a seu lado.

Legolas cria que, para alguém tão jovem, mesmo sendo anão, aquela dureza no olhar era um pouco demais. Talvez refletisse o peso de carregar sobre si a responsabilidade por um povo. Os filhos de Aule, assim como os homens, tinham uma vida limitada. Seus líderes deveriam amadurecer rapidamente. Diferente dos primogênitos de Iluvatar, como ele, que tinham séculos inteiros para acompanhar os mais velhos e aprender tudo no devido tempo, como seu pai sempre lhe dizia. Por isso estava lá. Thranduil deixara a cargo do filho as negociações com o povo de Durin.

- É uma lista considerável – disse mostrando o pergaminho aberto à Thorin – posso perguntar quem são as destinatárias de tão grandes tesouros?

- Iremos receber uma embaixada de Valfenda daqui a um mês. Meu pai deseja presentear as damas élficas com o trabalho inigualável dos anões – disse tentando conquistar algum terreno.

- E pode nos dizer como pretender pagar por estas jóias? – indagou Thorin que tomaria a partir desse momento as rédeas das negociações.

A Balin couberam as apresentações e todo o protocolo inicial que exigia tato. E para os padrões dos anões, Balin era o melhor nestes casos. E o menos avesso às outras raças de Arda.

Já a tratação direta sobre valores e condições de pagamento caberia ao herdeiro de Thrór, como determinara o Rei.

- Meu pai propõe uma redução do que é pago pelos víveres que são fornecidos regularmente à Erebor pelo período de um ano a contar da data da entrega das jóias.

Os dois anões trocaram olhares novamente, vislumbrando o quanto aquela proposta poderia ser vantajosa. Era fato que a abundância de metais e pedras preciosas fazia com que a tarefa de fabricar jóias fosse tão simples para eles, como era para os elfos colher frutas na floresta ou caçar. Thorin não perderia a oportunidade e antes que o eldar tivesse tempo de falar em números, adiantou-se em propor.

- 30% .

Legolas levou a mão ao queixo. O filho de Thráin não facilitaria. Fora inexperiência sua não haver deixado claro desde o início o valor de 15% que o pai lhe incumbira de oferecer.

- Convenhamos, meu senhor, que se trata de um valor bastante elevado. Suas jóias são belas, é verdade, mas não se comem – argumentou sabiamente.

- Convenhamos, meu senhor Legolas – disse Thorin inclinado-se por sobre a mesa com as mãos juntas – que nosso trabalho é inigualável, foram suas palavras, e que foi o senhor a nos procurar.

Vendo que o valor de 15%, pelas palavras do anão, estaria praticamente descartado, Legolas optou por subir um pouco a oferta e diminuir o prejuízo.

- 20% pareceria mais razoável a meu pai.

- Então porque ele não está aqui para negociar? Falo por Thrór e Thrain e o que eu resolver, eles acatarão. Não há a mesma confiança de pai para filho entre os elfos?

A provocação do anão foi ignorada por Legolas que viera preparado para tal. Vira algumas negociações entre Thranduil e Tror. Estas, na maioria das vezes, eram bem menos agradáveis do que as que ele conduzia agora. No entanto, Legolas não estava disposto a ceder mais.

- Será uma redução de 20% ou a quinta parte do fornecimento que se destina à Montanha Solitária deixará de ser comercializada com Erebor a fim de que tome a direção das Colinas de Ferro que, embora mais distante, possui fornecedores mais razoáveis – concluiu Legolas reclinando-se sobre a mesa e encarando o filho de Thrain.

Thorin recostou-se na cadeira. Aquele elfo sabia negociar. O jovem anão apontou para o pergaminho seguro por Balin indicando com a mão para que abrisse novamente. Depois de olhar cuidadosamente passando a mão pela barba, reclinou-se novamente.

- Nem 20 nem 30. Proponho 25%, o que me parece bastante razoável tendo em vista a quantidade de jóias.

O filho de Thranduil pareceu considerar. Olhou para o lado e voltou a fitar o anão.

- 25%, então.

Os príncipes trocaram olhares entre si, confirmando sua posições.

- Temos um acordo – disse Balin tomando para si novamente a parte protocolar e tratando de redigir o contrato.

O príncipe da floresta fitou o jovem anão por mais alguns instantes. Agora que se despreocupara da negociação, via-se intrigado com algo. Sentia uma inquietação na mente de Thorin. Este, como era de se esperar, sustentara-lhe o olhar desafiadoramente. Considerava todos os do povo de Durin agitados e barulhentos demais, porém não de forma tão íntima.

- Aqui está, meu jovem. Pode assinar – disse Balin interrompendo as reflexões do elfo.

Legolas examinou o papel que fora colocando diante de si. Em poucos segundos o documento fora redigido.

- Carrega sempre contratos prontos por baixo do casaco, mestre anão? – indagou iniciando a leitura do documento e buscando quebrar o gelo, já que o anão mais velho parecia mais receptivo à amenidades do que a muralha de desconfiança que parecia o filho de Thrain.

- Oh, sim! Deixo em branco apenas os nomes e os valores, pois posso preenchê-los rapidamente, afinal, os termos são sempre os mesmo.

O príncipe da Floresta Verde conferiu as informações.

- Aqui está, meu senhores – disse devolvendo o contrato assinado.

Legolas se levantou e estendeu a mão. Thorin permaneceu sentado. Balin também se levantou, correspondendo ao cumprimento.

- Obrigado, meu rapaz.

- E quando ocorrerá a entrega?

Balin olhou para Thorin.

- Seus convidados chegam em um mês. Antes disso estará lá – disse o príncipe de Erebor.

- Gostaria de lhes fazer apenas mais um pedido. Se não for muito incomodo, utilizem a estrada do rio. Está sendo menos usada e creio que agilizará sua chegada poupando assim o seu tempo.

O conselheiro olhou novamente para o jovem anão.

- Que seja – respondeu Thorin, que fingira ignorar o real motivo da solicitação. Uma estrada menos utilizada significava menor possibilidade de encontro entre integrantes dos dois povos. Para eles, tanto melhor, pois poder evitar a companhia dos elfos sempre seria, para o povo de Durin, uma opção bem vinda.

O filho de Thranduil foi escoltado pelos guardas da fortaleza até a saída, onde, finalmente, pode respirar ar puro.

- Como esses anões conseguem viver em um ambiente tão fechado? – Pensou em voz alta.

- Tudo ocorreu conforme o esperado alteza? – indagou Berdel, um dos que compunham a sua escolta.

- O negócio foi fechado – respondeu direcionando o cavalo.

- Não me conformo em não termos podido entrar.

- Não gostam de elfos.

- Gostam da comida que fornecemos a eles.

Os primogênitos riram. Não adiantava se irritar com as peculiaridades dos anões. Precisavam deles e vice-versa. Sem falar que os filhos de Aule poderiam ser inimigos formidáveis. Manter boas relações com o povo da montanha não significava estreitar laços de amizade. Tratava-se de estabelecer uma coexistência pacífica. E em se tratando da linhagem de Durin, tal era o máximo que se poderia esperar.

* * *

Balin olhava o jovem anão com um leve tom de reprovação.

- Está me censurando, Balin?

- Prometeu-me que não seria beligerante.

- Fiz o melhor que pude. Não viu nenhuma espada cantando, viu?

- Você poderia ter se esforçado mais, _azaghâl*1_.

- Não gosto de negociar com elfos – disse levantando-se.

- Não gosta de negociar com eles, de estar com eles, de vê-los, de falar deles... A antipatia natural entre elfos e _khazâd*__2_ tem em sua família seu melhor expoente.

- Não sei por que meu avô me mandou aqui.

- Não teve nada a ver com simpatizar ou não. Thrór não confia nos elfos e desde seu último encontro com Thranduil, manter os dois no mesmo recinto tornou-se insustentável.

- Pelo visto, o _uzbad*__3_de Mirdwood pensou de forma semelhante, mandando o filho em seu lugar.

- A bem da verdade – prosseguiu Balin – seu avô não confia em mais ninguém. Seu amor por ouro parece estar lhe roubando o bom senso.

Foi a vez de Thorin desaprovar o anão mais velho.

- Não me olhe assim, meu jovem. Ambos sabemos que estou certo.

- Também não confio nos elfos.

- Nunca nos fizeram mal... além do mais, gostei do rapaz – disse mirando a porta.

- Pouco parecido com o pai – admitiu Thorin.

- Thranduil sempre me pareceu digno, apenas não se deixa rebaixar diante de nossas riquezas, como seu avô e seu pai gostariam. Limita-se a demonstrar respeito.

- Se gosta tanto deles, Balin – disse Thorin ao levantar-se – deveria deixar a montanha e ir morar na floresta.

O conselheiro riu prodigamente do mau humor do jovem anão. Gostava muito do filho de Thrain e o tinha como seu próprio filho. Aproximou-se do rapaz dando tapinhas nas costas.

- Admita que também gostou dele. Conheço você.

- Providencie o mais rápido possível as peças solicitadas, Balin – disse sem fazer referência ao comentário do velho amigo.

Thorin jamais admitiria, mas achara realmente o filho melhor que o pai. Contudo, durante a conversa, o elfo parecia ver além dele, de alguma forma. O que o incomodou deveras.

* * *

Thranduil lia um livro em sua mesa de trabalho enquanto aguardava o filho.

- Saudações, meu pai – disse fazendo uma reverência.

- Demorou a retornar – constatou o pai.

- As negociações foram duras – explicou Legolas tomando uma cadeira.

- Com anões sempre são – disse colocando o livro por sobre a escrivaninha.

- E o que ficou acertado? Concordaram com o prazo? E em vir pela antiga estrada?

- Sim.

- Que bom, assim eliminamos o risco de algum encontro com nossos convidados. Encontros entre anões e elfos são sempre muito tensos.

- Eu que o diga. O neto de Thrór não facilitou em nada a minha estada. Thorin propôs inicialmente 30% de redução, mas conseguimos fechar em 25%. Os 15% se tornaram impraticáveis, meu pai.

- Eu já sabia disso, mas com anões devemos sempre tentar o mínimo. E como você está tomando sobre si mais essa tarefa, eu não poderia ter facilitado, não é fato?

Legolas compreendeu.

- Contudo, algo chamou minha atenção. Você disse que negociou com Thorin? – indagou o elfo rei.

- Thror mandou o neto. Parece que a partir de agora será ele a negociar conosco.

- Teve a mesma idéia que eu, presumo... nosso último encontro não foi muito agradável... o soberano da Montanha Solitária está sendo afetado por toda aquela riqueza. Agia como se eu fosse matá-lo para me apossar de Erebor. Como se nos apetecesse trocar nossa bela floresta por aquela montanha escura.

- Também os achei muito desconfiados.

- Eles são assim e têm suas razões. Acumulam mais riquezas do que poderiam gastar em mil anos. Atraem o mal sobre si. Já vimos isso muitas vezes.

Legolas baixou a cabeça.

- Algo o incomoda?

- Sim, meu pai.

- E o que seria?

- Senti Thorin um pouco perturbado.

- Como o avô? Já tão cedo?

- Não. Na verdade não sei bem o que senti, uma inquietação, talvez... como algo que nem mesmo ele saberia descrever.

Pai e filho se olharam. Um tendo certeza dos pensamentos do outro.

- Também sente que um grande mal se aproxima, não é mesmo, meu pai.

- Sim, Legolas.

- Thorin também sente, embora não saiba – afirmou categoricamente o elfo mais novo.

* * *

O jovem anão fora chamado às pressas à cidade de Valle por mensageiros do rei élfico Thranduil e chegou ao local combinado juntamente com os primeiros raios de sol.

O filho de Thrain, acompanhado de Balin, entrou na estalagem, onde dois elfos o aguardavam. Há pouco haviam terminado seu desjejum.

- Precisamos lhe falar, mestre anão.

- Estou aqui – disse cruzando os braços.

- Não deseja se sentar?

- Estou bem de pé.

Os elfos se entreolharam. Anões e sua afamada teimosia... Se era objetividade que filho de Durin queria, ele a teria.

- Sumiu – disse o eldar.

- O que sumiu?

- O carregamento que o senhor enviou pela estrada do rio com o pedido de nosso rei. Pela hora em que foram vistos no início da estrada deveriam ter chegado ontem e, contudo, nenhum sinal deles – disse um dos elfos.

- Chegamos a nos oferecer para receber o pedido, contudo, o responsável pela caravana nos respondeu que tarefa cabia a eles – declarou o segundo.

'Dwalin', pensou Thórin sentindo um frio a percorrer seus ossos. Descruzou os braços dirigindo-se a porta.

- O que dizemos ao rei? – indagou um dos elfos levantando-se.

O príncipe de Erebor tirou de dentro do casaco um saco recheado de gemas preciosas e ouro depositando-o sobre a mesa.

- Levem isso a seu rei como uma compensação pela demora na entrega. E estejam certos de que encontrarei a carga e esta será imediatamente remetida a ele.

Os elfos ensaiaram dizer mais alguma coisa, contudo Thorin não esperou para ouvir. Saiu como um furacão tomando sua montaria e dirigindo-se à velha estrada do rio.

Os primogênitos se voltaram para o anão que viera junto dom o filho de Thrain.

- Estávamos prontos a nos oferecer para acompanhá-lo. Talvez precise de ajuda – disseram a Balin.

O anão mais velho assentiu.

- Certamente precisará, mas não teria aceitado, de qualquer forma.

* * *

O Príncipe de Erebor chegou rapidamente à estrada do rio. Menos usada, dissera o elfo? Era uma desolação completa. Cavalgou por várias horas antes de encontrar sinais recentes da passagem de seu povo. E por um momento Thorin pensou que teria sido melhor não haver encontrado nada.

Animais mortos cravados de flechas. O pônei montado pelo filho de Thrain quis recuar ante o cheiro da carne morta. O jovem anão seguiu enfrente até encontrar, espalhados pelo chão os corpos dos seus.

- Não! – correu verificando um por um os rostos. Todos conhecidos, ainda que uns mais, outros menos.

- Meu príncipe...

A voz fraca chegou aos ouvidos alta o suficiente para ser reconhecida.

- Dwalin! – correu em direção ao responsável pela segurança da pequena caravana.

- Peço que me perdoe, meu príncipe, _rakhâs_...*4

- Poupe suas forças, _azaghâl*__1_ – disse ajudando o amigo a se levantar e a montar no pônei.

O filho de Thrain olhava desolado para todos os lados. Sabia que deveria atender ao amigo que precisava de cuidados. Entretanto, não poderia abandonar os corpos dos outros _khazâd*__2_ às feras.

- Recolha-os, Thorin – Dwalin pareceu ler nos olhos do outro anão a dúvida – merecem um enterro digno.

O príncipe da Montanha Solitária ponderou. Não poderia demorar-se ali. Começou a recolher os corpos colocando-os na carroça, que, apesar de danificada, ainda poderia ser utilizada. Prendeu o precário transporte ao pônei, antes de se dirigir ao animal dando um tapinha no rosto do mesmo.

- Vamos lá, meu amigo, mostre-me sua força.

O pequeno cavalo puxou com dificuldade, acostumando-se à nova tarefa. Entretanto, não demorou a se habituar ao serviço.

- Acha que pode agüentar mais um pouco, Dwalin?

- Não estou tão mal. São apenas luxações – disse fazendo menção de descer.

- Fique aí onde está. Precisamos resolver um assunto antes de retornar a Erebor.

- Vamos para Valle?

- Não. Vamos falar com o rei Thranduil. Acha que consegue suportar?

- O quanto for preciso.

* * *

No dia seguinte, sol já passava do meio dia quando chegaram próximo dos domínios do rei élfico. Todavia não fora preciso mandar chamá-lo. Thranduil foi ao encontro do anão tão logo soube que este se dirigia até lá carregando corpos de anões mortos em uma emboscada na estrada do rio.

Thorin encarou o rei élfico desde o momento que o avistou. Guiava o pônei que carregava a carroça com os corpos dos quatro integrantes de pequena caravana.

Dwalin descera do animal ao avistar os elfos, pondo-se lado a lado com o príncipe de Erebor.

- É com pesar que os recebo – disse o rei levando a mão ao peito – estou disposto a fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para minimizar sua perda.

- Talvez deva perguntar às mulheres que não poderão mais ter seus maridos de volta e às mães que não mais verão os filhos como a perda delas poderia ser minimizada – foi a resposta de Thorin.

- Entendo sua dor, Mestre Anão, todavia...

- Por que os mandou por aquela estrada? Apenas para serem emboscados?

- Assume que temos culpa por tal desdita, Thorin filho de Thrain?

- Tudo o que sei é que encontrei meus irmãos e suas montarias cravados de flechas.

- Certamente não eram flechas élficas para que direcione a nós tamanha ira – Thranduil estava começando a se alterar.

- Não. Eram flechas de orcs, embora, agora mais do que nunca eu não veja tanta diferença assim entre elas.

As palavras do príncipe de Erebor causaram um burburinho entre os elfos.

- Silêncio! – ergueu-se a voz do rei calando seus súditos.

- Quero lembrá-lo de que está em meu território, mestre anão, e que insultar um rei e seu povo em suas terras não é uma atitude sábia.

- Também não foi uma atitude sábia mandar meu povo por uma estrada perigosa apenas para não incomodar a sensibilidade élfica do seu povo – disse o príncipe de Erebor contendo-se com o olhar de um animal enjaulado.

Os comentários quiseram recomeçar, mas a mão erguida do rei foi o suficiente para inibi-los.

- Ofereceu-nos uma compensação.

O rei assentiu.

- Quero as cabeças desse bando de orcs entregues em Erebor o mais rápido possível. Se com isso encontrarem o tesouro que custou a vida de meus iguais, que façam bom proveito. Caso contrário, deverão aguardar o feitio das novas peças que, por motivos alheios a nossa vontade – disse olhando para os anões mortos por trás de si – serão entregues com um certo atraso. Contudo, creio que o mesmo já foi compensado.

- Feito – concordou o rei – Legolas!

O príncipe da Floresta se aproximou.

- Vá caçá-los. Que não sobre orc vivo em um raio de mil quilômetros!

- Sim, meu pai.

- E quanto a um novo carregamento, mestre anão, este não se fará necessário. Considero sua parte no contrato cumprida, assim como considero desnecessária essa compensação – disse estendendo a bolsa que lhe fora entregue por seus mensageiros.

O príncipe recusou mostrando a palma da mão ao rei.

- Faz parte do contrato assinado. E anões sempre cumprem o que assinam e sempre entregam o que lhes é encomendado – concluiu antes de começar a puxar o pônei no sentindo contrário ao que estava.

- Se seu amigo precisa de cuidados, mestre anão, podemos providenciar um curador – disse o rei.

- Nenhum elfo vai por as mãos em mim – respondeu Dwalin enquanto Thorin olhava para o rei confirmando a negativa e ajudando o amigo a montar novamente no animal antes de iniciar a longa caminhada.

- Não vai subir, meu príncipe? Posso ir andando ou na carroça –disse Dwalin.

- O animal não suportaria e nem você. Irei a pé. Quando chegarmos a Esgaroth lhe providenciarei cuidados e descanso para o animal.

A conversa entre os anões foi muito bem compreendida pelos ouvidos élficos de Thranduil e Legolas.

- Importa-se com os seus – observou Legolas – será um bom rei.

- Eles irão precisar – completou Thranduil em uma troca de olhares com o filho.

* * *

No dia seguinte, dezenas de cabeças de orcs foram depositadas diante da muralha de Erebor para que fossem queimadas.

Contudo, a imagem das chamas consumindo o inimigo trouxe ao coração do jovem príncipe anão mais angústia que alívio.

* * *

*1 - _azaghâl_: nome do Senhor de Belegost, antigo reino anão nas Montanhas Azuis, contudo, como os anões não revelavam seus nomes em _Khuzdûl_ às outras raças, deve tratar-se de um título ou pseudônimo ao invés de seu "nome interior" verdadeiro. Foi sugerido que ele significa "guerreiro", estando relacionado ao verbo númenoreano _azgarâ_- "guerrear".

*2 - _khazâd_: anões, plural; _khuzd_: anão, singular.

*3 - _uzbad_: senhor.

*4 - _rakhâs_: orcs,plural; _rukhs_: orc, singular.


	3. Aliança

Em primeiro lugar gostaria de agradecer por todos os carinhosos reviews. Obrigada principalmente a **Maria Regina **(sua fic Of Elves anda Humans está cada vez melhor!) pelo incentivo. Um beijo a **Gessi e Marina** por terem sepadrado um tempinho para me deixarem suas impressões. Pode parecer pouco, mas é muito. Só quem escreve fics sabe o valor de um review. E aceito sugestões e correções. Enfim, um beijo às minhas queridas **Myriara e Sadie.** E a todas do tolkiengroup.

* * *

Nota Histórica: Como os nomes dos soberanos do povo de Durin se repetem muito, julguei necessário acrescentar esta nota onde se explica a origem dos dois reinos anões que serão mencionados em nossa história. Todavia, se desejarem pular a leitura, creio que o prejuízo não será grande. De qualquer forma, aqui está: Thráin I (Não se trata ainda do pai de Thorin II Escudo de Carvalho), fundou o reino sobre a Montanha em Erebor. Por um tempo Thráin e alguns do povo de _Khazâd-dûm _prosperaram, pois Erebor, a Montanha Solitária, era rica em minérios e pedras, mas o filho de Thráin, Thorin, deixou este local e foi para as Montanhas Cinzentas, onde dizia-se que um grande número de refugiados de _Khazâd_-dûm viviam esparsos. Ali Thorin foi aceito como Rei e com seu Anel de Poder seu povo cresceu novamente. Após Thorin, seu filho, Gróin, reinou, e depois Óin e Náin II e as Montanhas Cinzentas tornaram-se famosas por seu ouro. E então, durante o reinado do filho de Náin II, Dáin, vieram das Terras Ermas do norte muitos Lagartos de Gelo dos desertos. Desejosos pelo tesouro dos _Khazâd_, estes Dragões vieram preparados para a guerra e mataram a muitos expulsando os sobreviventes das Montanhas Cinzentas.O herdeiro de Dáin, Thrór (Avô de nosso herói), tomou parte dos sobreviventes das Montanhas Cinzentas e retornaram ao reino sob a Montanha em Erebor, enquanto que neste mesmo ano, seu irmão Grór, tomou aqueles que restaram e os conduziu para as Colinas de Ferro. E novamente estes povos prosperam, pois há agora grande comércio entre os _Khazâd_, Homens de Valle e de Esgaroth e os Elfos de Mirkwood.

* * *

'Uma aliança, uma aliança!' Reverberavam aos ouvidos de Thrór as palavras do príncipe.

- E por que não, meu pai?

- É um absurdo, Thrain! Erebor não necessita fazer alianças! Somos um dos reinos mais respeitados da Terra Média!

- Sem dúvida, meu pai, no entanto – o filho de Thror media as palavras – quanto maiores os tesouros, mais numerosos se tornam aqueles com ganas de no-los tomá-los. Não se esqueça do que aconteceu em _Khazâd-dûm_*1 e nas Montanhas Cinzentas... O recente episódio ocorrido na estrada do rio nos mostra o quanto nossas riquezas são cobiçadas.

- Sabe de algo que não sei, Thrain? Não me esconda nada! – disse o rei com um olhar perturbado a segurar os ombros do príncipe – quem está cobiçando nosso ouro?

- Não, meu pai, não se trata disso – o filho esmerou-se em dissipar a desconfiança infundada que surgira no coração de Thrór – sente-se. É apenas uma questão de bom senso. Somos poderosos, contudo não adquirimos a prerrogativa de vivermos sem necessitar dos outros!

- Os outros é que necessitam de nós, filho! Não vê? Até os primogênitos do Único nos reverenciam!

O príncipe suspirou. Conversar com o soberano de Erebor ficava mais difícil a cada dia. Sua mente já não parecia ver com a mesma clareza.

- Sim, pai, muitos nos reverenciam, mas que garantias temos de que nos auxiliarão quando precisarmos?

- Nunca precisaremos! A Casa de Dúrin há de durar por muitas eras!

- E por que não uma aliança a fim de fortalecê-la ainda mais, meu pai? Um casamento que selasse de vez a união entre a Montanha Solitária e as Colinas de Ferro. Nosso povo é poderoso, porém não é dos mais numerosos.

- Não vi da parte de Grór nenhuma iniciativa. Se esta partisse de nós poderia ser interpretada como sinal de fraqueza e não podemos nos sujeitar a tal. Depois que o reino de nosso pai nas Montanhas Cinzentas nos foi tomado pelos Dragões de Gelo, por não conseguirmos chegar a um acordo sobre o rumo que nosso povo deveria tomar, decidimos que cada um seguiria seu caminho. Alguns me seguiram até Erebor e outros a ele e ao filho, Nain até as Colinas de Ferro. E tem sido assim desde então.

Thráin baixou a cabeça, ante o esgotamenteo de seus recursos. A tão afamada teimosia dos _khazâd_*2 parecia haver sido dada a seu pai mais do que a qualquer outro. A vontade de Thror era difícil de ser dobrada, tanto quanto seu orgulho.

- Thórin precisa se casar – disse o príncipe, lançando mão de seu último argumento.

A afirmação totalmente díspar surpreendeu o Rei da Montanha Solitária. Este quedou-se olhando para o filho como quem pergunta pela ligação aparentemente impossível entre os dois temas.

- Não consegue aquietar o espírito. A impressão que tenho é que algo o está tirando de nós. Já não conversa comigo da mesma forma de antes. Foi muito afetado pela tragédia da estrada do rio. Sente-se responsável, penso eu. Precisa de uma esposa onde seu corpo e sua mente encontrem o pouso necessário, pois o sinto cada vez mais distante.

- É muito jovem ainda para pensar em casamento – ponderou o rei.

- Pode ser, todavia assume entre nós várias responsabilidades, o que demonstra seu amadurecimento... Contudo sua crescente inquietação me preocupa. Já vagamos demais por estas terras. Nosso povo precisa de paz. E Thórin também precisa.

- Por que não toma para ele uma esposa dentre as tantas filhas de _Mahal_*3 que temos entre nós?

- Meu pai tem dúvidas de que muitas já não se aventuraram? Dis não sabe mais a quem tentar convencer a se aproximar dele. As mais tímidas mal conseguem olhá-lo. E as que encontram ânimo para a empreitada logo se arrependem dissuadidas por seu temperamento irascível...

- E o que essas infelizes querem? Um fidalgo élfico?

- Mesmo para um _khuzd, _meu pai, seu neto é detentor de um temperamento difícil. Com isso não consegue prender-se a nada. É assim que acha que a linhagem de Dúrin vai permanecer? Frerin ainda é novo, mas já noto que não é como Thórin. É um bom guerreiro, um bom soldado e será o braço direito de meu primogênito, sem dúvida, contudo não tem a liderança do irmão.

Diante de tal argumento o rei passou a mão pela barba parecendo considerar. O príncipe animou-se a prosseguir.

- Uma aliança, então, nos traria duplo benefício – argumentou Thrain.

- E o que o faz pensar que o teimoso Thorin concordará com uma decisão como essa?

- Se conseguirmos convencê-lo da necessidade de uma aliança pelo bem de nosso povo, ele acatará. Ainda que às turras, acatará. Conheço meu filho.

- Bem, se isso realmente o preocupa tanto, Thráin, faça como lhe parecer melhor – concluiu o soberano de Erebor com a mão sobre o ombro do filho antes de se dirigir mais uma vez à sala dos tesouros, onde se demorava mais a cada dia, para preocupação dos seus.

* * *

Thorin vira Thrain de longe a sua espera. A figura imponente do pai, assim como a do avô, sempre foram objeto de sua admiração e respeito. E não deixara de notar que sua atenção se voltava para ele com mais frequencia do que de costume.

- Procurava por você já há algum tempo sem conseguir encontrá-lo, filho. Onde estava? – indagou Thráin ao rapaz que se aproximava. As vestes sujas do pó da estrada tornando dispensável a resposta solicitada.

Calmamente o mais moço se aproximou e reverenciou os cabelos já grisalhos de seu genitor.

- Viva para sempre a linhagem de Dúrin, meu pai!

- Viva para sempre – respondeu ao filho após o que ambos caminharam juntos.

Thórin, não falou muito. Não que costumasse fazê-lo, mas algo soturno no semblante do filho chamou a atenção do herdeiro de Thrór. As repostas às indagações do pai eram dadas em monossílabos.

- Está mais calado do que de costume. O que tanto o perturba, _azaghâl*__4_?

O jovem afastou-se do pai, sem ofertar-lhe, contudo, uma resposta ou um olhar. Caminhou para longe como sempre fazia quando não queria ou não sabia o que responder.

Thráin costumava respeitar o silêncio do filho. Seus momentos. Mas a cada dia que se passava, Thórin mergulhava em si mesmo o que começava a preocupar o mestre anão. Acreditava piamente que tomara a decisão certa a respeito de seu futuro. Precisava apenas encontrar o momento certo para contar ao filho, mas , por Durin, como estava difícil!

* * *

-Thórin! Que bom que voltou! – chamou Dis trazendo uma toalha ao irmão.

- O que você quer? – disparou o rapaz com a face ainda pingando d´água da bacia que tomara para lavar o rosto e, por que não dizer, tentar livrar a mente dos pensamentos sombrios que não o deixavam, sem fazer caso da toalha estendida em sua direção.

- E não posso simplesmente querer conversar um pouco com meu irmão?

- Não desde que o assunto se repete dia após dia, semana após semana. Não me venha com mais uma de suas amiguinhas, que não estou com ânimo para isso.

- Poderia pelo menos responder ao meu cumprimento antes de me agredir como um _rukhs*__5_ enfurecido, não acha?

- Poderia se já não soubesse o motivo de sua aproximação. Não está cansada de me procurar uma noiva?

- Está cada dia mais intratável, meu irmão. E não se preocupe que não há mais ninguém, pelo menos que eu saiba, que esteja disposta a enfrentar seus acessos de raiva – respondeu atirando a toalha no rosto do jovem anão antes de se retirar.

Thórin observou a irmã enquanto cruzava a porta. Com a tolha que lhe trouxera enxugou a face. Amava a caçula, todavia já não era mais o mesmo há muito tempo. Dis estava certa. Indispunha-se mui facilmente, mais do que se poderia considerar razoável, mesmo para um filho de _Mahal. _A água não conseguira lavar seus pensamentos. 'Acessos de raiva', dizia a irmã. 'pelo que procurava' indagava o pai. Somente seu irmão, Frerin, não o questionava ou censurava. 'Não o perturbava', pensou. Fato era que o irmão mais moço passava cada vez mais tempo em Esgaroth do que em Erebor, cuidando dos interesses do povo de Durin por lá. Também ele já assumira sua cota de responsabilidades. Era mais novo que ele, mas não tão mais novo assim. Na verdade, Thórin se sentia muito mais adiantado em anos do que seus 20 anos de _khuzd_*6 realmente o deveriam fazer sentir. '_Gamil'*__7_, assim se sentia. Cansado de tantas idas e vindas às quais sua mente o força. O corpo sem conseguir acompanhá-las.

O pai tinha razão. Algo o incomodava, o inquietava.

Jogou a toalha por sobre um móvel. Sentou-se displicentemente na cadeira bem trabalhada. Não tinha ânimo de se banhar, nem de se deitar, pois sabia que a qualquer momento aquela vontade insana de ir embora o abordaria levando-o de volta à estrada. Mirou a janela. Algo parecia chamá-lo, impelindo-o a deixar aquele lugar como se sua vida dependesse disso. Como se a vida de seu povo dependesse disso. Mas o que sabia ele? Era pouco mais que uma criança diante do pai e do avô. Seu avô. O poderoso Thrór. Reinando na Montanha Solitária. A poderosa Erebor. Inexpugnável.

Thórin aproximou-se da janela. Seu povo já vagara tanto. Reinos _Singin-tarâg*__8 _floresciam e definhavam. Fitou o horizonte. Um vento frio fez seus ossos gelarem. Erebor era magnífica. A questão que se impunha era: até quando?

* * *

- Uma aliança?

- Uma aliança.

- Com o Reino das Colinas de Ferro?

- Reino de seu tio. Nosso sangue. A linhagem de Dúrin fortalecida. Já está tudo acertado.

- Por isso aquela viagem cheia de segredos? Você e meu avô...

- Temíamos que não concordasse, Thórin. Precisa confiar em nós. Não teríamos tomado tal atitude se não soubéssemos que seria bom para você.

- Consideram-me, então uma criança, pra me ludibriar assim, tratando de meu futuro pelas costas como se este não coubesse a mim?

O jovem bufou diante do silêncio do pai. E mais essa agora!

- E por que eu?

- E por que não? É o primogênito. O herdeiro.

- É cedo para pensar nisso.

- E em que, em nome de Dúrin, você tem tanto em que pensar, Thórin, que tome o lugar de suas obrigações para com sua família e seu povo?

O príncipe fitou um ponto qualquer no chão. Não tinha resposta. Era mais cedo do que de costume, por certo. Mas não tão mais cedo assim. Já tomara sobre si diversas responsabilidades na fortaleza, incluindo a defesa da mesma. Será que o pai percebera algo que ele mesmo não vira? Sentia dentro de si uma ânsia, embora não soubesse explicar do que se tratava. Será que vinha daí sua inquietação? Até o velho Balin já conversara com ele sobre isso.

Balin, um amigo e um pai. Um conselheiro que tantas vezes via mais claramente do que ele e lhe mostrava o caminho, e que ele, Thórin, admitia, não sem se contrariar, ser a melhor escolha. Balin já lhe dissera mais de uma vez que já chegara sua hora.

- Thórin?

- Sim, meu pai.

- O que me diz?

- E tenho direito de dizer alguma coisa, além de sim?

- Olhe como fala comigo, rapaz! – elevou a voz o mais velho – que não sou como as mocinhas que você afasta com seus rosnados. E de certo a sua escolhida também não o é.

- Então já conheceu de perto aquela que será condenada a ser vítima de meu mau humor por longos anos? Estou curioso.

- Neta de meu tio. Quase da sua idade. E assim como você, difícil de se persuadir.

- Parece um casamento promissor...

Inesperadamente, Thráin reagiu com um sorriso:

- Ela tem brio. Tem valor. Mal posso esperar para vê-los juntos.

O comentário do pai deixou Thorin curioso. Como poderia ele saber tanto sobre a moça?

- O Senhor conversou com ela, então?

- Está realmente interessado?

- Se quer mesmo saber, meu pai. Não. Estou apenas tentando manter um diálogo civilizado sobre um assunto que considero totalmente sem propósito.

- A segurança de nosso povo nunca será um assunto sem propósito, Thórin, filho de Thráin, neto de Thrór, descendente de Dúrin.

A menção de sua linhagem trouxe uma expressão austera ao rosto do jovem anão. Tal descrição fazia pesar sobre seus ombros a responsabilidade que lhe cabia. Não era apenas um rapazote que poderia fazer o que quisesse de sua vida sem pensar nas consequências. Estas não recairiam apenas sobre si e sobre sua família. E sim sobre seu povo. Talvez por isso, talvez por pensar tanto em tais fatos, Thórin se sentisse mais velho do que realmente era. E talvez a maturidade já tivesse, de fato, o alcançado, pois não foi a vara ou o grito que o fez desculpar-se com o pai, mas o reconhecimento de que agira de forma não condizente com sua posição. Era o príncipe de Erebor, afinal.

- Perdão, meu pai, falei sem pensar.

- Coisa que não poderá fazer quando for rei, filho – disse pondo a mão no ombro do jovem _khuzd*__6_.

O neto de Thrór suspirou.

- E quando ela virá?

- Não virá.

- O quê? – indagou o príncipe aturdido pela resposta sem sentido do pai.

- Não virá, ainda. Quer conhecê-lo primeiro. Deseja que vá ao reino das Colinas de Ferro. Como disse, ela tem brio.

Ante aquela condição o príncipe de Erebor sentiu seu orgulho ultrajado.

- Então enquanto eu devo aceitar sem questionar, ela recebeu a prerrogativa de me avaliar? E para isso devo me bater até lá para cortejar uma mocinha mimada e convencê-la a tornar-se minha esposa, quando eu mesmo só estou concordando com este casamento enquanto uma aliança entre reinos!

- Não, filho. O acordo já está firmado. Será que não compreende o que digo? Quer apenas conhecê-lo primeiro. E pelo que nosso primo Nain falou, sua escolhida não está interessada em presentes.

- Difícil de acreditar.

- Já dispensou inúmeros pretendentes. E apesar da pouca idade, seu pai, na verdade, já havia perdido a esperança de vê-la casada. É um bom sinal que tenha concordado. Mostra o respeito e a consideração que têm pela casa de Thrór. Além do mais, nossos parentes também têm tesouros.

- Não tão fabulosos quanto os nossos, meu pai. A bem da verdade, eles é que deveriam buscar nossa aliança.

- Não me venha com a mesma teimosia de seu avô, Thórin. A cada dia parece-se mais com ele do que propriamente com seu pai.

- Fala como se o senhor fosse a pessoa mais tolerante...

- Assunto encerrado, Thórin!

O jovem anão capitulou diante da autoridade do mais velho.

- Está bem, meu pai. E quando partimos?

-Em breve. Eu avisarei. Contudo, não poderei acompanhá-lo. Em sua ausência, tomo sobre mim a defesa da cidade, pois seu avô...

- Eu sei...

Thórin suspirou. Já não lhe bastavam as preocupações que carregava e a inquietação que lhe rasgava o peito? Ter que aceitar em sua vida uma criança mimada, cheia de vontades! Preferiria enfrentar um dragão.

E Thórin não soube por que esse pensamento trouxe novamente aquele frio aos seus ossos.

* * *

*1_khazâd-dum_: 'Mina dos anões'; Moria

*2_khazâd_: anões, plural; _khuzd_: anão, singular.

*3_Mahal_: Aule, o ferreiro dos Valar, criador dos anões.

*4_azaghâl_: guerreiro

*5_rukhs_: orc, singular; _rakhâs:_ orcs, plural.

*6khuzd_: _anão.

_*__7__gamil_: velho.

_*__8__Singin-tarâg_: barbas longas. Outro nome dado ao Povo de Durin.


	4. De Ferreiros e Histórias

**Agradecimentos e Indicações:**

Em primeiro lugar gostaria de agradecer pelos carinhosos reviews de **Marina** (sempre uma das primeiras a ler as atualizações), **Maria Regina ou Regie** ( que prometeu atualizar sábado sua maravilhosa fic Of Elves and humans), **Sadie** (que dispensa apresentações) e **Gessi** ( que nos brindou recentemente com uma fic intrigante 'As Areias do Tempo' que acompanharei bem de pertinho). Gostaria de mandar um abraço especial à minha querida **Myriara**, minha eterna mestra, da qual sou fã incondicional. Sua Trilogia com Haldir e Darai é insuperável. Que Mordor não a mantenha por muito tempo longe de nós. E um grande abraço a todos do Tolkiengroup, pois se for começar a citar nomes esquecerei alguém, o que seria imperdoável.

Enfim, neste capítulo vocês serão apresentados a alguns personagens meus. Para a escolha dos nomes usei a mitologia nórdica, mesma fonte do professor. A escolha foi difícil, principalmente no caso das anãs. E vamos parando por aqui para não correr o risco de spoiler! Ao final será feito outro esclarecimento. Os acontecimentos abaixo ocorrem ao mesmo tempo que os do capítulo anterior, por isso fiz o máximo a fim de não demorar em atualizar. Mais uma vez obrigada a **Sadie** pela força. Boa leitura.

* * *

"Em um grande salão sob as Montanhas da Terra-média, _Mahal_, o Ferreiro dos Valar, chamado Aule, moldou os Sete Pais dos _Khazâd*__5_ durante as Eras da Escuridão, quando Melkor e seus servos malignos mantinham o poder sobre toda a Terra-média. Por isso _Mahal_ fez os _Khazâd_ robustos e fortes, não afetáveis por frio e fogo, e a mais vigorosa das raças que se seguiram. _Mahal_ conhecia o grande mal de Melkor, então fez os _Khazâd_ teimosos, indomáveis e persistentes. Eram bravos na batalha e seu orgulho e vontade não podiam ser quebrados."

- 'Teimosos, indomáveis e persistentes... seu orgulho e vontade não podiam ser quebrados' – refletia a princesa ante a leitura dos velhos pergaminhos.

"Os _Khazâd_ eram mineiros das profundezas, pedreiros, trabalhadores em metal e os mais fantásticos escultores em pedra. Eram bastante adaptados às artes de _Mahal_, que deu forma às Montanhas, por isso foram feitos fortes, duros..., mas não altos, tendo de 1,20 m a 1,50 m de altura. Como seu trabalho era longo, foi-lhes dada uma vida de cerca de dois séculos e meio, e eram mortais. _Mahal_ fez os _Khazâd_ sábios com o conhecimento de seus trabalhos e deu-lhes uma linguagem chamada _Khuzdûl_. Eram ciumentos de sua língua e hesitavam em ensiná-la às outras raças. Seus próprios nomes, nunca eram revelados. Tomavam para si nomes externos. Os _Khazâd_ sempre agradeceram a _Mahal_ e reconheciam que através dele lhes fora dada vida real pelo poder do Único."

- 'Fortes e duros...'

- Falando sozinha novamente, Frigga?

- Não meu pai – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho – falo comigo mesma e, creia-me, é nestas raras oportunidades que consigo ter uma conversa que realmente valha a pena.

Náin balançou a cabeça. A filha fazia jus ao temperamento dos descendentes de Durin.

- Então não seria seu pai digno e capaz o suficiente de dialogar com tão grande mente? – ironizou...

A princesa pareceu condescender.

- Perdão, meu pai. Irritei-me com seu comentário. Apenas isso – disse estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Irritou-se muito facilmente e por muito pouco – disse o pai dando a mão à filha, antes de lhe beijar a testa e envolvê-la em um abraço.

Afeto era o melhor remédio para os já não tão raros destemperos da menina. Menina não, que sua criança já tomara ares de adulta... e o tempo lhe favorecera.

- Já é chegada a hora de ter um braço forte e jovem por perto para envolvê-la, Frigga...

- Não preciso de outro além do seu – afirmou convictamente, repousando a cabeça no ombro do paterno.

Náin sabia que a filha não encontraria nem em seus braços nem em suas leituras aquilo que realmente necessitava. Lembranças antigas deveriam ser superadas e para isso seguia sua intuição de pai e o bom senso que julgava ter. Tomou o pulso da princesa ao ver o que esta segurava.

- Surpreende-me que ainda necessite de pergaminhos para recordar nossas histórias – comentou – já as lestes tantas vezes que as palavras já se devem ter gravado em sua mente, não estou certo?

Frigga sorriu. Amava a arte da leitura, assim como amava a história de seu povo.

- Eu poderia repeti-la para o senhor tantas vezes quantas desejasse – disse correspondendo novamente ao abraço do pai.

- Isso é porque raramente sai. Não convive com os de sua idade...

- É que não falam de outra coisa que não, tesouros e riquezas ...

- Frigga, somos o povo de Durin! Esse é nosso legado.

- Eu sei, meu pai, que essas artes fazem parte de nosso legado. Fazem parte, mas não são o mais importante.

- E o que é então que minha jovem pensadora descobriu em suas reflexões que falta ao conhecimento de todos nós? – indagou segurando-lhe o rosto.

Não houve como não perceber a censura nas palavras do pai. Todavia, a princesa não se intimidou. E como disse que poderia fazer, citou um trecho que já sabia de cor:

-"Por isso _Mahal_ fez os _Khazâd _robustos e fortes, não afetáveis por frio e fogo, e a mais vigorosa das raças... _Mahal_ conhecia o grande mal de Melkor, então fez os _Khazâd_ teimosos, indomáveis e persistentes. Eram bravos na batalha e seu orgulho e vontade não podiam ser quebrados."

- ...

- Nosso legado é resistir ao mal, meu pai. Riqueza demais, poder demais. Nada disso pode trazer felicidade e paz ao nosso povo. Pelo contrário. Atrai o mal – argumento recordando-se de sua mãe. Algo que o pai não pode deixar de perceber.

- O que está acontecendo, Frigga? Não foi para perder-se em conjecturas que você foi feita, minha bela princesa _khuzd*__1_ – disse segurando o rosto da filha com as mãos - Como já afirmei antes, precisa de um braço forte, que não os desse _gamil*__2_.

- Eu sabia que era isso que o senhor tinha vindo fazer aqui.

- O quê?

- Ultimamente esse assunto é o único tema de nossas conversas.

- Por isso seu mau humor ao me ver?

A princesa deixou que o pergaminho caísse de suas mãos indo repousar em uma mesa próxima. Permaneceu de pé diante do pai e sem mais delongas indagou:

- Estou tão farta desses senhores que me chegam prometendo jóias, que me cobrirão de tesouros... Quem é agora?

Náin sorriu.

- Bem, sim, é verdade. Há um novo pretendente. _Mahal_ atendeu as minhas preces.

- Pai!

- Ora, como quer que eu fale, filha? Estou cansado de esperar pela sua boa vontade. Não sou a favor de casamentos arranjados onde apenas a opinião dos pais é levada em consideração, todavia nesse caso...

- Então me obrigará a casar com alguém de quem não gosto? Minha mãe jamais permitiria.

- Sua mãe concordaria com o que fosse melhor para você. E como sabe que não gosta do rapaz se ainda nem o conheceu?

- Conheço praticamente todos os jovens das Colinas de Ferro que seriam passíveis de sua escolha e já adianto que nenhum deles tem, a meus olhos, nada de especial.

- Por isso mesmo aceitei a proposta de Thrór.

- O Rei sob a Montanha? – indagou incrédula.

- Sim. Ele e o filho, Thráin, nos falaram longamente...

A princesa silenciou por alguns instantes, tentando digerir as possibilidades daquele encontro.

- E sobre o que esses senhores tanto conversaram? Pelo que sei, há muitos anos que nossos reinos haviam se distanciando. Que assunto os teria feito sair de sua preciosa montanha para vir até nós?

- Dúrin.

- Dúrin?

- Falaram sobre como nosso povo tem sofrido, era após era, com a inconstância dos tempos: prosperidade e adversidade sempre a se alternarem. Lê muito nossas histórias. Sabe do que estou falando.

- Sei...

- E embora, no momento estejamos prosperando, nada garante que novas ameaças não estejam a nossa espreita. O rei da Montanha Solitária veio nos propor uma aliança.

- Aliança?

- Sim, uma aliança a ser selada com um casamento entre os dois ramos de nossa linhagem. Thrór e Grór, seu avô, decidiram que você e o filho de Thráin devem se unir, simbolizando assim a unidade da linhagem de Durin. Servirá também de aviso a todos aqueles que pensarem em nos atacar que estarão desafiando não um reino _khuzd_*1, e sim, dois.

A princesa não conseguiu se manter de pé. O pai não se perdera em rodeios. A fala direta não deu à jovem tempo suficiente para refletir em cada palavra e Frigga sentou-se na cama com a boca entre aberta sem saber para onde olhar e o que dizer.

- Eu...

- Você...

- Devo então me afastar de minha família, meu lar, meu povo?

- Constituirá uma nova família, um novo lar e eles também são seu povo, Frigga.

- Não. Aqueles _Khazâd_ de Erebor são ainda mais loucos por tesouros do que os daqui! Encastelados naquela cidade fortaleza! Não.

- O quê está dizendo?

- Minha resposta é não – disse ao se levantar e fazer menção de se retirar.

- Você não entendeu, minha filha – afirmou fortemente o príncipe segurando o braço da jovem - Eu não lhe fiz pergunta alguma. Eu apenas lhe comuniquei nossa decisão. Minha e de seu avô.

Frigga fitou o pai. Sim. Era verdade. Não lhe perguntara nada. Ao contrário das outras vezes. Era fato que quando aparecia com algum rapaz disposto a desposá-la a palavra final sempre fora dela e sempre fora um não inconteste. Contudo, diante desta nova condição, uma aliança, tudo estava diferente. As palavras do pai, seu jeito de se dirigir a ela. O não conhecer o noivo, se é que já poderia considerá-lo assim.

- Posso pelo menos saber o nome dele?

- Thórin – disse largando o braço da filha ao ver em sua pergunta uma aceitação. Enganou-se o príncipe.

- Então, meu pai, por favor comunique a _uzbad*__3_ Trórin que é melhor buscar aliança em outro lugar que não com Frigga, filha de Náin, pois esta não tem nada a lhe oferecer além de mais problemas do que os que ele conseguiria solucionar. Não vou desposar um estranho apenas para selar uma aliança.

- É assim que você zela pela paz e pela segurança de seu povo, princesa das Colinas de Ferro?

- Não vejo nenhum perigo iminente, meu pai, para que se possa considerar que nosso povo se encontre ameaçado.

- É jovem ainda, filha, leu muito sobre o sofrimento de nosso povo, mas não o vivenciou. Não sabe o que é a fome e o frio porque sempre esteve em meio à abundância. Desconhece o vagar em busca de um pouso tranqüilo porque sempre teve um lar. Despreza nossas riquezas porque nunca viveu sem elas.

As palavras do pai afetaram Frigga mais do que esta deixou transparecer. Realmente, vivera sempre nos limites de seu mundo. Um mundo construído por seu pai e seu avô. E se houvesse realmente uma ameaça? Sim, se lhe mostrassem um perigo real ela não hesitaria. Desposaria um desconhecido, enfrentaria a fome, o frio, o fogo.

A princesa refletia consigo mesma enquanto o pai a observava. Náin reconhecia que a filha era teimosa, contudo, a prudência estava dentre suas maiores virtudes. Usou da paciência que pode, dando tempo à Frigga para que esta visse por si mesma a importância do que lhe propunha. Funcionou.

- Poderia pedir pelo menos uma coisa?

- Sim, claro, o dote que quiser! – animou-se.

- Dote, meu pai! Parece que não ouviu nada do que lhe falei!

- E o que quer, então?

- Seria possível que eu o visse?

- Como assim?

- Que eu conhecesse esse _khuzd*__1_ antes do casamento?

Diante do pedido inesperado, Náin hesitou, contudo, cedeu. Perto das dificuldades de vislumbrava, esta não se apresentava dentre as maiores.

- Creio que isso poderia ser arranjado.

Frigga fitou o chão. Sentia-se derrotada.

- Tenho sua palavra de que não voltará atrás?

- Sim, meu pai.

- Então devo lhe confessar que pensei que seria muito mais difícil convencê-la.

A jovem permaneceu em silêncio tentando absorver tudo aquilo. As palavras do pai em seus ouvidos. É verdade, nunca passara pelas necessidades experimentadas por seus antepassados. Talvez por isso os _khazâd_ fossem tão ávidos em guardar tesouros. Tragicamente, era justamente o excesso de ouro que atraía as piores calamidades. Lembrou-se de _Khazâd-dûm*__4_.

O pai ajoelhou-se diante de sua menina.

- Anime-se, Frigga. O rapaz é um guerreiro de grande valor – disse pondo a mão no queixo da filha e lhe soerguendo a cabeça – é a princesa das Colinas de Ferro. Nunca deixará de ser. Sabe que sempre estaremos aqui para você. Não baixe a cabeça assim diante de ninguém. Seja uma boa esposa como é boa filha, mas não baixe a cabeça, filha de _Mahal_.

* * *

A princesa caminhava pela rua pouco movimentada. Velhos ferreiros e suas artes antigas ocupavam as várias casas. Mas não era em busca de seus serviços que Frigga estava. Era em busca de uma voz conhecida desde sua infância. Uma voz que a ensinara a amar as histórias de sua raça e a sentir orgulho delas.

-"É dito que, quando _Mahal_ fez os _Khazâd_, secretamente os escondeu dos outros Valar e pensou que tinha oculto também do Único. Mas o Pai de Todos estava atento às ações de _Mahal_ e julgou que seu ato fora realizado sem maldade, e então Ele santificou os _Khazâd_. Entretanto não permitiu que nossa raça viesse antes das suas crianças escolhidas, os Elfos, que deveriam ser os Primogênitos. Então _Mahal _fez os Sete Pais dos _Khazâd_ dormirem por muitas Eras antes das Estrelas e antes do Tempo do Despertar se aproximar."

- Então deveríamos ter vindo primeiro? Antes dos elfos? – indagou a vozinha curiosa.

- E por que também não somos imortais? – outra criança perguntou.

- Eu gostaria de viver para sempre – afirmou uma terceira voz.

A jovem quedou-se à entrada da velha oficina, enlevada pelas dúvidas das crianças. Dúvidas que um dia também foram suas. Hoje os questionamentos eram outros e Frigga sentiu saudades de sua meninice passada aos pés de Davur, o velho ferreiro e fabricante de brinquedos que à ela, sempre foram mais caros do que as jóias que encantavam os olhares das amigas que deixaram, juntamente com ela, a infância para trás. Todavia, ao contrário das outras, nela o gosto pelos brinquedos, e pelas histórias contadas por quem os fazia, não arrefecera.

O velho artesão não tinha pressa em responder às perguntas das crianças. Ensinava-as a ter paciência, como ensinara à filha de Náin, que agora, jovem feita, lhe mirava com o sorriso de menina que nunca a deixara.

- Sim, deveríamos ter vindo primeiro, mas se o Pai de Todos não o permitiu, deve ter sido por um bom motivo que talvez um dia consigamos descobrir. E não estou bem certo de que viver para sempre seria tão bom assim. Uma mente velha em um corpo jovem não é garantia de felicidade.

As crianças escutavam as palavras ditas em uma cadência quase musical. Os olhinhos fitos no contador de histórias, encantadas com o mundo que se descortinava.

- "É dito que cada um desses Sete Pais construíram grandes mansões sob as Montanhas da Terra-média. A história de _Khazâd-dûm*__4_, nas Montanhas sombrias, é a mais longa pois esta foi à Casa do Primeiro Pai, chamado Durin I"

- 'Durin, o Imortal' – disse a menina mais nova.

- Muito bem, Ima. Em breve estará em meu lugar a contar as histórias!

Frigga sorriu. Lembrou-se de que ouvira muitas vezes essa promessa da boca de Davur. E chegara mesmo a contar algumas histórias às crianças mais novas sentada no colo do velho mestre.

- Por hoje chega – levantou-se o ferreiro para desespero das crianças.

- Não, Davur, só mais uma!

- Por favor!

- Ora! Pensam que não tenho mais o que fazer do que encher suas cabecinhas com as tolices que digo? – brincou dando tapinhas carinhosos nas testas das crianças.

- Agora vão que meninos da sua idade também precisam brincar e se alimentar e se banhar. E este velho aqui precisa trabalhar!

- Não vamos ganhar brinquedos hoje?

-Mas que teimosia! Já disse que as histórias são de graça, mas se quiserem brinquedos, peçam dinheiro a seus pais! – concluiu expulsando as crianças com chutes carinhosos.

O anão começava a organizar as ferramentas que utilizaria quando se dignou a dirigir-se à princesa.

- Nunca esquece o caminho desta oficina, Frigga? – indagou fazendo-se de rabugento.

- Não, meu bom Davur. Onde mais eu poderia ouvir histórias tão lindas?

- Histórias velhas...

- Histórias que não devem ser esquecidas. Que devem ser recontadas e repassadas, _uzbad*__3__._

- '_Uzbad_?' Sou eu quem deveria chamá-la assim, minha senhora. É uma princesa e eu um simples ferreiro.

- É senhor e detentor de muitos conhecimentos, _uzbad_ Davur. E eu, apenas uma jovem que desconhece tudo da vida.

O comentário melancólico da princesa preocupou o velho anão a ponto de fazê-lo largar suas ferramentas.

- O que está acontecendo, minha menina? – indagou fazendo um gesto com a mão para que se sentasse no banco improvisado.

Apesar do comentário, a relação entre eles dispensava toda e qualquer formalidade.

A princesa aceitou o convite e suspirou ao sentar-se, permanecendo com a vista baixa.

- Não vai contar para Davur o que está aborrecendo Frigga?

A pergunta feita à maneira como ele sempre se dirigira a ela quando criança a fez sorrir e olhar para o bom mestre.

- Meu pai quer que eu me case.

- Já é hora... – disse cautelosamente por conhecer as dificuldades da princesa em relação ao assunto, mas com toda sinceridade e espontaneidade típica dele e dos _khazâd_.

- Escolheu para mim alguém que, ao contrários dos outros, não posso recusar.

- Por quê?

- Será um casamento que forjará uma aliança com Erebor.

- É o neto de Thrór – disse o ferreiro para espanto completo de Frigga.

- Como sabe?

- Este velho _khuzd*__1_ já viu de tudo, minha menina. Soube da visita dos soberanos da Montanha Solitária a seu pai e seu avô. Uma aliança é uma atitude sábia. Estamos prosperando. E Thrór, mais ainda. Isso atrai inimigos. E a mente dele já não está tão boa assim. Estou certo de que sua sabedoria será de grande ajuda.

A princesa não soube dizer o que a surpreendera mais na fala do amigo: uma menção a sua 'sabedoria', que ela tinha absoluta certeza de que não possuía, ou a aparente frieza em saber que raramente se veriam após o casamento e a ida de Frigga a seu novo lar.

Contudo, o anão estava certo. Já havia visto de tudo e adivinhara os pensamentos da pupila.

- Não pense que não sentirei falta do sorriso de minha menina. E não se subestime, Frigga. Você é o maior tesouro que o filho de Thrain poderia levar de nós. É sábia, sim e bela e justa. É quase uma elfa!

A gargalhada do velho anão chegou a assustar a princesa que não o poupou de seu olhar espantado.

- É verdade, minha menina, é verdade – disse recompondo-se – E você tem ainda outras qualidades: é teimosa, indomável, persistente... seu orgulho e vontade não podem ser quebrados.

- Estas qualidades não são minhas, está citando a história!

- E o que é a história que não o registro dos atos de seres cheios de qualidades e defeitos? E para mim, Frigga, filha de Náin, princesa das Colinas de Ferro, é a encarnação do ideal de _Mahal_ – disse passando os dedos enrugados pela face nova – feita para resistir.

Os olhos da jovem brilharam. E o abraço foi inevitável. Seu pai estava errado. Velhos braços, muitas vezes tinham o poder de trazer mais segurança do que se poderia supor.

* * *

Nota: O Nome **Frigga** foi tirado da mitologia nórdita, como já foi dito. Esposa de Odin e madrasta de Thor, é a deusa do amor e da união. É também a protectora da família, das mães e das donas-de-casa, símbolo da doçura. Thor significa 'ousadia' e Thorin, 'coragem'. Bem apropriado, não acham?

* * *

_*__1__khuzd_: anão, anã.

*2_gamil_: velho.

_*__3__uzbad_: senhor.

_*__4__Khazâd-dûm:_ Mina dos anões, Moria.

*5_khazâd_: anões.


	5. Caixinha de Surpresas

Novamente gostaria de agradecer pelos carinhosos reviews de **Marina**, **Reggie** Jolie (que cumpriu a promessa e atualizou sábado sua maravilhosa fic **Of Elves and humans** - obrigada pelo apoio e continue atualizando, querida, pois não consigo mais viver sem sua fic), **Sadie** (que dispensa apresentações, obrigada por tirar leite de pedra e dar uma olhadinha no texto) e **Gessi** ( e sua fic **'As Areias do Tempo'** , já está nos devendo uma atualização!). Muito obrigada também à querida **Dani** ( Que está se propôs a atualizar sua "**Se Você Partir**", uma história cheia de surpresas e sustos deliciosos). Gostaria de mandar um abraço especial à minha querida **Myriara**, minha eterna mestra, da qual sou fã incondicional. Sua Trilogia com Haldir e Darai é insuperável. Que Mordor não a mantenha por muito tempo longe de nós. E um grande abraço a todos do Tolkiengroup, pois se for começar a citar nomes esquecerei alguém, o que seria imperdoável. Todas as fics indicadas estão nos meus favoritos. Cliquem e confiram que vale a pena!

Reviews! Please! Deixem-me saber o que acharam. Sugestões, críticas, impressões e questionamentos serão vistos com carinho e respondidos no menor tempo possível.

* * *

O dia de se dirigir ao reino de seu tio havia chegado e Thorin cavalgava em companhia de Balin. Fizera questão de ter apenas o velho amigo consigo. Seu conselho era sábio e sua presença, bem vinda. Houve muito tempo para conversarem durante a viagem até as Colinasde Ferro, contudo, o príncipe parecia mergulhado em si mesmo.

- Ainda não acredito que seu pai conseguiu convencê-lo a atender ao pedido da filha de Náin – disse Balin pretendendo iniciar um diálogo após tanto tempo de cavalgada. Preocupava-se com Thorin. Era um bom rapaz. Não havia motivo aparente para a mudança pela qual passara nos últimos tempos.

- Se fosse um casamento comum, caro Balin – disse comentando as palavras do amigo – eu certamente não haveria concordado, todavia uma aliança entre os reinos está em jogo, por isso, e apenas por isso – frisou –aceitei.

O velho _khuzd_ riu francamente, como os _khazâd_ costumam rir. Ninguém pode acusá-los de não serem um povo alegre.

- Qual é a graça?

- Confesse, Thorin. A oportunidade lhe agradou. Também está curioso para conhecê-la. E o jovem príncipe que conheço não vê, por certo, nenhum incômodo em uma viagem como essa, ao contrário, ela o compraz. Seu coração parece sempre querer distanciar-se das muralhas de Erebor. Seus pés o levando para longe e suas obrigações o trazendo de volta.

Thorin falou, para não dizer rosnou, algumas palavras que os ouvidos de Balin não conseguiram captar.

- O que disse? Não tenho a audição dos elfos, _uzbad_ – brincou.

- É irritante essa sua mania de estar sempre próximo da verdade.

Outra agradável risada se seguiu ante o orgulho que saltava aos olhos:

- Próximo da verdade? – indagou o mais velho – Por que não admite que acertei em cheio?

Um silêncio foi a resposta dada e o fato do filho de Thrain não responder à provocação do velho _khuzd_ era mais uma demonstração de seu respeito por ele. Fosse outro, não ficaria sem ouvir poucas e boas.

Os _Khazâd_ eram assim. Atitudes que para outros povos de Arda poderiam ofender ou parecer grosseiras, para eles eram atos perfeitamente normais e aceitáveis, dependendo de quem os praticava.

A viagem se seguiu entre conversas, refeições e pousos tranquilos, embora o coração do príncipe continuasse inquieto. Após pensar bem, a proposta do pai de viajar até as Colinas de Ferro, pareceu-lhe boa. Talvez uma mudança de ares o favorecesse. Poderia assim tentar se livrar dos pesadelos que o perseguiam. Para si, dormir tornava-se cada vez mais um grande tormento. Assemelhava-se a um mergulho em um lago profundo de onde não conseguia vislumbrar retorno. _Narag-zâram*__1_. Era assim que definia suas noites. E o fato de desconher o motivo pelo qual já não era capaz de conciliar o sono o punia tanto quanto as imagens que golpeavam-lhe a mente. Muitas delas ainda indecifráveis. Uma única certeza em seu coração: um perigo se acercava.

* * *

- "Houve muito comércio entre os _Khazâd_ e os Elfos, e através deste comércio os dois povos prosperaram. E embora, aos olhos de alguns,fossem tidos como um povo rude, os _Khazâd_ criaram muita beleza. Nas Eras das Estrelas, os filhos de _Mahal _em _Tamunzahar*__2_e _Gabilgathol*__3_nas Montanhas Azuis moldaram o melhor aço que Arda já vira. Forjaram as armas dos Sindar e construíram para os Elfos-cinzentos do Rei Thingol a cidadela de Menegroth, as Mil Cavernas, afamada como o mais belo palácio da Terra-média." – a voz cadenciada de Davur chegava aos ouvidos de sua plateia mais falha do que de costume. Um ou outro acesso de tosse interrompendo a narrativa enquanto Frigga lhe providenciava um chá.

- Não concordo – disse uma das crianças mais velhas que escutava a história – não somos rudes! Os outros é que são moles demais!

- Forjamos as armas dos Sindar! – completou outra criança aprendendo a ter orgulho das habilidades de seu povo.

Essa era a maior satisfação de Davur. Orgulhava-se do sangue de _khuzd_ que corria em suas veias e gostaria de ensinar o máximo que pudesse a essas novas gerações a fazerem o mesmo.

- "Na Batalha das Lágrimas Incontáveis apenas os _Khazâd_ podiam resistir às labaredas do Fogo-do-Dragão, pois eram uma raça de ferreiros acostumados a grande calor, e em seus elmos usavam máscaras de aço que os protegiam das chamas."

- OH! – disseram em uníssono os ouvintes maravilhados!

- Creio que por hoje já chega de histórias, meus pequenos. Davur precisa descansar – disse a princesa colocando ao alcance do velho a caneca de chá morno.

- Não!

- Por favor!

- Só mais um pouquinho – pediu a menorzinha com as mãos juntas. Cena que enterneceu o coração do velho _khuzd_.

- Está bem, só mais uma!

- Davur! – advertiu Frigga desagradada.

- Será curta – disse erguendo a mão, pois não queria admitir que gostava dos cuidados que a filha de Náin lhe dispensava. A teimosia dos _khazâd _que não aceitavam as próprias limitações.

- Que seja, então –e postou-se do lado do amigo para assegurar-se de que este cumpriria a promessa.

- Quando Durin VI era Rei em _Khazâd-dûm_, nas Montanhas Sombrias, os _khazâd_ escavaram muito profundamente e liberaram um grande demônio. Este era um dos balrogs de Melkor ou Morgoth, que veio em fúria e matou o Rei Durin e seu filho Náin e expulsou os _khazâd_ de _Khazâd-dûm_...

Mais uma vez um acesso de tosse interrompeu a fala do velho _khuzd_. Esta se quedou cada vez mais forte e foi com dificuldade que Davur se levantou fazendo sinal para que Frigga continuasse a história. A jovem hesitou por um momento, preferiria socorrer o amigo, contudo ela mais do que qualquer um sabia como ele detestava que uma história ficasse pela metade. A princesa tomou então o acento e continuou de onde o ferreiro havia parado.

- O povo de Durin tornou-se sem moradia e errante, mas o filho de Náin, Thráin, fundou o reino sobre a Montanha em Erebor. Por um tempo Thráin e alguns do povo de _Khazâd-dûm _prosperaram, pois Erebor, a Montanha Solitária, era rica em minérios e pedras, mas o filho de Thráin, Thorin, deixou este local e foi para as Montanhas Cinzentas, onde se dizia que um grande número de refugiados de _Khazâd_-dûm vivia esparso. Ali Thorin foi aceito como Rei e com seu Anel de Poder seu povo cresceu novamente. Após Thorin, seu filho, Gróin, reinou, e depois Óin e Náin II e as Montanhas Cinzentas tornaram-se famosas por seu ouro. E então, durante o reinado do filho de Náin II, Dáin, vieram das Terras Ermas do norte muitos Lagartos de Gelo dos desertos. Desejosos pelo tesouro dos _Khazâd_, estes Dragões vieram preparados para a guerra e mataram a muitos, expulsando os sobreviventes das Montanhas Cinzentas.

- Isso não é justo! – disse a criança mais velha – sempre que os _khazâd_ parecem prosperar, vem alguém e estraga tudo! – concluiu, cruzando os braços em um gesto característico de criança que faz birra.

Frigga demorou a responder. Teve a impressão de uma sombra próxima à porta da oficina e se distraiu por um momento.

- Bom – disse a princesa, em uma tentativa de sanar o questionamento do pequeno – talvez se, em vez de acumular riquezas que nunca vamos usar, nos limitássemos a guardar apenas o suficiente para uma vida confortável e segura, nossos tesouros deixariam de atrair tantos inimigos e não seriam mais motivo de maldição.

As crianças ficaram perplexas diante da resposta inusitada. Davur, acostumado com as excentricidades da princesa, voltou seu olhar para ela. Ainda que parecesse impensável um _khuzd _que não quisesse acumular riquezas, o velho ferreiro conhecia o coração de Frigga e sabia que a ferida que nele fora a berta não cicatrizaria facilmente. Na mente da princesa, restara apenas a lembrança da perda que sofrera.

- Encontrar em uma oficina uma contadora de histórias seria apenas curioso. Todavia, encontrar uma filha de _Mahal,_ que despreza as riquezas de seu povo, é um tanto preocupante. Está certa do sangue que corre em suas veias?

A indagação feita pela sombra que tomara forma junto à porta pegou Frigga e os outros de surpresa. Contudo, passado o primeiro susto, a princesa viu-se perguntando quem era aquele desaforado que se achava no direito de intrometer-se em uma conversa para a qual não fora convidado.

E foi a vez de Davur colocar as crianças para correr entre pontapés e joguinhos de ameaças como era de seu costume, pois ao contrário de Frigga, o velho _khuzd_ estava quase certo sobre a identidade do rapaz. Conhecera Thrór e Thrain. Era fácil ver no recém-chegado, noivo de Frigga, os traços dos seus.

Aproveitando que Davur esvaziara o ambiente, a jovem sentiu-se encorajada a defender sua posição.

- E por acaso não estou certa? A ganância em cavar sempre mais fundo despertou um balrog! O acúmulo de riquezas atraiu os dragões. Pode desmentir esses fatos?

- Para a filha de um ferreiro, você se expressa muito bem. Seu conhecimento sobre nossas tradições também é digno de nota,todavia creio que sabe pouco sobre a vida para pensar dessa forma.

- Vamos, Thorin – a voz de Balin interrompeu a conversa – as ferraduras dos animais já foram trocadas. Apresse-se, não podemos deixar sua noiva esperando, não é verdade? – concluiu dando tapinhas no ombro do mais jovem.

O filho de Thrain não se despediu. Deixou o umbral da porta com um sorriso de superioridade no rosto. Contudo, este não atingiu o intuito desejado por Thorin de irritar a moça, pois a menção do nome do _khuzd_ deixou Frigga sem palavras.

- É melhor voltar para o palácio, menina. Parece que tem muito com o que se preocupar – disse o velho Davur enquanto se deitava no leito improvisado na oficina. Fato era que possuía acomodações melhores na casa ao lado, porém o ferreiro julgava mais prático descansar um pouco lá mesmo do que ficar se deslocando e exigindo de suas velhas pernas mais do que o razoável. E não queria correr o risco de morrer longe de sua arte...

- Não vou deixá-lo até que durma,velho amigo – respondeu Frigga cobrindo o _khuzd_ com um lençol – além disso, preciso pensar um pouco, se me permite.

- Faça o que achar melhor, então. Espero apenas que meus roncos não atrapalhem suas reflexões – completou já sentindo o efeito do chá que tomara relaxar seu velho corpo em um torpor bem vindo.

- _Felak*__4_ – disse com voz cansada e falha, apontando para a velha ferramenta.

Frigga colocou o, cinzel em um banco ao lado da cama.

- _Felakgundu*__5_,nobre escavador de grutas – disse a princesa passando a mão pelos cabelos brancos reverenciando a sabedoria ancestral, enquanto ouvia a voz do noivo em sua mente: "uma filha de _Mahal_ que despreza as riquezas de seu povo".

* * *

- Se me pedir perdão mais uma vez, _uzbad_, juro em nome de Durin que vou embora e considerarei essa aliança desfeita antes mesmo de seu arremate final – disse Thorin já irritado com o desespero do pai de Frigga.

A princesa se atrasara não uma, nem duas, mas já há três horas que seu pretendente a aguardava. O jantar fora servido com atraso, comido frio e ainda assim estavam lá à mesa à espera de sua filha.

O grande salão, há algumas horas cheio de convivas, no momento abrigava apenas Thorin, Balin e Náin. Mesmo Grór, pai de Náin, já se havia retirado.

Frigga surgiu na porta principal, todavia antes de chegar à mesa onde estavam, o pai a encontrou no meio do caminho, indagando o motivo de tamanha falta de consideração. E não fosse a presença dos convidados, teria dado uma bela surra na filha por fazê-lo passar por tal constrangimento.

- Davur está muito doente, fiquei com ele...

- Se estava tão preocupada assim, deveria ter mandando uma criada ajudá-lo em vez de negligenciar nossos convidados! – o pai não continha a raiva, possibilitando assim aos anões de Erebor conhecer o motivo do atraso da moça.

- Foi o que fiz, chamei Holda para que ficasse com ele, mas tive que esperar que dormisse. Sabe que aquele _Khuzd_ teimoso não aceita os cuidados de ninguém que não os meus.

- Foi você quem o acostumou mal!

A essa altura, Thorin já havia reconhecido a jovem e curvou a cabeça para o lado sem parecer acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Criara uma série de expectativas sobre sua noiva: uma jovenzinha mimada que queria apenas por capricho conhecer o noivo antes do casamento, uma princesinha que cairia a seus pés diante das riquezas de Erebor ou até mesmo uma turrona e atrevida que se recusaria a ir com ele e que teria que arrastar pelo cabelo até a Montanha Solitária. Todavia, uma contadora de histórias, que não fazia questão de tesouros definitivamente não passara por sua cabeça.

Olhando-a mais atentamente, não que não houvesse olhado na oficina, as joias que portava se resumiam a um par de brincos bastante simples, pelo menos no que diz respeito ao gosto extravagante dos anões, uma pulseira e um anel. Não fora à toa que a confundira com a filha de um ferreiro. Ao se lembrar de tal fato o príncipe de Erebor levou a mão à testa. Uma gafe, sem dúvida, mas totalmente aceitável para o padrão de etiqueta dos anões e, com toda certeza, infinitamente menor do que o atraso que ela lhes impusera.

Thorin não ouviu como terminou a discussão entre pai e filha. Após descobrir a identidade da moça, voltou-se para seus raciocínios e quando percebeu, a jovem já estava sendo trazida por Náin que segurava seu braço querendo com isso demonstrar, por certo, que tinha algum controle sobre a princesa.

Frigga viu-se diante da mesma figura austera que a indagara vigorosamente à porta da oficina. A situação era constrangedora para ambos, mas cabia à jovem desculpar-se pelo atraso e era isso que faria. Era a princesa das Colinasde Ferro e não seria motivo de vergonha para o seu povo. Seu parente, ainda que fosse a primeira vez que se vissem, já deveria ter tido as piores impressões por causa dela.

- _Uzbad_, meus respeitos – disse curvando-se levemente sem conseguir sustentar o olhar do rapaz – sou Frigga, às suas ordens.

O filho de Thrain fez uma mensura com a cabeça em resposta à saudação da moça.

- Peço-lhe desculpas por qualquer infortúnio que tenha lhe causado, entretanto asseguro-lhe que foi por um motivo muito justo, da mesma forma que garanto que coisa semelhante não mais voltará a ocorrer no que depender de mim.

- Suas desculpas são desnecessárias – disse no melhor estilo _khuzd_ – e não me causou nenhum infortúnio, posso assegurar – completou fazendo um sinal a Balin que lhe passou às mãos uma caixa de ferro ricamente trabalhada. Algo que somente os filhos de _Mahal_ poderiam intentar.

Frigga segurou o objeto em suas mãos por um momento observando-o. A habilidade de seu povo era inigualável e os anões de Erebor pareciam esmerar-se muito para que assim permanecesse.

Passou os dedos pelo belo trabalho sentindo as reentrâncias, os desenhos de árvores e flores que saltavam aos olhos. A princesa estava dando tanta importância ao invólucro que Thorin se impacientou.

- Não vai abrir?

- Oh! Sim, claro – de fato, para Frigga, a beleza de uma arte como aquela chamava muito mais atenção do que a joia que ela sabia haver lá dentro.

- É linda, _uzbad_ – disse segurando a pulseira de ouro cravejada de diamantes. Contudo, a voz não refletia a surpresa que as palavras exigiam.

- Pois me parece que gostou mais da caixa – disse Thorin cruzando os braços quase ofendido com o desprezo, ainda que involuntário, pela riqueza de seu povo representada por aquela joia.

Frigga nada respondeu, nem poderia. Ele sabia de sua opinião sobre as riquezas dos _khazâd_. E a princesa viu-se em uma situação terrível. Sendo alvo do olhar assassino do pai e inquisidor do noivo. Mas não poderia negar a si mesma. Poderia engolir seu orgulho, como estava fazendo, mas não poderia mentir.

Estendeu a pulseira a Thorin que a segurou hesitante. 'Ela está devolvendo o presente?', pensou o rapaz. Contudo, antes que Náin cometesse um parricídio, Frigga se dirigiu ao noivo sustentando seu olhar pela primeira vez naquela noite.

- Pois a coloque para mim, por favor, meu Senhor e lhe asseguro que só sairá de meu pulso se uma espada cortar minha mão fora – disse estendendo o braço ao jovem _khuzd_.

O pai de Frigga observava a cena petrificado. Sua princesa era imprevisível e nem sempre de um modo ruim...

Thorin não teve outra saída além de atender ao pedido da noiva. Após ser adornada com a joia vinda da Montanha Solitária, a mão da princesa pode sentir a ponta dos dedos do noivo em um toque involuntário, antes de retornar para junto de seu corpo.

Balin observava a cena enlevado. A escolhida de Thorin tinha um verdadeiro porte de rainha. Estava feliz pelo rapaz. E por ela também, pois tão nobre jovem era merecedora de um par como o filho de Thrain.

- Bem, bem, bem, que bom que tudo se acertou, não é mesmo? – indagou Náin.

E quando Frigga respirava aliviada pensando que teria uma noite inteira para se refazer daquele encontro, Thorin mostrou que não era de deixar que o sol se pusesse sobre assuntos pendentes.

- Ainda não, _uzbad_. Se me permite, tenho ainda uma pergunta a dirigir a sua filha.

'Por _Mahal_', pensou Frigga, antes de se pronunciar:

- A seu dispor.

- Fui chamado até aqui porque a senhorita fazia questão de me conhecer antes que a aliança entre os reinos se concretizasse. Gostaria de saber se considera a solicitação atendida e a aliança confirmada.

'Aliança, aliança, aliança, enfim, era tudo o que significava para ele. Não se tratava de um casamento de verdade. Era um negócio. Só faltou estender-lhe um contrato cheio de garantias e ressalvas para que assinasse.'

- Sim, considero – respondeu secamente.

- Bravo! – disse Náin grato por sua agonia ter chegado ao fim.

- Posso me retirar agora, meu pai? – indagou a princesa, igualmente esgotada ante os acontecimentos daquele dia.

- Pode, Frigga – respondeu o príncipe das Colinas de Ferro.

- Meus respeitos – disse ao se dirigir aos anões de Erebor antes de sumir pela porta principal do grande salão.

- Gostei dela – disse o amigo de Thorin descontraidamente.

- É uma boa filha. Será sem dúvida uma esposa devotada – observou o filho de Gror –Bem, podem se dirigir aos seus aposentos agora, se assim o desejarem...

- Por certo, a noite já nos rendeu bastante – respondeu Balin, observando a expressão enigmática no rosto de Thorin que olhava na direção do caminho pelo qual a princesa seguira.

* * *

*1 Narag-zâram: lago negro.

*2Tamunzahar: Nogrod

*3 Gabilgathol: Belegost

*4Felak: ferramenta usada para entalhar, cinzel.

*5 Felakgundu: escavador de grutas.


	6. Despedida

Não há como não agradecer os carinhosos e estimulantes reviews que recebi pelo capítulo passado. Não fossem eles, talvez já tivesse desistido desta empreitada. Enfim... Obrigada a **Reggie** Jolie (que tem se esmerado em atualizar semanalmente sua maravilhosa fic **Of Elves and humans**), **Sadie** (que dispensa apresentações, obrigada por tirar leite de pedra e dar uma olhadinha no texto) e **Gessi** ( que não deixou review, mas garantiu que leu - hehehehe - sua fic **'As Areias do Tempo'** , já está nos devendo uma atualização!). Muito obrigada também à querida **Dani** ( Que se propôs a atualizar sua "**Se Você Partir**", uma história cheia de surpresas e sustos deliciosos). E não poderia esquecer minha mais nova 'mellon-nin', **Vindalf Divergar**, que tem compartilhado comigo essa paixão pelo Povo de Durin. Sua fic **O Problema Com Kili, **está entre as minhas preferidas, com **Ered Luin e Pacto em Gundabad**, vindo em seguida, além de suas outras obras primas.

Gostaria de mandar um abraço especial à minha querida **Myriara**, minha eterna mestra, da qual sou fã incondicional. Sua Trilogia com Haldir e Darai é insuperável. Que Mordor não a mantenha por muito tempo longe de nós.

Todas as fics indicadas estão nos meus favoritos. Cliquem e confiram que vale a pena!

Um 'xero' nos que leram e não puderam comentar. Grata por me brindarem com seu carinho que lamento não poder responder.

E um grande abraço a todos do Tolkiengroup, pois se for começar a citar nomes esquecerei alguém, o que seria imperdoável.

Reviews! Please! Deixem-me saber o que acharam. Sugestões, críticas, impressões e questionamentos serão vistos com carinho e respondidos no menor tempo possível.

* * *

Após a noite que sucedera o primeiro encontro, pelo menos o primeiro encontro oficial entre Thorin e Frigga, a princesa era, novamente, aguardada pelo mesmo trio que a recebera na véspera.

A jovem ainda não se apresentara para o desjejum, o que quase fez com que Náin perdesse o apetite. Será que depois de todo o ocorrido na noite anterior ela cometeria o mesmo erro, apesar de ter assegurado a seu noivo que não o faria?

Todavia, sem que o pai percebesse, a filha se aproximara, para alívio do soberano das Colinas de Ferro.

- Perdão pelo atraso - disse a princesa tomando um acento.

- Pelo menos dessa vez a refeição ainda não terminou. Estamos progredindo – disse Balin olhando simpaticamente para a moça.

Contudo, o sorriso quase que forçado revelou que o estado de ânimo da princesa não era dos melhores. Após sentar-se, tomou um pão, colocando-o em seu prato e pôs um pouco de suco no copo.

Thórin não pode deixar de perceber. Ela estava lá; A pulseira. E o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o fato de esta ser a única joia que portava. Nem mesmo os tímidos brincos estavam presentes. Não estava habituado a ver anãs daquela maneira, sem enfeites e tranças adornadas com fios de ouro. A simplicidade de Frigga o inquietava. Os cabelos presos apenas parcialmente por uma peça de metal emolduravam-lhe o rosto. 'Um belo rosto.', pensou o príncipe.

O pão e o suco permaneceram lá diante da jovem por um bom tempo. Parecia estar à mesa não para se alimentar, mas para cumprir um papel em uma peça. As mãos pousadas por sobre as pernas.

O príncipe de Erebor não pôde observar a noiva por muito tempo. Náin exigia a atenção de Thorin a todo instante, conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos, inclusive adiantando possíveis negócios que poderiam ser facilitados entre seu povo e o da montanha solitária.

- E onde está mestre Gror? – indagou Balin – Desde que chegamos, pouco temos desfrutado de sua companhia.

- Está tratando de negócios. É muito ocupado.

- Muito ocupado contando moedas... – comentou Frigga para desgosto do pai que a fitara com um olhar de repreensão. A princesa não reagira, tampouco se desculpara.

- E onde está sua avó, minha jovem? – indagou Balin, tentando estabelecer um diálogo com a moça.

- Está passando alguns dias com meus avós maternos que, desde a partida de minha mãe em um acidente durante uma viagem, não quiseram mais continuar dentro destes muros. Sua residência fica à rua principal.

- Entendo – disse Balin, observando a melancolia da moça.

- E tanto minha mãe, como minha sogra têm muito que conversar – disse Nain atraindo sobre si o olhar desagradado de Frigga.

- Talvez minha avó não se agrade de ficar contando moedas, meu pai.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou o lugar do diálogo após a declaração tão sincera quanto verdadeira de Frigga.

Sentindo-se culpado por haver levantado o assunto, Balin tentou contornar a situação.

- Conte-nos mais sobre as rotas de comércio as quais estava se referindo, mestre Nain.

O soberano das Colinas de Ferro animou-se ante a proposta do Conselheiro de Erebor e retomou o assunto interrompido.

Quando um tempo considerável havia passado, a voz de Frigga voltou a ser ouvida.

- Posso me retirar, meu pai?

- Mal tocou na comida. O que aconteceu?

- Uma indisposição passageira.

O velho anão fitou a filha. Temia que fosse um artifício, pois sabia que embora houvesse concordado com o noivado, não fora sem restrições que o fizera.

- Nesse caso, pode ir. Espero contudo que encontre ânimo para dar um pouco de atenção ao seu noivo no dia de hoje.

- Quando for da vontade dele, meu pai – respondeu olhando para o rapaz.

- Irei procurá-la tão logo seu pai me libere – afirmou Thorin.

- Tenham um bom dia – concluiu antes de se retirar.

* * *

Algum tempo após o desjejum, um bom tempo na verdade, pois Nain usou da paciência do filho de Thrain tanto quanto lhe fora possível, Thorin abordou um dos criados.

- Onde está a princesa?

- Se dirigiu à rua dos ferreiros, onde morava o velho Davur.

- Morava?

- Ele morreu durante a noite.

Thorin compreendeu então o motivo dos olhos baixos da noiva. Pensou em não procurá-la. Esta tinha que, por obrigação, manter-se a seu alcance. Não fora este o combinado?

Contudo, um velho amigo havia falecido. Ela parecia devotar um carinho todo especial ao velho ferreiro. Thorin começou a ponderar entre ir ou não em sua busca. Por que não, afinal?

Caminhou pelas ruas da cidade, sem pressa. Observando o ir e vir dos _khazâd _das Colinas de Ferro. Também seu povo. A aliança certametne favoreceria ambos os reinos. O Povo de Durin vivia disperso. Cada reino, muitas vezes fechado em si mesmo. Estabelecendo relações estritamente comerciais com outras raças. Necessitavam um do outro. Thorin começava a reconhecer e reverenciar novamente a sabedoria do pai, refletindo consigo mesmo se algum dia seria capaz de assumir o papel que _Mahal_ lhe reservara.

Após algum tempo suas pernas o levaram ao seu destino. Aquela rua. Aquela oficina onde vira a noiva pela primeira vez. E ela estava lá, fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa.

**- **O herdeiro de Dáin, Thrór, tomou parte dos sobreviventes das Montanhas Cinzentas e retornaram ao reino sob a Montanha em Erebor, enquanto que neste mesmo ano, seu irmão Grór, tomou aqueles que restaram e os conduziu para as Colinas de Ferro. E novamente estes povos prosperam, pois há agora grande comércio entre os _Khazâd_, Homens de Valle e de Esgaroth e os Elfos de Mirkwood.

- Você ficará no lugar de Davur nos contando histórias, Frigga?

A princesa inclinou-se na direção do menino passando a mão levemente por sobre as bochechas gorduchas.

- Infelizmente não, meu pequeno. Gostaria muito de continuar aqui com vocês. Nada me faria mais feliz. Contudo nem sempre podemos fazer o que queremos. Infelizmente, terei me casar em breve...

O comentário da jovem atingiu Thorin de uma forma que ele não esperava. A notícia fora dada por ela como se estivesse dizendo que seria entregue a uma horda de _rakhâs*__1_ enfurecidos. Ela preferiria ficar ali, naquela oficina caindo aos pedaços contando histórias do que ir para Erebor reinar com ele sobre o maior dos reinos _Khazâd_!

- Foi seu noivo quem lhe deu essa linda pulseira? – perguntou uma das meninas que mirou o objeto na mão com a qual a jovem acariciara o amigo.

- Sim, foi ele – disse sem muito entusiasmo.

- E onde estão suas outras joias? – continuou a menina, que como toda menina anã, exceto Frigga, tinham um fascínio especial pelas peças tão caras aos filhos de _Mahal_.

- Estou de luto por Davur.

- Mas ele não era nada seu! Quer dizer, não era seu parente – o menino tentou arremedar o comentário infeliz diante do olhar da princesa.

- Ele era tudo para mim, Bivar.

- Também vamos sentir muita falta dele – disse a menorzinha com o rostinho molhado de lágrimas. Por que ele teve que morrer?

Frigga segurou o rosto da menininha com as mãos, sofrendo por precisar dar uma resposta que ela mesma ainda não havia encontrado.

- Ouviram as histórias dele, as tradições de nosso povo, incontáveis vezes, não foi?

As crianças assentiram.

- Se continuarem contando essas histórias, passando adiante, ele, de certa forma, continuará vivo.

Frigga viu suas pernas serem envolvidas por bracinhos em busca de consolo.

- Agora vão. Holda precisa arrumar tudo aqui.

- Adeus, Frigga – disseram, deixando a oficina. Contudo um ainda permaneceu.

- Frigga.

- Sim, Bivar.

- Você deve gostar muito do seu noivo, se mesmo de luto não tirou a pulseira que ele lhe deu. Quando eu tiver uma noiva, eu a considerarei como meu maior tesouro e serei eu mesmo a forjar-lhe as joias.

A observação do rapazote não passou despercebida ao filho de Thrain. Quando mais jovem, tivera pensamentos semelhantes.

- Acho que você já não é mais tão criança assim, não é rapazinho, para continuar ouvindo histórias... Quanto anos tem?

- Já tenho 15 anos. E daí? Quantos anos você tem, Frigga? – perguntou sorrindo sem esperar pela resposta desnecessária

A princesa também sorriu. Fato era que o jovem seguia seu exemplo de perto.

- Adeus, Bivar.

- Adeus, Frigga.

A princesa não conseguia se levantar. Olhava cada canto da oficina na esperança de que o velho Davur, seu confidente, seu amigo, aparecesse e dissesse que tudo não passara de uma brincadeira e que ele ainda estaria ali sempre que ela precisasse.

Thorin não ousava se mexer. Não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela situação. Não, não fora o que o menino pensara. A jovem usava a pulseira em respeito à palavra empenhada. E o príncipe de Erebor não sabia por que, de alguma forma, aquilo o estava incomodando.

- Vai voltar para o palácio agora, minha senhora? – indagou Holda ao ver a falta de ânimo da princesa. A real intenção da criada era tirá-la daquele torpor.

- Eu devia ter ficado ao lado dele, Holda – disse olhando o pulso – em vez de ter ido ao palácio receber presentes – concluiu agarrando a pulseira como quem iria arrancá-la. Contudo, seu senso de dever a deteve e Frigga levou as mãos ao rosto – Vê como estou certa quando digo que tesouros só trazem infelicidade? Sempre que olhar para esta bendita joia vou me lembrar de minha ausência na hora em quem meu amigo mais precisou de mim. É bom mesmo que tenha prometido não tirá-la nunca!

- Não se torture assim, senhora. Davur morreu calmamente durante o sono, asseguro-lhe que não sofreu nada. E a última imagem que levou consigo foi o seu rosto debruçado sobre a cabeceira dele juntamente com a lembrança de todos os cuidados com o qual a senhora sempre o brindou. Quem sabe não foi melhor assim. A senhora vai partir. Quem mais zelaria por ele? Aquele _Khuzd*__1_ teimoso só permitia que a senhorita e as crianças permanecessem por perto.

- É que para ele, eu nunca deixei de ser uma criança. Cresci ouvindo suas histórias...

Frigga abraçou Holda que a criara desde pequena. Permaneceram assim por um bom tempo.

Thorin não viu quando o abraço terminou, pois saíra em retorno ao palácio. Sua vontade era romper de vez aquela aliança. A jovem parecia culpá-lo. Distorcia os fatos. As excentricidades da princesa, que de início lhe pareceram apenas curiosas, agora estavam realmente começando a incomodá-lo. Não era nada estimulante desposar uma jovem forçadamente. Incomodava-o profundamente o fato de que a moça estivesse vindo a ele sem que tal fosse de sua vontade. Não esperava encontrar uma noiva apaixonada, contudo a rejeição latente era mais do que seu orgulho e dignidade poderiam suportar.

* * *

De volta ao palácio a princesa descobrira de uma forma não muito agradável que Thorin estivera a sua procura.

- Eu pensei que ainda se demoraria durante horas com o senhor, meu pai! Pareciam ter tanto sobre o que conversar por conta do acordo...

- Não se trata de pensar isso ou aquilo Frigga! Desde que ele chegou você vem cometendo falha sobre falha. Não é com atrasos e descasos que irá nos assegurar esta aliança!

A princesa emudeceu. Assegurar a aliança, o acordo, os negócios ou seja lá do que se tratasse tudo aquilo. Qualquer coisa, menos um casamento. Era só o que interessava agora.

- Precisa compreender, minha neta – interveio Grór – que fortalecer os laços com Erebor pode ser muito vantajoso. Sei que sua cabecinha – disse com o dedo na testa da moça – se interessa mais por letras do que por números, contudo deve confiar em nós quando dizemos que muito está em jogo. Deveria esforçar-se mais para cumprir o seu papel, Frigga.

A princesa não conseguia mais se conter. Seus sentimentos, seu futuro, nunca haviam sido levados em consideração. Mesmo o pai, que a princípio mostrara-se preocupado em lhe conseguir um noivo, um braço forte, um guerreiro de valor, como dissera antes, agora parecia ter a visão ofuscada pela riqueza de Erebor.

- Parece-me que o brilho do ouro da Montanha Solitária vale mais aos seus olhos do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Frigga! – disseram em uníssono.

- E sobre o meu papel, gostaria que sanassem minhas dúvidas, pois a princípio me fora dito que se tratava de um casamento. Para selar uma aliança, sim, todavia um casamento. Então, como devo agir? Como uma noiva ou uma negociante?

- Seja como for, minha neta – disse Grór no tom grave dos _khazâd*__2_ – não tem se saído bem em nenhum dos dois casos. Esforce-se mais.

Mesmo Náin perdeu qualquer estímulo de prosseguir com a discussão. A declaração do senhor das Colinas de ferro fora categórica e inconteste.

- Vá procurar seu noivo – foi o que Náin falou antes de sair – e peça a _Mahal*__3_que ainda esteja dentro destes muros e que ainda a queira.

* * *

_*__1__Khuzd_: anão.

_*__2__khazâd_: anões.

_*__3__Mahal_: Aule, Valar criador dos anões.


	7. Muralhas

Todos temos nossos capítulos favoritos. Esse é um dos que mais gosto. Aliás, a partir deste, o prazer em escrever esta fic só aumentou.

Mais uma vez obrigada a:

**Sadie** (que dispensa apresentações, grata, por tirar leite de pedra e dar uma olhadinha no texto)

**Reggie** Jolie autora de **Of Elves and Humans **(Fic em português, apesar do título internacional...)

**Gessi - Ane Sekhmet** ( esperamos ansiosamente que os dias turbulentos de provas lhe concedam uma trégua para atualizar **'As Areias do Tempo'**)

**Dani** ( Que se propôs a atualizar sua "**Se Você Partir**", uma história cheia de surpresas e sustos deliciosos, que a inspiração não tarde!)

**Vindalf Dvergar**, que tem compartilhado comigo essa paixão pelos _khazâd_. Suas fics **O Problema Com Kili** e **O Mundo de Acordo com Dis **são TDB

**Marina, querida Marina**, como esquecer de você? Beijos mil!

**Gilda H**, que infelizmente não possui conta no ffnet e que não posso responder aos reviews. Partilhamos a mesma obcessão, minha linda! E pode cobrar o quanto quiser. Tais cobranças só me fazem feliz!

Gostaria de mandar um abraço especial à minha querida **Myriara**, minha eterna mestra, da qual sou fã incondicional. Sua Trilogia com Haldir e Darai é insuperável. Que Mordor não a mantenha por muito tempo longe de nós.

Todas as fics indicadas estão nos meus favoritos. Cliquem e confiram que vale a pena!

Um 'xero' nos que leram e não puderam comentar. Acessos vindos de lugares que nem imaginaria: Bulgária, Croácia, Itália, França, EUA, Reino Unido, Alemanha, Austrália, Países Baixos, Portugal, Espanha, Rússia, Suécia (Ufa! Espero não ter esquecido ninguém.) Grata por me brindarem com seu carinho que lamento não poder agradecer à altura.

E um grande abraço a todos do Tolkiengroup, pois se for começar a citar nomes esquecerei alguém, o que seria imperdoável.

Reviews! Please! Deixem-me saber o que acharam. Sugestões, críticas, impressões e questionamentos serão vistos com carinho e respondidos no menor tempo possível.

* * *

Thorin observava a cidade a seus pés. Sentia o vento batendo no rosto. Respirava o ar das montanhas a fim de que por alguns instantes os aborrecimentos recentes o deixassem e permitindo-se admirar as construções, a muralha, a habilidade de seu povo. Pensara que uma mudança de ares o ajudaria a desfazer-se da ânsia que o consumia. Enganara-se. A perturbação parecia persegui-lo, e agora, além dela, havia uma noiva problemática com a qual lidar. E seu pai lhe dissera que um casamento o favoreceria...

O rapaz, com certeza, não deixava de impressionar pelo porte, pensava Frigga enquanto o observava de longe. Era mais alto do que a maioria dos _khazâd_ que conhecia. E, sem dúvida alguma, o pretendente que mais a intrigara. As mãos às costas, os cabelos soltos por sobre a roupa azul-marinho... qual seria a expressão em seu rosto? Com que humor estaria? Até que ponto as palavras do pai refletiam a situação como realmente era? Gostaria de saber antes de arriscar-se a tirá-lo de seus pensamentos.

O filho de Thrain, aparentemente, não percebera sua presença, ou, se percebera , ignorara. Fosse como fosse, não poderia esperar mais. Caso o príncipe de Erebor se desse conta de que o analisava, seria um constrangimento a mais.

- Incomodo? – indagou a princesa.

A princípio, Thorin não se movera. Parecia mesmo que não ouvira a pergunta de Frigga.

Ouvira. E percebera a presença muito antes de a mesma ser anunciada. Todavia ignorara. Assim como ignorava agora o chamado da moça. Já fizera mais do que poderiam esperar dele.

- _Uzbad_ Thorin? – chamou um pouco mais alto, entretanto a voz não refletia nenhuma insegurança. E embora tenha admirado a firmeza, ele não cedeu.

Frigga respirou fundo. Só poderia estar testando sua paciência, aquele _Khuzd _arrogante. Surdo não era. De qualquer forma, o pai tinha alguma razão. Falhara. Por motivos justos, estava certa, mas falhara. Cabia a ela salvar aquela aliança. Sim. Trataria dessa forma sua relação com príncipe de Erebor. Não passava disso, afinal.

Deu mais alguns passos em sua direção. A distância que estava, se o noivo a ignorasse,ficaria evidente que era de forma deliberada que o fazia.

- _Uzbad?_

Thorin ergueu ainda mais a cabeça como caçador que se delicia com o desespero da presa. Chegou a ensaiar um olhar para o lado como quem iria dar a atenção solicitada. Iria, mas não deu. Algo em si estava apreciando muito testar a paciência da moça a fim de ver até onde suportaria. Queria fazê-la perder aquela pose de prudência que nela via desde que se conheceram.

Frigga tinha as faces vermelhas de ira. Havia sangue em suas veias e não água. Ganas de esmurrar aquelas costas duras como a muralha que os abrigava.'Argh! Teimoso. Pode ignorar minha voz. Vamos ver se conseguirá ignorar minha imagem'.

A princesa avançou lentamente como se houvesse chegado naquele momento. Pôs-se frente a frente com seu noivo. Seu opositor; seria mais apropriado de se dizer. Ele era alto, digno da linhagem do primeiro Pai, forçando Frigga a erguer a cabeça. A distância de pouco mais de um palmo entre os dois.

Ao ver a filha de Nain postar-se diante dele, não pode deixar de admirar a determinação e o autocontrole da moça. Encarando-o friamente. Contudo, o príncipe de Erebor podia ver, por trás daquela máscara dura, os olhos em chamas. '_Baraz!*__2__'_ pensou, como vestido que usava e os cabelos que lhe emolduravam o rosto.

Frigga chegou a abrir a boca, mas foi Thorin quem falou primeiro.

- O que deseja? – disse displicentemente, como se realmente só houvesse notado sua presença naquele instante.

A princesa respirou, procurando acalmar-se. O noivo parecia-lhe tão frio quanto o vento que soprava em seu rosto.

- Soube que me procurou... – principiou a dama.

- Soube? Ao que me consta, desde o desjejum, tanto para mim quanto para a senhora, parecia ter ficado claro que eu a procuraria.

Frigga engoliu seco. Ele a pegara pela palavra.

- Gostaria de me desculpar.

- Outra vez?

Ante sua pergunta, o príncipe pôde ver as chamas nos olhos da princesa se intensificarem como um vulcão enfurecido.

A jovem fechou os olhos. Pouco importava que ele estivesse vendo ou não. Cerrou as pálpebras para não ver por alguns segundos aquela expressão irritantemente desafiadora. Respirou mais uma vez, deixando que o ar preenchesse seus pulmões. Ainda que ele a interrompesse, ela prosseguiria. Determinou-se, armando-se com a obstinação dos _khazâd_.

- Sei que tenho falhado. E que não tenho lhe dado a devida atenção.

- Que bom que admite.

- Perdi alguém que me era muito querido e por infortúnio essa perda coincidiu com sua chegada.

- Eu sei.

- Sabe?

- O ferreiro.

Frigga deixou-se abalar por um momento. Ele sabia? Então por que tanta frieza? Não tinha sentimentos aquele _khuzd_ insensível?Fato era que não o imaginara assim tão frio. Contudo não pararia para pensar nisso agora. Deveria manter diante dos olhos seu objetivo.

- Pois bem, sei que isso não me redime de meus erros, mas estou disposta a fazer o que o senhor achar razoável, a fim de deixar esses incidentes para trás para que a aliança entre nossos reinos não seja prejudicada.

- Aliança?

- Sim – respondeu, estranhando o tom com o qual o noivo a indagou sobre o compromisso.

- Está preocupada em perder a aliança com Erebor? É mais arguta do que pensei, esmerando-se assim em defender os interesses de seu reino. Para alguém que discursou vigorosamente sobre a leviandade de nossas riquezas...

Os olhos da princesa quase incendiaram. Ele que desde o início se referia a aliança e não ao casamento, agora a acusava de agir pensando em seu reino. 'Resista, Frigga',ordenava a si mesma. Por graça que, enquanto procurava as palavras certas pra continuar o diálogo, Thorin se pronunciou.

- Julga-me um _khuzd_ sem palavra? Acha que por conta dos caprichos de uma mocinha eu voltaria atrás no compromisso assumido? Quanto a aliança, não há com que se preocupar.

- Agradeço sua boa vontade – disse aliviada, lembrando-se das palavras do pai.

- Já quanto a isso – disse apontando para ele e para ela – caiu muito em minha estima. Saiu-se, a bem da verdade, uma ótima negociante, já como noiva...

Thorin não concluiu, ou melhor, encerrou a frase meneando a cabeça em desaprovação e saiu caminhando após dar as costas à Frigga que só não pulou por sobre dele tentando enforcá-lo porque sua condição de princesa das Colinasde Ferro não o permitia.

As palavras, contudo, queimavam em sua garganta.

- Decaí em sua estima? – indagou a dama.

Thorin parou, permanecendo de costas.

Frigga buscava ar, tentando manter o que restava de sua compostura.

- E quando, por _Mahal_, fui agraciada com tamanha honra? Desde a primeira vez que nos vimos só recebi censuras de sua parte!

- Censuras e uma pulseira de ouro maciço cravada de diamantes – disse voltando-se para a noiva – feita especialmente para a bem-aventurada jovem escolhida para reinar a meu lado em Erebor.

Frigga levou a mão ao pulso que usava a joia. E desejou se mutilar. Teve ganas de arrancar a própria mão para poder se livrar daquela promessa infeliz. Contudo, procurou acalmar-se. Nada de bom poderia vir da ira que crescia em seu peito. Precisava pensar claramente, e a raiva jamais era boa conselheira. A princesa soltou a pulseira deixando que os braços tomassem novamente seu lugar ao longo do corpo.

Thorin observou atentamente os movimentos da noiva. Sentira a ira que movera a mão da princesa em direção ao artefato. Não duvidara sequer por um momento que a jovem seria capaz de arrancá-lo. Todavia, não executara o ato. Os olhos do príncipe ainda observavam a mão que carregava a joia retornar a seu lugar junto ao corpo da dama quando ouviu a voz de sua dona chegar-lhe aos ouvidos.

- Não respondeu à minha pergunta, _uzbad_ – disse a princesa recuperando seu autocontrole – Quando, em nome de Durin, fui agraciada com sua estima?

O anão piscou por um momento, buscando retomar de onde parara e reconhecendo interiormente que muito poucos havia em Arda capazes de distraí-lo daquela forma.

- Vim de Erebor até aqui demonstrando toda minha boa vontadesem saber o que poderia encontrar– começou a falar cadenciadamente - Submeti-me a seu capricho de me conhecer, como se lhe fosse dado o direito de me avaliar, e não levei em consideração seus atrasos e descasos por mais de uma vez. É o bastante? – arguiu calmamente, embora já se pudesse perceber uma pequena alteração em seu ânimo.

- Quer me convencer de que essa boa vontade foi por mim? Ou pelo casamento? O tempo todo se preocupou apenas com a Aliança, assim como meu pai e meu avô. Não tente me fazer sentir culpada, pois tal fardo não me cabe.

Os argumentos da moça faziam todo sentido. Contudo, Thorin não o admitiria nem em mil anos.

- Já que quer falar em fardos e culpados, diga-me então por que me culpa por não haver estado à cabeceira de seu amigo? Acha, por ventura, que planejei minha chegada para tal fim? Saiba: no que depender de mim, está liberada da obrigação de usar essa bendita joia. Peço apenas que a guarde, pois presentes assim não se devolvem.

- Como sabe que lamentei não estar à cabeceira de Davur? – indagou ante a revelação inesperada. Um turbilhão de possibilidades inundando sua mente.

Thorin congelou. Fato era que não haveria como explicar seu conhecimento de causa se não revelasse a verdade. 'Que seja', pensou.

- Fui a sua busca após seu pai me liberar como prometi. Sempre cumpro minhas promessas – disse buscando uma saída honrosa.

- Seguiu-me?

- Por quem me toma?

- Então?

- Informei-me de seu paradeiro e fui procurá-la, como combinamos. Encontrei-a na oficina.

Nesse momento, Thorin já havia recuperado a calma. Percebera que a afirmação desarmara a princesa. A surpresa suplantara a ira, pelo menos por enquanto.

Frigga caminhou em sua direção vencendo a pouca distância que os separava. Uma preocupação estampada no rosto.

- O que ouviu? – disse com voz rouca, compreendendo agora o motivo da frieza do rapaz ao encontrá-lo há pouco.

Thorin começou a falar lentamente. Testando as palavras e o efeito que estas fariam sobre a filha de Nain.

- Encontrei-a contando histórias. Mais precisamente a história de nossos avós.

- E?

- E vi-a consolando algumas crianças pela morte do velho ferreiro – Thorin sentiu o coração amolecer um pouco ao recordar-se da delicadeza de Frigga. Não refletira sobre sua ternura até então.

- Apenas isso? – indagou a moça.

O príncipe de Erebor deu um passo adiante deixando seu rosto bastante próximo do rosto da jovem.

- E o que mais havia para ouvir? – disse com voz baixa.

A princesa nada respondeu. E não conseguiu mais encarar o _khuzd_ ao lembrar-se de seu comentário sobre a chegada do mesmo. Sobre seu presente e sua presença. Baixou a cabeça. Abriu a guarda. Não possuía mais argumentos.

Thorin aproximou a boca do ouvido da noiva.

- O que mais havia para ouvir, Frigga? - indagou em um sussurro, provocando a jovem inconformada com a própria impotência ante os fatos incontestes.

Seu corpo estremecera. Pela primeira vez a chamara pelo nome. Justamente naquele momento em que se via encurralada. Thorin agindo como um caçador que deseja demonstrar domínio sobre um animal selvagem acuado.

A moça não se mexia. Não conseguiria, mesmo que quisesse.

O jovem afastou o rosto. Mirou filha de Nain. 'Não', pensou consigo mesmo, 'não a liberarei assim não facilmente'. Aproximou novamente orosto do outro ouvido prosseguindo:

- O que eu não poderia escutar?

O rapaz conseguia sentir o tremor que vinha da princesa. E algo nele estava apreciando muito o fato de haver conseguido dobrá-la. Prosseguiu:

- Que não está satisfeita em vir comigo para Erebor? Que preferiria ficar naquela oficina contando histórias? Que por minha culpa não pode assistir seu amigo em seus últimos momentos? Que só não arrancou essa pulseira do braço, como quase fizera há pouco, por causa de uma promessa feita a si mesma e não por consideração a quem a presenteou?

Afastou o rosto, mas não deu sequer um passo atrás. Quedou-se aguardando pela resposta da princesa. Demorasse o quanto demorasse, não sairia dali sem uma reação da parte dela.

Chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de, abalada como estava, a moça saíssecorrendo de sua presença aos prantos como faziam as mocinhas em Erebor quando ele, usando de provocações ainda menores do que estas, desejava afastá-las. Mas não. Não a filha de Nain, pode constatar o príncipe.

Frigga finalmente se rendeu à verdade inconteste. Não poderia negar nada. Ele ouvira tudo. Mas que coração frio era aquele que não via que suas reações estavam afetadas pela morte de Davur? Seu mundo desmoronando...

Fosse como fosse, mais uma vez cabia a ela o papel de se desculpar. _Mahal!_ Quantas vezes mais deveria se desculpar com aquele _Khuzd_?

- Eu o ofendi – iniciou, erguendo os olhos, superando mais uma vez as expectativas de seus interlocutor–não é sua culpa, nunca foi. Os fatos se sucederam de forma a me roubaram a serenidade necessária a minha posição. Fui injusta consigo. E por tal culpa, retrato-me.

Frigga buscava se superar, na verdade. Contudo, nem todo sentimento poderia ser contido assim tão facilmente. Parecia não suportar mais tanta pressão. A perda do amigo doendo-lhe no peito. Os olhos da princesa brilharam com as lágrimas que ser formaram, todavia não chegaram a molhar-lhe o rosto. A filha de Nain não permitira. Por Durin, que não permitiria. Não na frente do príncipe de Erebor. Não passaria por mais fraca do que o que já aparentava.

Todavia, tal juízo severo que fazia de si mesma não era partilhado pelo herdeiro de Thror que não estava habituado a ver tamanha grandeza de alma. 'Por Durin', pensou consigo mesmo, 'nada é capaz de lhe roubar a compostura?' A humildade de Frigga, que agora o mirava aguardando por sua reação, fizera-o baixar os olhos por um momento. Ele, que pela força do machado, da voz e da linhagem do qual se considerava guardião subjugara tantos inimigos, era, naquele instante obrigado a se dobrar, ainda que apenas por alguns segundos, diante de uma força maior que a sua.

O rapaz aproximou o rosto. Face a face. A mão masculina acercando-se do pulso que carregava a joia. Tocou-a. Sentiu o ouro. As pedras. Estranhamente seus dedos queriam ter entre si não mais a peça, e sim a mão que ela ornava. Todavia, não se atreveu a tanto.

Abriu os lábios a fim de fornecer a resposta aguardada. A voz do príncipe não era propriamente gentil, mas perdera muito do tom provocativo assumido até entã olhos dizendo mais do que suas palavras.

- Não precisa continuar a usá-la se não quiser. Não foi feita para carregar uma má lembrança e sim para celebrar a alegria da abundância de tempos de paz e prosperidade.

Frigga deu um passo atrás. A proximidade física fazendo-a esquecer-se por um momento de quem eram e do assunto que estava sendo tratado. Por alguns segundos, viu diante de si tão somente um filho de _Mahal_ possuidor de algo que a inquietava. Sua voz? Seu porte? Sua arrogância? Não saberia dizer caso fosse questionada. Algo parecia haver mudado na forma como o príncipe a mirava.

- Eu a pus em seu braço. Deseja que a retire? – indagou fazendo a moça piscar e retomar o raciocínio.

A princesa balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

'Teimosa' – pensou Thorin esboçando um sorriso.

Frigga tentou se recompor.

- Posso considerar minhas desculpas aceitas?

- Por hora sim, pelo menos até que me apronte alguma novamente.

Frigga fitou o _khuzd_. Algo divertido em seus olhos. De certa forma, conciliador. Não se tratava de uma provocação.

- Devo ir agora – disse a princesa antes de se retirar – Meus respeitos.

Thorin baixou a cabeça em resposta a solicitação da moça e observou a jovem enquanto se afastava.

'Uma adversária de valor', foi o que pensou. Mas não apenas isso.

* * *

*1_rakhâs_: orcs, plural;

*2baraz; vermelho.


	8. Dáin

Este é um capítulo curtinho. Incialmente constituía um só corpo com o próximo. Decidi separá-los a fim de não deixar um capítulo grande demais e, também e principalmente, a fim de dar um destaque a esse _khuzd_ pelo qual tenho um carinho especial: Dain.

Mais uma vez obrigada a:

**Sadie** (que dispensa apresentações, grata, por tirar leite de pedra e dar uma olhadinha no texto)

**Reggie** Jolie autora de **Of Elves and Humans**(Em português, apesar do título internacional...)** atualizada hoje!**

**Gessi - Ane Sekhmet** ( esperamos ansiosamente que os dias turbulentos de provas lhe concedam uma trégua para atualizar **'As Areias do Tempo'**)

**Dani** ( Que se propôs a atualizar sua "**Se Você Partir**", uma história cheia de surpresas e sustos deliciosos, que a inspiração não tarde!)

**Vindalf Dvergar**, que tem compartilhado comigo essa paixão pelos _khazâd_. Suas fics **O Problema Com Kili** e **O Mundo de Acordo com Dis **são minhas preferidas!

**Marina, querida Marina**, como esquecer de você? Beijos mil!

Para você também, **Marcela**, que o ffnet não permite que deixe reviews, mas que sempre encontra um jeitinho de me inspirar!

**Gilda H**, sim, temperamento forte é o que os _khazâd _ possuem de melhor! Estamos fazendo de tudo para atualizar semanalmente.

Gostaria de mandar um abraço especial à minha querida **Myriara**, minha eterna mestra, da qual sou fã incondicional. Sua Trilogia com Haldir e Darai é insuperável. Que Mordor não a mantenha por muito tempo longe de nós.

Todas as fics indicadas estão nos meus favoritos. Cliquem e confiram que vale a pena!

Um 'xero' nos que leram e não puderam comentar. Essa semana novos acessos de **Argentina, Polônia e Grécia**, além dos que citei no capítulo passado. Grata por me brindarem com seu carinho que lamento não poder agradecer à altura. E um grande abraço a todos do** Tolkiengroup.**

Reviews! Please! Deixem-me saber o que acharam. Sugestões, críticas, impressões e questionamentos serão vistos com carinho e respondidos no menor tempo possível.

* * *

Thorin quedou-se olhando a figura feminina enquanto a princesa se retirava. Enfrentara-o valorosamente sem abrir mão de sua serenidade. E o príncipe viu-se pensando que deveria ser, no mínimo, interessante vê-la perder o autocontrole. Um sorriso no canto da boca surgiu no rosto do herdeiro de Thrór. Sorriso que não agradou de forma alguma ao recém chegado filho de Durin.

- Posso saber por que olha para minha irmã dessa maneira, meu primo? – indagou o filho mais velho de Nain bastante desagradado do olhar cobiçador estampado no rosto de Thorin.

- Dáin? – perguntou para confirmar a suspeita de que estava diante do irmão de sua noiva, do qual guardava nada mais do que apenas uma vaga lembrança. Durante muitos anos a convivência entre os dois ramos da família fora deixada de lado. Poucos foram os encontros entre os descendentes dos irmãos Gror e Thrór.

- Há muito tempo que não nos víamos. Recordo-me de você apenas como um menino nos braços de sua mãe. E agora o encontro aqui, tudo acertado pra que desposes Frigga.

- Toda negociação foi feita por nossos pais. Soube apenas quando me fora solicitado vir até aqui a fim de conhecê-la.

- Para que 'ela' o conhecesse, foi o que eu soube.

- Que seja – disse Thorin descontente com a observação. Ele, todavia, conteve-se. Não seria nem um pouco prudente um conflito agora que a aliança entre os dois reinos estava bem encaminhada. Por Durin, e apenas por sua linhagem suportaria aquelas provocações. Se Frigga, conseguia – e Thorin surpreendeu-se por ver-se tomando como exemplo uma atitude da futura esposa – ele também conseguiria.

- Minha irmã não é fácil de se dobrar, Thorin. Não é de sua natureza abaixar a cabeça.

- Não é da natureza dos _Khazâd_.

- Por certo, mas Frigga, menos ainda.

- Onde está querendo chegar, Dáin?

- O que fez a ela para que se quedasse no estado que a vi agora há pouco? – indagou vencendo a distância que havia entre eles.

Thorin demorou-se em responder. Tudo o que ocorrera dizia respeito apenas a ele e a sua noiva.

- Isso é assunto nosso.

- Nosso?

- Meu e de sua irmã.

- Qualquer assunto que a entristeça me diz respeito, meu primo. Não sei que utilidade meu pai vê nesta aliança, mas se minha irmã for colocada sob sua tutela para receber menos atenção e cuidado do que recebe aqui – disse erguendo a arma diante do rosto de Thorin – _Baruk Khazâd!*__1_Sentirá a irá de meu machado em sua carne.

Dáin se retirou sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra ou esperar por qualquer resposta. Dentro de si, Thorin sentia crescer a ira de quem é encurralado, mas se conteve ao ver-se pensando que em seus braços, Frigga encontraria a proteção que lhe seria devida. Ainda que fosse apenas para não dar gosto àquele _khuzd _abusado!

* * *

A família se reunira a fim de fazer a refeição do meio-dia. Sob o olhar vigilante de seu primogênito, Nain entretinha Thorin. O senhor das Colinas de Ferro mostrava ao herdeiro de Erebor alguns artefatos tão antigos quanto preciosos, que jaziam em uma prateleira ao canto da sala, feitos pelos ancestrais que tinham em comum.

- Dáin! – Frigga adentrou o recinto e correu para abraçar o irmão – quando chegou?

- Há pouco mais de uma hora – disse, correspondendo o abraço!

- Argh, com certeza – comentou a moça levando a mão às narinas após se afastar um pouco – e em pouco mais de uma hora não houve tempo para tomar banho?

- Veja como fala comigo, Frigga! Sou general do exército das Colinas de Ferro. Mal chego e já mil preocupações são depositadas sobre meus ombros. O cuidado com minhas roupas pode esperar.

- E precisa vir almoçar neste estado? O cuidado com seu estômago também não pode? – indagou esmurrando o abdômen de Dáin. Este, em resposta, reclinou-se como se o golpe infantil fosse capaz de surtir algum efeito

- Ai! Calma, maninha. Por _Mahal_, que vão te levar embora ou não sei se chegaria a meus cem anos sendo vítima de seus golpes! Está vendo, meu primo – disse, fitando Thorin – quem se atrever a contrariá-la pode acabar se machucando e muito!

- Pois bem – disse Nain – então vamos almoçar – sente-se aqui, Frigga – concluiu indicando o lugar ao lado de Thorin.

Frigga suspirou. Seria melhor ir se acostumando. Enquanto tomava displicentemente o assento que lhe fora reservado, a princesa percebera uma ausência.

- Onde está meu avô?

- Tratando de negócios – respondeu o pai dando a entender que não gostaria de se estender no assunto.

- Negócios? Pois sim – comentou a princesa – por certo está a contar e recontar novamente as moedas de seu rico tesouro que, somente graças a _Mahal_, não estão gastas após tantas conferências.

- Frigga! Respeite seu avô – disse o pai – e respeite nosso convidado – concluiu apontando para o príncipe de Erebor.

- Eu o ofendi, meu noivo? – indagou a princesa firmemente. Não lembrava em nada a moça abalada que vira sair de sua presença momentos atrás. Parecia que a chegada do irmão a ajudara a recuperar o ânimo.

- Não, não me ofendeu – respondeu tomando dos talheres, parecendo não haver dado importância alguma ao fato de ter sido indagado.

- Vê, meu pai, já estão se entendendo muito bem – comentou Dáin, a fim de desviar do assunto indigesto que sabia que se seguiria.

O príncipe das Colinas de Ferro logrou êxito, pois os olhares de Thorin e Frigga se encontraram, ambos sentindo o desconcerto proveniente do comentário do filho mais velho de Nain.

Um silêncio pairou sobre os convivas, até que o próprio Dáin o rompera.

- Soube que tiveram alguns aborrecimentos próximo à Floresta dos elfos, meu primo – disse após um gole de cerveja.

O comentário desagradou o filho de Thrain. Contudo, não poderia ter sido evitado de qualquer forma. As notícias se espalham e se Dáin estava em viagem, por certo o infeliz incidente ocorrido com seu povo que corria a boca solta, inevitavelmente teria chegado aos ouvidos de seus parentes.

- Um triste fato, que já foi devidamente esclarecido e resolvido – sintetizou o príncipe de Erebor.

- Do que se trata? – indagou Náin.

Dáin deixou a cargo do primo esclarecer o assunto.

- Um grupo dos nossos foi emboscado na Floresta dos elfos enquanto levava uma encomenda bastante valiosa – disse juntando as mãos próximas ao queixo – _rakhâs*__1_.

- _Rakhâs_? – indagou Nain enquanto a princesa empalidecia visivelmente.

- Os elfos nos solicitaram que os entregadores tomassem uma determinada estrada que, como descobrimos, não era mais muito usada, com isso, não houve chance para os nossos. Apenas Dwalin conseguiu sair com vida.

- É o que acontece quando se confia em elfos.

O príncipe viu-se incomodado pelo significado inconteste das palavras do parente.

- Por isso fui a Thranduil e exigi uma compensação.

- E o que fez o eldar?

- Ele providenciou para que me fossem entregues as cabeças dos _rakhâs_ que foram devidamente queimadas diante das muralhas de Erebor – completou.

- E a encomenda foi recuperada?

-Sim – conclui secamente – devo admitir que são excelentes guerreiros e hábeis caçadores. O príncipe da floresta pôs-se no encalço das criaturas e, pelo que soube, não desistiu enquanto não recuperou o que nos fora levado.

- Alguma coisa errada, Frigga? – indagou o pai ao perceber que a filha cobria o rosto com uma das mãos ante a narrativa do noivo.

- Não estou passando bem, meu pai – respondeu passando a mão pela testa.

- Meu comentário sobre cabeças de orcs a ofendeu? – indagou Thorin – reconheço que o momento não é dos mais indicados – disse o mais próximo que pôde de um pedido de desculpas.

- Com licença – disse a princesa ao se levantar, jogando o lenço por sobre a mesa.

Os convivas apenas observaram enquanto a jovem se retirava.

- Sinto muito, meu rapaz – Nain começou a falar.

- Não precisa se desculpar pelo enjoo de sua filha...

- Não. Quero me desculpar por não havê-lo alertado.

- Pai, será prudente? – arguiu o irmão de Frigga, que não desejava que o assunto se prolongasse.

- Qual é o problema, Dáin? Se vai desposar sua irmã, ele precisa saber.

- Saber o quê? – indagou Thorin desconfiado.

Nain quedou-se em silêncio por um momento. O assunto a ser abordado requeria tato, além de, mesmo após decorridos tantos anos, ainda o afetar significativamente o senhor das Colinas de Ferro.

- A mãe de Frigga, minha esposa, foi morta em uma emboscada quando a filha ainda era pequena.

- Entendo – disse o filho de Thrain juntando as mãos.

- Um ataque impetrado pelos servos do escuro...

- _Rakhâs_?

- Sim.

- Pensei que tivesse sido...

- Um acidente de viagem. Sim, eu sei. A verdade é que... – Nain hesitava, buscando as palavras certas.

-Que... – incentivou o herdeiro de Erebor.

- Além da perda, havia a vergonha. Não queria macular a memória de minha esposa...

- Entendi – interrompeu Thorin compreendendo as entrelinhas e livrando o parente de mais esse constrangimento – não há com que se preocupar. Daqui tal assunto não sairá.

- Foi culpa minha – disse Nain.

- Pai, pare com isso, o senhor já bebeu demais.

- A missão era minha, eu não deveria ter permitido que ela fosse...

- Agora, chega. Com sua licença, meu primo – disse Dáin carregando o pai para fora do recinto. O anão deixara-se abalar por velhas lembranças. E não fora o único.

* * *

*1_Baruk Khazâd_: Machados dos anões, grito de guerra dos anões.

_*__2__rakhâs_: orcs, plural.


	9. O Colar

Ufa! Até que enfim! Deu um trabalhinho mas finalmente chegou. O próximo está quase pronto, não deve demorar.

Mais uma vez obrigada a:

**Sadie** (que dispensa apresentações, grata, por tirar leite de pedra e dar uma olhadinha no texto)

**Reggie** Jolie autora de **Of Elves and Humans**(Em português, apesar do título internacional...)

**Gessi - Ane Sekhmet** ( esperamos ansiosamente que os dias turbulentos de provas lhe concedam uma trégua para atualizar **'As Areias do Tempo'**)

**Dani** ( Que se propôs a atualizar sua "**Se Você Partir**", uma história cheia de surpresas e sustos deliciosos, que a inspiração não tarde!)

**Vindalf Dvergar**, que tem compartilhado comigo essa paixão pelos _khazâd_. Suas fics **O Problema Com Kili** e **O Mundo de Acordo com Dis **são minhas preferidas!

**Marina, querida Marina**, como esquecer de você? Beijos mil! E obrigada pelas postagens que sempre me inspiram!

Para você também, **Marcela**, que o ffnet não permite que deixe reviews, mas que sempre encontra um jeitinho de me inspirar!

**Gilda H**, você sumiu hem, mellon! Não pense que não senti sua falta!

**Danda**, obrigada por começar a ler a fic e parabéns por sua longa lista de publicações.

Gostaria de mandar um abraço especial à minha querida **Myriara**, minha eterna mestra, da qual sou fã incondicional. Sua Trilogia com Haldir e Darai é insuperável. Que Mordor não a mantenha por muito tempo longe de nós.

Todas as fics indicadas estão nos meus favoritos. Cliquem e confiram que vale a pena!

Um 'xero' nos que leram e não puderam comentar. Grata por me brindarem com seu carinho que lamento não poder agradecer à altura. E um grande abraço a todos do** Tolkiengroup.**

Reviews! Please! Deixem-me saber o que acharam. Sugestões, críticas, impressões e questionamentos serão vistos com carinho e respondidos no menor tempo possível.

* * *

Após haver deixado de forma inesperada a sala onde o almoço fora servido, Frigga se encaminhou até o lugar onde, tantas vezes, se recolhia a fim de refletir. O rol estava vazio, como de costume. Do início do corretor, com a mão apoiada na parede, fitava a tela que jazia em seu final. A princesa venceu lentamente a distância que havia entre ela e arte pendurada na parede antiga. A pintura feita em tamanho original chamava a atenção de quem passava pelas proximidades, contudo, apesar da decoração bem cuidada e do estado de limpeza impecável, o local não era muito frequentado. As poucas portas encontradas ao longo do corredor levavam a cômodos dantes utilizados somente pela antiga Senhora das Colinas de Ferro: Nira, cujos cabelos cor-de-fogo emolduravam o rosto reproduzido na arte que adornava a parede.

Frigga aproximou-se, mirando o quadro com uma devoção ímpar. Um trabalho primoroso. As mãos da jovem percorriam o pescoço da mãe em um movimento contínuo. Uma tentativa de alcançar o passado. De conceder uma última carícia àquela cujas mãos tantas vezes lhe afagaram o rosto. E a alma.

Os sentimentos que a absorviam em ocasiões como aquela, onde um mergulho no passado fazia-se inevitável, pareciam conduzi-la a um mundo apenas seu. Em tal lugar escondido no íntimo da jovem, mãe e filha encontravam-se novamente e se davam ao direito de rir e conversar como dantes, durante tanto tempo quanto a princesa pudesse dispor. Contudo, vezes havia em que a interrupção de tal colóquio era inevitável.

O _khuzd_ que, no início do corredor, mirava a cena, tinha diante de si a impossível tarefa de tentar adivinhar qual seria a expressão no rosto da princesa. As novas informações que recebera durante a refeição deram-lhe um vislumbre da razão pela qual Frigga pensava e agia de forma tão diversa.

Thorin observava curioso. E também com um certo receio. Palavras não eram o seu forte. Na verdade, poucos filhos de _Mahal_, Balin estava entre eles, poderiam sentir-se confortáveis em tais situações. Todavia, o anão mais velho não se encontrava no palácio e o herdeiro de Erebor não poderia contar com seu toque sutil.

O príncipe aproximou-se cuidadosamente.

- Incomodo? – indagou.

A princesa olhou para trás, surpresa por ser tirada de seus pensamentos.

- Não – respondeu incerta sobre o que deveria dizer – lamento ter saído daquele jeito...

- Não é necessário que se desculpe – disse erguendo a mão – Tal hábito não deve tornar-se uma constante entre nós. Vim apenas dizer que estou de partida.

Frigga franziu o cenho.

- Algo errado? Não é costume partir ao raiar do dia aproveitando um maior período de luminosidade?

- De fato, entretanto Balin me perguntou sobre a possibilidade de visitarmos alguns conhecidos seus antes de retornarmos a Erebor. Estes residem em um pequeno vilarejo próximo ao rio a algumas horas daqui. Lá pernoitaremos antes de tomarmos a estrada principal.

- Entendo... – balbuciou Frigga, de certa forma surpresa pela demonstração de simplicidade de seu futuro marido. Hospedar-se em um vilarejo a fim de atender ao pedido de um amigo era uma atitude, no mínimo, digna de nota, vinda de que vinha.

O filho de Thrain não sabia por que, mas não queria ir embora tendo como últimas apenas aquelas palavras suas.

- Eu a aguardarei para a cerimônia – disse propondo um diálogo

- Tenha uma boa viagem. Estarei lá no dia acertado.

- Isso seria uma surpresa, pois devo admitir que nunca uma anã me deixou esperando tantas vezes como você logrou fazê-lo – comentou com voz firme, porém desprovida de críticas.

Frigga estreitou levemente os olhos tentando adivinhar o que ia pela mente de seu interlocutor. Que intenções poderiam estar guiando aquela trégua aparente. Sim, pois pelo que conhecia de si mesma e levando em consideração o pouco que já descobrira sobre seu noivo, Frigga estava certa de que uma trégua seria o máximo que poderia esperar antes que já estivessem novamente envolvidos em outra discussão.

O anão encarou a princesa ainda por algum tempo antes de se ver atraído pela figura por trás da mesma. Os olhos masculinos pousaram por sobre a tela mirando-a mais atentamente. A semelhança era inegável, assim como o bom gosto da dama por ela retratada.

- Sua mãe?

A princesa voltou-se novamente para o quadro que chamara a atenção do noivo.

- Sim – respondeu.

A jovem volveu a passar a mão por sobre o pescoço, ou melhor, por sobre o colar.

- Trata-se da única joia que eu realmente gostaria de possuir e, ironicamente, a única que me fora negada – disse a moça.

O príncipe aproximou-se da pintura, e de Frigga, naturalmente.

- Por quê?

- Foi levada... – a princesa interrompeu a fala ao se recordar do segredo de família.

- Na emboscada dos _rakhâs_?

Frigga olhou o anão agora atrás de si.

- Seu pai me contou. Não se preocupe. Não se trata de algo que comentarei sem sua anuência.

A princesa voltou a olhar a figura mais por constrangimento do que pela tela em si.

A mão do anão pousou próxima a dela como quem também desejasse tocar a joia.

- Como era esse colar?

Frigga, respirou fundo. Seu novo pretendente não era diferente dos outros. As conversas sempre girariam em torno das riquezas dos _khazâd_.

- _Zigil*__1_- respondeu – chamava-se _Kibil-nâla*__2__._

- Veio de prata... – repetiu Thorin intrigado com a beleza da peça.

- Costumava brincar com ele enquanto estava no colo de minha mãe. Às vezes ela o tirava do pescoço e colocava em mim. Dizia que eu a usaria quando...

- Quando...

A jovem baixou os olhos.

- Quando me casasse...

O príncipe silenciou por um momento, mais uma vez incomodado com o fato de aquela união ser mais um fardo do que qualquer outra coisa para a moça que o desposaria.

- Que pedras são essas?

- Safiras, rubis, diamantes, todas sustentadas pelos dois cordões de prata que serpenteavam o pescoço. Era uma joia alegre, colorida.

- Uma bela arte.

- Por certo...

O príncipe se afastou antes de se despedir.

- Bem, devo ir agora. Balin foi providenciar o necessário a nossa partida e já deve estar a minha espera.

- Por isso não esteve presente durante almoço?

- Sim.

- Gostei dele...

'Mais do que de você', foi o que Thorin imaginou que a princesa diria caso pudesse... E tal pensamento lhe deixou um gosto amargo na boca ante a lembrança da capacidade do amigo em conquistar a simpatia de todos. Ao contrário de si mesmo.

- É bom ter um amigo mais velho que o chame de volta à razão quando a mente já não consegue pensar claramente... – disse Frigga recordando-se de Davur – infelizmente, perdi o meu...

- Pois se quiser, minha jovem, esse _khuzd_ estará sempre a sua disposição! – disse Balin revelando-se e arrancando um sorriso melancólico do rosto de Frigga.

Parecia que realmente só estava aguardando uma deixa a fim de manifestar sua presença.

- Está vendo, _uzbad_ – disse o simpático Balin – acautele-se ou esse velho anão aqui vai acabar por lhe tomar a noiva!

- Pode sonhar o quanto quiser, meu caro – disse Thorin sem esconder um certo descontentamento,mais por haver sido surpreendido pela aparição do conselheiro do que pela provocação amiga. O herdeiro de Erebor não se agradava do fato de ser observado sem seu conhecimento, como supunha que ocorrera há pouco.

- Ora, ora, quanta rabugice – comentou com a mão no ombro do príncipe – até parece que o mais velho aqui é você e não eu – concluiu sorrindo. Contudo, o bom humor do mais velho não foi suficiente para dirimir a contrariedade de Thorin.

Frigga estremeceu. Pelo pouco que conhecia do noivo, algo em si lhe dizia que aquele tipo de comentário não agradaria ao jovem. Apesar do pouco conhecimento entre eles, lia nos olhos do noivo uma disposição para o conflito que, por certo, não seria tão facilmente contida.

- Traga seu machado e comprovaremos quem é o mais velho dentre nós – comentou o herdeiro de Erebor persistindo em expressar seu descontentamento.

- Então já se julga digno de medir forças com quem lhe ensinou a usar o machado? – indagou o mais velho com uma expressão levemente austera e levando as mãos às costas. O sorriso mitigado pela seriedade com a qual a pergunta fora feita.

Foi a vez de Thorin estremecer. Queria Balin como a um pai. Custava-lhe muito contrariá-lo, especialmente quando, por um motivo fútil como aquele, deixava-se levar por seu temperamento irascível. Baixou levemente os olhos antes de voltar a encarar o mais velho.

O conselheiro realmente conhecia o segredo de lidar com o jovem _khuzd. _E sabia como ninguém até onde utilizar a severidade ou o bom humor. Thorin possuía em si a ira dos valentes guerreiros e a sabedoria própria dos grandes reis. Fazia-se necessário apenas que aprendesse a hora e a forma correta da fazer uso de ambas. E era a isso que o velho anão se dedicava. O príncipe compreendera que passara dos limites tratando daquela forma um _khuzd_ mais velho. Para Balin, foi o suficiente.

O mestre voltou a sorrir. Um breve silêncio se seguiu durante o olhar trocado entre o guerreiro mais velho e o príncipe da Montanha Solitária. Balin olhou para a princesa que presenciava, com certo constrangimento, o leve confronto.

- Não se preocupe, minha cara, nossas disputas são bem menos frequentes do que nossos bons momentos – comentou com a mão no braço do mais jovem que assentiu relaxando ao toque da mão amiga de Balin – e eu realmente hesitaria antes de desafiar a força de Thorin, filho de Thrain.

- Não mais do que eu em me confrontar com a habilidade e experiência de Balin, filho de Fundin – respondeu fitando o conselheiro com reconhecimento no olhar.

Frigga quedou-se enlevada diante da cena. A princesa descobriria, com o tempo, que os laços que uniam Thorin e Balin permitiam ao conselheiro liberdades ainda maiores do que aquela.

- Vamos, já está na nossa hora – determinou Thorin.

- Será ansiosamente aguardada em Erebor, minha cara – concluiu Balin.

- Façam uma boa viagem – desejou a princesa.

- Obrigada – respondeu o mais velho.

Thorin apenas assentiu.

Após a saída dos anões de Erebor, Frigga voltou a olhar a pintura da mãe.

* * *

À noite, Dáin recolhera seu corpo adormecido diante da imagem e colocara-o na cama, saindo do quarto depois de cobri-la. Sua irmãzinha. Seu maior tesouro. Thorin que se atrevesse a magoá-la.

* * *

_*__1__Zigil_: prateada.

*2_Kibil-nâla_: veio de prata


	10. A Dona do Colar

Perdão. Prometi que não demoraria e por pouco não consigo postar o capítulo. Todavia, como os anões e eu temos a teimosia em comum, aos trancos e barrancos, aqui está. Mais uma vez obrigada a:

**Sadie** (que dispensa apresentações, grata, por tirar leite de pedra e dar uma olhadinha no texto)

**Reggie** Jolie autora de **Of Elves and Humans**(Em português, apesar do título internacional...)

**Gessi - Ane Sekhmet** (que deu sinal de vida esses dias. Espero que sobre um tempinho para **'As Areias do Tempo'**)

**Dani** ( Que se propôs a atualizar sua "**Se Você Partir**", uma história cheia de surpresas e sustos deliciosos, que a inspiração não tarde!)

**Vindalf Dvergar**, que tem compartilhado comigo essa paixão pelos _khazâd _e praticamente adivinhou o conteúdo desse capítulo ( sua chata - heheheh) Será que estou sendo tão obvia assim? Suas fics **O Problema Com Kili** e **O Mundo de Acordo com Dis **são minhas preferidas!

**Marina, querida Marina**, como esquecer de você? Beijos mil! E obrigada pelas postagens que sempre me inspiram!

Para você também, **Marcela**, que o ffnet não permite que deixe reviews, mas que sempre encontra um jeitinho de me inspirar!

**Gilda H**, que a correria do dia-a-dia não a vença! (Cria uma conta no ffnet pra gente poder trocar umas idéias! bjs)

**Danda**, obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic.

Gostaria de mandar um abraço especial à minha querida **Myriara**, minha eterna mestra, da qual sou fã incondicional. Sua Trilogia com Haldir e Darai e Daroe Míriel é insuperável. Que Mordor não a mantenha por muito tempo longe de nós.

Todas as fics indicadas estão nos meus favoritos. Cliquem e confiram que vale a pena! Um 'xero' nos que leram e não puderam comentar. Grata por me brindarem com seu carinho que lamento não poder agradecer à altura. E um grande abraço a todos do** Tolkiengroup.**

Reviews! Please! Deixem-me saber o que acharam. Sugestões, críticas, impressões e questionamentos serão vistos com carinho e respondidos no menor tempo possível.

* * *

Chegado o dia dos esponsais, Frigga, sua família e os representantes de seu povo tomaram a direção da Montanha Solitária. A viagem fora tranquila e permeada de entusiasmo. Anões gostavam de festejos. Fazia parte de sua natureza celebrar a vida. A grande caravana quedou-se em Valle para que a princesa se preparasse para a cerimônia.

A principal hospedaria do lugar fora especialmente reservada para a comitiva _khuzd_, alegrando o proprietário que sabia, de longa data, como anões pagavam bem e consumiam muito.

Ao longe, os vigias da grande muralha de Erebor perceberam a aproximação de seus irmãos das Colinas de Ferro. Thorin fora prontamente avisado da chegada de sua noiva, ocorrida no dia combinado, apenas algumas horas antes da cerimônia. Ponderou sobre a possibilidade de vê-la. 'O assunto poderia esperar?' Refletiu consigo mesmo. O herdeiro de Thrór encaminhou-se até seu quarto. Colocou o casaco e os apetrechos de montaria. Mirou o armário por alguns instantes antes de abrir a porta do mesmo. Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Resolução tomada, o príncipe pôs-se a caminho cavalgando até a cidade que florescia aos pés da montanha. Ao chegar, buscou pela comitiva na hospedaria que fora facilmente identificada. Apeou do animal e entrou em busca dos parentes de sua futura esposa. A visita inesperada surpreendeu os soberanos das Colinas de Ferro. O herdeiro de Erebor foi recebido pelo pai e pelo irmão de Frigga.

- Viva a linhagem de Durin – cumprimentou Thorin ao adentrar a área comum da hospedaria que, aquela altura, era quase que propriedade exclusiva de seus parentes das Colinas de Ferro.

- Folgo em vê-lo – disse Náin, sem conseguir disfarçar a surpresa ante a chegada do futuro genro – mas o que o traz aqui?

- Gostaria de ver sua filha antes da cerimônia – respondeu objetivamente.

A solicitação de Thorin foi tão inesperada quanto sua vinda. A possibilidade de algo de errado estar rondando seus planos fez com que o filho de Grór buscasse esclarecer a situação junto ao parente.

- Algum problema, meu primo? – indagou Náin.

- Em absoluto – respondeu Thorin, erguendo a mão.

- Alguma alteração sobre a aliança? – persistiu o soberano das Colinas de Ferro enquanto estreitava os olhos tentando descobrir o que se achava por trás da visita do filho de Thráin.

- Por certo que não – retorquiu o herdeiro de Erebor deixando transparecer certa impaciência ante a insistência do pai de Frigga.

- Do que se trata, então? – perguntou Dáin, menos político que o pai e tão sincero e direto quanto Thorin.

- É assunto nosso – respondeu o rapaz levando as mãos às costas.

Os hereiros de Grór trocaram olhares. Que assunto pedendente poderia haver entre os noivos que já não houvesse sido devidamente acertado?

- A princesa está se preparando para os esponsais. Infelizmente, não será possível que ela o receba – explicou o pai de Frigga, sem se deixar convencer pela insistência do noivo da filha.

- Além de não ser costume entre nosso povo um pedido de tal monta – completou Dáin.

Thorin bufou ante a resistência apresentada por seus parentes.

- Também não é usual, meus senhores, que uma noiva exija conhecer o noivo da forma que me foi feita e que tampouco este se submeta a tal pedido, contudo, demonstrei minha boa vontade e espero que minha solicitação seja tratada a altura – argumentou deixando transparecer seu incômodo.

Pai e filho se entreolharam novamente. Se o príncipe de Erebor insistia daquela forma, alguma boa razão deveria haver. Talvez não fosse muito prudente causar um desentendimento tão próximo ao arremate final da aliança.

- Seria tal assunto tão urgente assim? Não poderia aguardar o fim dos esponsais, parente? – indagou Náin cautelosamente.

- Não – disparou Thorin cruzando os braços.

- Pode nos garantir que não há realmente problema de nenhum tipo? – indagou Náin buscando a confirmação que mitigaria suas preocupações, tanto de pai, como de governante das Colinas de Ferro.

- Tem minha palavra, parente – garantiu Thorin.

- Já que coloca de tal forma, me acompanhe – propôs Náin capitulando diante da teimosida do príncipe de Erebor.

Sob o olhar desconfiado de Dáin, o rapaz seguiu o pai de Frigga. O futuro cunhado de Thorin ainda não se convencera de que o herdeiro de Thrór era uma boa escolha para sua irmã, conhecido que era por seu espírito aventureiro e beligerante. O irmão de Frigga, naquele momento, não se via como futuro rei do Povo de Durin. Forjar uma aliança com Erebor era, sem dúvida um passo acertado, entretanto, unir sua princesa a alguém que mal conhecia, definitivamente, não era uma ideia que agradasse ao irmão zeloso que era.

Thorin e Náin subiram as escadas que conduziam aos aposentos mais afastados e, após vencerem alguns corredores, vislumbraram a porta do quarto onde a princesa se preparava.

O mais velho deu algumas batidas na madeira e a criada veio atender.

- Sim, _uzbad_.

- Diga a Frigga que seu noivo gostaria de lhe falar.

- Oh! Mas... como...?

- Sem mas nem como, avise-a.

- Mas Alteza...

- Algum problema, Holda? – indagou a princesa aproximando-se da porta ao perceber a estranha movimentação.

A abertura deixada pela criada para que pudesse falar com seu senhor fora o bastante para Frigga perceber que havia alguém ao lado do pai.

- Seu futuro marido está aqui para vê-la – disse empurrando a porta sem que Holda pudesse oferecer qualquer resistência.

Thorin apareceu, todavia não cruzou os umbrais da entrada. Esperava pela permissão da noiva.

- Garanto que serei breve – comentou o anão.

Frigga assentiu. Estava entre intrigada e surpresa pela inusitada visita do noivo.

- Pode nos dar licença, meu primo? – solicitou ao pai de Frigga.

Náin olhou para a filha e para o rapaz. Uma expressão reticente na face.

- Está tudo bem, meu pai – disse a princesa – Holda ficará comigo.

- Certamente – concordou o anão mais velho ao retirar-se.

Thorin assentiu e entrou, dando lentamente alguns passos pelo quarto. Observou displicentemente a decoração antes de se voltar para a princesa. Estava ricamente trajada, pelo menos em relação ao modo como a conhecera. No vestido, o vermelho e o branco predominavam. Joias de ouro, prata e rubis. Os cabeços feitos em tranças com fios de ambos os metais preciosos. E, é claro, a pulseira que lhe fora dada pelo noivo.

- Bom, como disse, serei breve – comentou encaminhando-se em direção a princesa e parando próximo o suficiente para que suas mãos alcançassem a parte de trás do pescoço de Frigga.

- Não permitirei que me desposes usando esse colar – decretou retirando a joia sem pedir permissão e entregando-a à criada, ante o olhar escandalizado de Holda que segurou a peça sem saber exatamento o que pensar ou como agir.

Frigga, igualmente perplexa com a atitude inesperada, apenas observava os movimentos calculados do noivo sem saber como interpretá-los. Quando os lábios dela se abriram em uma tentativa de contestação, Thorin retirou do casaco uma caixa, entregando-a nas mãos de Frigga.

A princesa demorou um lapso de tempo antes de compreender o que significava o gesto do noivo.

- Espero não precisar aguardar muito até que você se decida a abri-la – disse diante da perplexidade da moça.

'Grosso', pensou Frigga estreitando os olhos ao fitar seu futuro marido.

'É bom ir se acostumando comigo', disse mentalmente erguendo as sobrancelhas enquanto intuia o pensamento da princesa pelo olhar que lhe lançara.

Frigga voltou os olhos para o presente e abriu a caixa quedando com a boca entreaberta ao constatar o conteúdo da mesma. Levou a mão ao peito. Olhou alternada e lentamente, durante algum tempo, para a joia e para o _khuzd_ que lhe dera.

- _Kibil-nâla!*__1_Onde a encontrou? – indagou em um sussurro. A voz lhe escapara da garganta enquanto fitava o presente inesperado.

- Eu a fiz.

Frigga ergueu os olhos direcionando-os ao anão diante de si. Observou a expressão em seu rosto bem como a intensidade do olhar. Havia mais por trás daquela couraça do que se poderia supor, refletiu Frigga consigo mesma.

- Como?

- Sua descrição e a pintura me ajudaram. E pelo que vejo em seu rosto, parece que consegui fazer um bom trabalho – concluiu levando as mãos às costas.

A princesa passou os dedos pelas pedras. Uma infinidade de lembranças lhe tomando a mente. Não havia palavras que pudessem expressar tudo o que aflorara em seu coração. Mesmo seus pensamentos lhe pareciam confusos naquele instante.

- Por _Mahal_ – disse a criada ao mirar a joia – está idêntica à da senhora Nira!

- Se ficou tão boa assim – disse tomando lentamente a caixa das mãos de Frigga – convém que vá para o lugar que lhe é devido.

Thorin retirou a joia de seu invólucro e deu-o à criada, antes de se aproximar da moça e prender o colar no pescoço da mesma. Após o que, contemplou a arte no colo de sua futura esposa deixando as pontas dos dedos escorregarem pelas pedras.

Não pode evitar perceber que a respiração da princesa se alterou. Estavam próximos o suficiente a ponto de sentirem a respiração um do outro.

Holda tossiu.

Thorin fitou-a antes de baixar a mão e voltar a olhar a noiva. Aguardou ainda por alguns momentos ante o silêncio da princesa. Esta, contudo, apenas mirava o noivo sem proferir palavra alguma.

- Preciso ir. Nos veremos em breve – disse o anão com voz grave.

Frigga apenas assentiu. O rapaz cumprimentou em resposta e encaminhou-se até a porta.

A princesa acompanhou o noivo com os olhos. A jovem ainda se empenhava em acreditar que as mãos que julgara interessadas apenas pelo manejo da espada também se dedicassem a artes daquela monta. Também lhe custava crer que o poder observador do _khuzd_, no dia em que se despediram, estivesse voltado não para a riqueza da peça, e sim, para o significado que esta tinha para si.

Quando Thorin já se encontrava com a mão na maçaneta, ouviu a pergunta feita à filha de Náin pela criada.

- Não vai agradecer, menina? – indagou Holda.

Thorin voltou-se e olhou nos olhos de sua futura esposa.

- Não é necessário – afirmou antes de se retirar.

Se o reconhecimento não fosse iniciativa da dona do colar, não lhe interessaria.

Não queria gratidão protocolar.

* * *

*1_Kibil-nâla_: veio de prata


	11. O Silêncio de Thorin

Olá a todos. Juro que pensei que não conseguiria atualizar essa semana. Todavia, enquanto o capítulo principal não fica pronto, aqui está o que chamo de 'capítulo relâmpago', pois é bem curtinho. Só pra vocês não desistirem de Frigga (ou desistirem de vez. Quem sabe?)

**Sadie** (que dispensa apresentações, grata, por tirar leite de pedra e dar uma olhadinha no texto)

**Reggie** Jolie autora de **Of Elves and Humans**(Em português, apesar do título internacional...) Diante de sua revolta, resolvi postar essas linhas!

**Gessi - Ane Sekhmet** (que deve estar enlouquecendo com o final do semestre. Saudades de **'As Areias do Tempo'**)

**Dani** ( ATUALIZOU, ATUALIZOU, ATUALIZOU! "**Se Você Partir**", uma história cheia de surpresas e sustos deliciosos!)

**Vindalf Dvergar**, que tem compartilhado comigo essa paixão pelos _khazâd. _Sua Nova Fic **'Percepções de Fili'** está uma delícia de fofa! Suas fics **O Problema Com Kili** e **O Mundo de Acordo com Dis **são minhas preferidas!

**Marina, querida Marina**, como esquecer de você? Beijos mil! E obrigada pelas postagens que sempre me inspiram!(Pena que discordamos sobre Haldir, mas não tem problema, Thorin compensa!)

Para você também, **Marcela**, que o ffnet não permite que deixe reviews, mas que sempre encontra um jeitinho de me inspirar!

**Gilda H**, que a correria do dia-a-dia não a vença! (Cria uma conta no ffnet pra gente poder trocar umas idéias! bjs)

**Danda**, obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic. Suas reviwes são sempre um bálsamo!

Gostaria de mandar um abraço especial à minha querida **Myriara(Que nos deixou um recado esses em 'O Retorno dos Cinco Anos' essa semana)** minha eterna mestra, da qual sou fã incondicional. Sua Trilogia com Haldir e Darai e Daror e Míriel é insuperável. Que Mordor não a mantenha por muito tempo longe de nós.

Todas as fics indicadas estão nos meus favoritos. Cliquem e confiram que vale a pena! Um 'xero' nos que leram e não puderam comentar. Grata por me brindarem com seu carinho que lamento não poder agradecer à altura. E um grande abraço a todos do** Tolkiengroup.**

Reviews! Please! Deixem-me saber o que acharam. Sugestões, críticas, impressões e questionamentos serão vistos com carinho e respondidos no menor tempo possível.

* * *

Náin aguardava impacientemente pela filha. Um tempo considerável já se havia transcorrido desde que o príncipe de Erebor se retirara. Todavia, nenhum sinal da princesa, ainda que Holda lhes houvesse assegurado que tudo ia bem com a moça.

O pai, postado junto à escadaria que conduzia aos cômodos superiores da pousada, observava o filho mais velho caminhando de um lado a outro da sala de entrada. Dáin estava inquieto. Thórin passara por ambos sem dizer palavra alguma. Despedira-se apenas com um assentimento de cabeça. Apesar do irmão de Frigga ter visto no olhar do futuro cunhado a garantia de que tudo correra bem, seus instintos protetores pareciam não compartilhar de tal opinião.

Holda surgiu na parte superior da escada fazendo com que Náin erguesse a cabeça e Dáin interrompesse sua caminhada pela pequena sala e volvesse o olhar à criada.

- Onde ela está? – indagou o pai.

A anã sorriu com os olhos marejados de lágrimas e desceu as escadas lentamente, apoiando-se no corrimão enquanto a outra mão jazia junto ao peito como que buscando conter a emoção.

- Por _Mahal_! – exclamou Dáin – responda à maldita pergunta! – solicitou ante o silêncio da criada.

- Já está vindo – disse emocionada a tal ponto que as palavras foram mais sussurradas do que ditas.

Os _khazâd_ se entreolharam, perplexos que estavam com o estado da criada. Holda pôs-se logo atrás de seus senhores e dirigiu o olhar à parte superior da escadaria no que foi imitada pelos anõ estava lá. Por um lapso de tempo Náin julgou haver voltado ao passado. Via-se diante de sua jovem esposa. A filha encarnava com perfeição o porte na mãe. Não apenas a semelhança física, como também o olhar intenso e sincero. Os cabelos cor-de-fogo e ouro realçados pelos fios de metais preciosos que acompanham as numerosas e finíssimas tranças emoldurando-lhe o rosto. Uma tiara improvisada a partir das mechas. Simples, mas encantador, como a Filha de Aule.

A moça descia cuidadosamente as escadas ante os olhares de seus parentes. Aos poucos, os detalhes dos adornos da princesa puderam ser percebidos. Dáin franziu o cenho,inclinando a cabeça para o lado enquanto Náin, com a boca entreaberta, observava incrédulo o colo da filha. Frigga estendeu as mãos ao pai e ao irmão quando já não havia mais degraus a serem vencidos.

Náin segurou a mão que lhe fora oferecida, enquanto estendia a outra em direção ao colar. Os dedos ligeiramente enrugados tocaram as inacreditáveis pedras. Ao sentir o frio das gemas, Náin recuou fitando a filha. O sorriso de Frigga e um olhar da jovem em direção à porta da hospedaria responderam ao questionamento dos Senhores das Colinas de Ferro. O pai não conseguia parar de olhar a princesa. Algo em si temendo que, ao desviar os olhos, a bela imagem lhe sumisse de vista para sempre.

Dáin voltou-se em direção à saída pela qual passara o cunhado antes de voltar a olhar a irmã. Os olhos do anão mais novo buscaram pela joia no colo de Frigga, contudo, não tivera coragem suficiente para tocá-la. Tal imagem era, pare ele, por demais sagrada. Sentia-se de volta ao palácio, frente a frente com a pintura venerada.

Os varões buscavam pelas palavras que poderiam expressar o que estavam sentido, todavia cada uma que lhes vinha em mente encontrava-se muito aquém da dignidade do silêncio que os envolvia. Frigga não mais conteve a emoção e, deixando-se levar pelo carinho e devoção que via nos olhos de Náin, abraçou o pai com uma ternura singular.

O velho anão precisou usar de todo seu autocontrole a fim de não permitir que as lágrimas lhe banhassem o rosto. Todavia, o aconchego oferecido à filha deu à princesa a certeza das profundas emoções experimentadas pelo pai.

Ao se separar do abraço paterno, a princesa voltou-se para o irmão. Dáin ergueu a mão levando-a até o rosto de Frigga e tocando-lhe a face. A moça reclinou levemente a cabeça, buscando pelo calor fraterno.

- Meu tesouro – disse o príncipe, antes de envolver a jovem em seus braços. 'Parece que está em boas mãos', refletiu consigo mesmo ao se recordar do silêncio do cunhado que não fizera questão alguma de exibir o presente que trouxera à Frigga. Um silêncio que parecia revelar muito a respeito do caráter do rapaz. Dáin sentiu-se reconfortado por tal pensamento e acalmou-se, embora ainda buscando conter o sentimento de perda pelo qual era tomado.


	12. Nos Salões de Erebor

Bom dia, boa tarde ou boa noite a todos vocês que ainda me honram com sua atenção. Quebrei um pouco a cabeça com esse capítulo, mas, finalmente estou postando. Tem uma cena, em particular, que ainda me preocupa e espero que seus reviews consigam dissipar meus receios. Por isso são tão importantes!

**Sadie** (que dispensa apresentações, grata, por tirar leite de pedra e dar uma olhadinha no texto)

**Reggie** Jolie autora de **Of Elves and Humans**(Em português, apesar do título...)

**Gessi - Ane Sekhmet** (que andou dando sinais de fumaça. Espero que volte a escrever **'As Areias do Tempo'**)

**Dani** ( ATUALIZOU, ATUALIZOU, ATUALIZOU! "**Se Você Partir**", uma história cheia de surpresas e sustos deliciosos!)

**Vindalf Dvergar**, que tem compartilhado comigo essa paixão pelos _khazâd. _Sua Nova Fic **'Percepções de Fili'** está uma delícia de fofa! Suas fics **O Problema Com Kili** e **O Mundo de Acordo com Dis **são minhas preferidas!

**Marina, querida Marina**, que me deixou alucinada com a idéia de desenhar Frigga! Mas só o carinho de suas reviews já me alegra demais!

Para você também, **Marcela**, que o ffnet não permite que deixe reviews, mas que sempre encontra um jeitinho de me inspirar! Saudades de suas postagens.

**Gilda H**, que a correria do dia-a-dia não a vença! Saudades suas também. (Cria uma conta no ffnet pra gente poder trocar umas idéias! bjs)

**Danda**, obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic. Você me deixa sem palavras.

Gostaria de mandar um abraço especial à minha querida **Myriara(Que nos deixou um recado em 'O Retorno dos Cinco Anos' essa semana)** minha eterna mestra, da qual sou fã incondicional. Sua Trilogia com Haldir e Darai e Daror e Míriel é insuperável. Que Mordor não a mantenha por muito tempo longe de nós.

Todas as fics indicadas estão nos meus favoritos. Cliquem e confiram que vale a pena! Um 'xero' nos que leram e não puderam comentar. Grata por me brindarem com seu carinho que lamento não poder agradecer à altura. E um grande abraço a todos do** Tolkiengroup.**

Reviews! Please! Deixem-me saber o que acharam. Sugestões, críticas, impressões e questionamentos serão vistos com carinho e respondidos no menor tempo possível.

* * *

A princesa surgiu no pórtico principal, donde pôde ver a multidão que aguardava pela cerimônia, e pela festa que se seguiria, naturalmente. Estava acompanhada pelos homens de sua família. O pai, ao lado. O avô e o irmão, logo atrás. Após os quais vinham as damas e alguns representantes do povo das Colinas de Ferro.

Frigga observou o salão. Maior e mais imponente que o de seu avô. Erebor impressionava. Uma cidade construída no interior da montanha. Somente os _khazâd_ eram capazes de uma empreitada como aquela. Contudo, aos olhos da moça, tamanha pompa estava acompanhada de uma enorme frieza. Buscava por algo que lhe fosse familiar naquele universo tão novo, até que um brilho incomum chamou a atenção de seus olhos. Não houve necessidade de perguntar. Frigga sabia que só poderia se tratar da Joia do Reino. O Coração da Montanha. Era fabulosa. E logo abaixo, o trono do Soberano de Erebor.

Ao lado de Thrór podiam ser vistos seu filho e seu neto. Diante de tal imagem, Frigga agradeceu a _Mahal_ pela iluminação que tivera de pedir para conhecer o noivo antes da cerimônia. O rapaz era a única referência familiar à jovem naquele ambiente totalmente estranho. Os outros membros da família também se encontravam próximos ao trono. Iduna, esposa de Thrór. Mara, a esposa de Thrain. Frerin e Dis, irmãos de Thorin. Contudo, não havia como Frigga reconhecê-los, pois tais apresentações ficariam para depois da cerimônia. A princesa poderia mesmo dar-se por satisfeita em lhe ter sido possível conhecer previamente o noivo.

Thorin era a encarnação da riqueza e garbo dos anões. Trajava uma roupa negra presa ao corpo por um cinto de ouro maciço. Um casaco, feito da pele de animais, igualmente escuro e enriquecido com bordas douradas. O metal precioso também estava presente nas botas. Duas tranças presas por anéis de ouro desciam rente à face. Uma peça também dourada prendia parte dos cabeços atrás da cabeça.

'Será que conseguirá andar com todo esse ouro por sobre o corpo?', refletiu a princesa. Apenas o nervosismo impediu Frigga de sorrir diante de tal indagação. E pareceu mesmo que o príncipe de Erebor ouvira sua pergunta silenciosa, pois mal a concluíra, a moça o viu caminhando em sua direção como se trajasse apenas uma roupa leve e não aquele amontoado de tecido e ouro.

Thorin caminhava de forma decidida. Olhos fixos naquela que, daquele momento em diante, passaria a ser sua esposa. A cada passo, o príncipe de Erebor refletia que, se já assumira sobre si várias obrigações, poderia, dali para frente, deixar de lado de uma vez por todas qualquer desejo de seguir suas vontades. Estaria a serviço de seu povo, da linhagem de Durin. Constituiria uma família. Para qualquer jovem _khuzd_ de sua idade, seria considerada uma carga muito pesada. Mas não para ele. Não para Thorin, filho de Thrain, filho de Thrór. Algo em si lhe dizia que não fazia parte de sua história uma juventude despreocupada. A ele coubera o amadurecimento rápido.

Frigga via aproximar-se de si aquele que lhe fora escolhido. A jovem pode ouvir a voz do pai sussurrar-lhe: 'Não olhe para trás quando ele a levar consigo'. Fato era que já olhara para trás por diversas vezes desde que aquela aliança lhe fora proposta. Sua mãe fora arrancada de sua vida. Recentemente, perdera o amigo e mentor. E, naquele momento, era ela quem estava sendo tirada de seu povo e entregue a outro. E mesmo diante de tal constatação, lhe era vedado o direito de olhar para trás. A princesa fechou os olhos rapidamente, dizendo adeus à vida que tivera até então, para que pudesse abraçar o que _Mahal_ lhe reservara. Ao abrir os olhos, viu diante de si a concretização de seu destino.

O rapaz subiu os poucos degraus que levavam à entrada do grande salão, pondo-se diante de Náin. O anão mais velho capturou o olhar do príncipe de uma forma que apenas os grandes senhores são capazes de fazê-lo. Thorin franziu levemente o cenho. O pai de Frigga olhou discretamente para o lado, apontando com o olhar para o colar no pescoço da filha, assentindo em gratidão. O príncipe compreendeu, retribuindo com uma leve reverê fitou o sogro que, dirigindo-se ao herdeiro de Erebor, deu início à cerimônia.

- Eu, Náin, filho de Grór, entrego em suas mãos, minha filha Frigga como esposa.

- Eu, Thorin, filho de Thrain, em minhas mãos a recebo – respondeu estendendo a mão à princesa.

A jovem correspondeu ao gesto, pondo-se ao lado do noivo. O desejo de olhar para trás contido pela recomendação paterna. Seria uma enorme falta de consideração demonstrar qualquer hesitação. Percorreram juntos o caminho de volta ao trono do rei.

Lá chegando, foi a vez de Thrain se pronunciar dirigindo-se à filha de Náin.

- Eu, Thrain, filho de Thrór a recebo como filha.

A princesa apenas cumprimentou os soberanos de Erebor respeitosamente. A ela não cabiam palavras.

Thrór levantou-se, fazendo cessar toda e qualquer conversa que estivesse se desenrolando naquele momento apenas com sua expressão austera. Apesar dos pesares, a presença do soberano de Erebor era poderosa por si só. Frigga e Thorin abaixaram as cabeças estendendo as mãos unidas. O rei deu voltas em torno delas com algo que se assemelhava a um tecido belíssimo.

Era costume entre os _khazâd_ envolver as mãos dos noivos com uma corrente de ouro ou prata, muitas vezes cravejada de pedras preciosas. Entretanto, a riqueza em Erebor era tamanha que no lugar dos metais citados, tão abundantes entre os anões da Montanha Solitária, o Míthril foi a escolha de Thrór.

Mesmo para Frigga, tal demonstração do poder do Povo de Durin fora demais. A princesa viu-se encantada e seu amor pelas riquezas da terra, bem contido em seu coração domado, aflorou. E os olhos brilharam diante do metal tão leve quanto resistente.

- Que a união entre esses dois jovens seja tão impenetrável quanto o Míthril e tão duradoura quanto os laços que hoje unem a casa de Durin! – foram as palavras de Thrór, que não era senhor de longos discursos, todavia, era conhecido por suas sentenças incontestes.

Um grande clamor se fez ouvir nos salões de Erebor e, fora deles, aqueles que, por falta de espaço, não puderam adentrá-lo, lhe fizeram eco.

As festividades tiveram início. Música, dança, bebida e muita comida. Tudo bem ao estilo dos anões. A alegria duraria enquanto durasse a capacidade do povo de Durin de permanecer de pé. E mesmo dormindo eles sonhariam com a abundância dos dias de paz, pois os filhos de _Mahal_ nunca sabiam ao certo até quando eles durariam. Por tal motivo festejavam. E Gror e Thrór conversavam e riam como quando eram meninos. Thrain e Náin instigavam Dáin a procurar entre as presentes uma noiva para que pudessem em breve estar novamente festejando mais uma aliança.

De longe Thorin mostrou à esposa sua mãe e avó conversando com as damas das Colinas de Ferro. Pelo que conhecia das anãs, já deveriam estar planejando uma visita aos ricos mercados de Valle para o dia seguinte. Procurou em vão pela irmã e pelo irmão. Jovens e descompromissados deveriam estar aproveitando o movimento da festa.

- Em breve terá oportunidade de conhecê-los – disse o príncipe de Erebor.

A princesa assentiu. Fato era que se sentia aliviada. Seria realmente preferível que as novidades fossem se apresentando aos poucos. Ter que conviver daquele dia em diante com um estranho já era o bastante para Frigga.

Thorin sorria discretamente ao lado da esposa. Sentados em uma mesa a parte. Alegrava-se com a felicidade de seu povo. Frigga observava o marido. Seu coração bateu mais forte ao ver-se olhando para aquele rapaz, que até algumas semanas era um completo estranho, e pensando nele como seu esposo. Olhava o sorriso tranquilo, ainda que esporádico, de Thorin. Ele ficava bem sorrindo. Surpreendera-se que, de fato, era a primeira vez que o via sorrir. E ela também sorriu, baixando o olhar diante de tão banal constatação.

A música cessou de repente. Frigga ergueu a cabeça. Todos olhavam para eles. Assustou-se. Buscou o rosto de Thorin.

- Chegou a hora – disse-lhe o marido.

- Hora de quê?

Contudo, a resposta não foi dada pelo príncipe de Erebor e sim pelos convivas.

- Queremos ver o casal dançar!

- Dança! Dança! Dança! Dança! – clamava a multidão entre batidas nas mesas, palmas e urros.

Frigga quis morrer. Quando mais jovem chegara a aprender alguns passos, contudo, após a morte da mãe, enfurnara-se em sua biblioteca em meio a livros e histórias, dando pouca atenção ao tema. Não cultivara a arte da dança, como era o costume entre seu povo.

Thorin sentiu a hesitação da esposa, embora ainda não soubesse o real motivo. Reclinou-se lhe falando ao ouvido.

- Também não me sinto muito a vontade em ocasiões como essa, mas se não formos não nos deixarão em paz – disse, buscando persuadir a moça.

A princesa viu-se encorajada a falar ao ouvido do marido. O rapaz aguçou a audição.

- Eu não sei dançar – sussurrou.

Thorin fitou a jovem com um olhar incrédulo.

A moça ergueu levemente os ombros.

O príncipe de Erebor, levantando-se, estendeu a mão a Frigga.

- Então chegou a hora de aprender.

A princesa hesitou por um momento, assimilando o significado das palavras e dos fatos que se descortinavam. Levantou-se e segurou a mão do marido. Não havia como escapar da situação vexatória em que se encontrava. Enquanto caminhavam em direção ao espaço para eles reservado ela achou por bem alertá-lo novamente.

- Não faço a menor ideia do que fazer.

- Apenas deixe-me conduzi-la.

- Nunca pensei no senhor como um mestre dançarino, devo confessar.

- Nem eu, tampouco – disse, enquanto se colocavam no meio do salão.

O alarido da multidão foi se acalmando enquanto os primeiros instrumentos começaram a tocar. Inicialmente, uma flauta entoou uma harmonia cadenciada e tranquila.

Frigga e Thorin estavam frente a frente. O rapaz segurou as mãos da moça nas suas. Ficaram lado a lado voltados para direções opostas e começaram a girar em sentido horário e anti-horário alternadamente a cada volta completada.

- Não tire seus olhos dos meus – ordenou o filho de Thrain.

- E para onde mais eu poderia olhar? – indagou Frigga.

- Para a multidão que nos observa? – propôs, atraindo para si o olhar inconformado da moça. Contudo, o príncipe conseguiu o que queria, fazendo a princesa abrandar a hesitação.

Após os momentos iniciais, a flauta foi acompanhada por uma harpa vibrante que obrigou o casal a mudar o passo.

Sempre sem que suas mãos se soltassem, Thorin fez com que Frigga girasse ao redor do próprio corpo de modo que este ficasse de costas junto ao seu. O príncipe desfez o movimento voltando a ficar frente a frente com a noiva e retomar o passo horário e -anti-horário. O casal permaneceu alternando ambos os passos seguindo o ritmo mais arrojado comandado pela vibração da harpa.

À alternância de movimentos seguiu-se o som de outros instrumentos de corda, aumentando ainda mais a intensidade da música que os cercava. O príncipe girou o corpo de Frigga uma última vez, segurando-a de costas junto a si, antes de começar a conduzi-la ao redor do salão acompanhando a melodia alegre.

Frigga chegou a esboçar um sorriso, surpresa que estava com a habilidade inesperada de seu par. Thorin percebeu.

- Não me parece assim tão alheia a arte da dança, minha noiva – comentou o príncipe.

- Pois saiba que o que já dançamos é muito mais do que eu o fiz desde que me entendo.

Thorin também esboçou um sorriso. A sinceridade da moça, desde o início, chamara sua atenção. Todavia não houve tempo para que o herdeiro de Erebor se debruçasse sobre tais reflexões. O ritmo forte de um tambor foi infringido ao casal.

- Agora é sua vez de solar.

- O quê?

Thorin percebeu que a princesa quedou-se de pé somente porque ele a segurava.

- Apenas continue o que estamos fazendo. Vá!

E Frigga sentiu Thorin girá-la para longe de si e dançou como se lembrava. Rodando as longas saias, batendo palmas por cima da cabeça e sapateando com os pés no chão, enquanto Thorin batia palmas acompanhando-a de perto. Os convivas começaram a invadir o espaço. Anões simplesmente não conseguiam resistir à música ou a qualquer outra exaltação da vida. Em poucos instantes a dança alegre tomou conta do ambiente.

Antes que se sentisse perdida em meio à multidão a jovem viu-se envolvida pelos braços do esposo.

- Agora que cumprimos com nossa missão, vamos sair daqui – ordenou.

Thorin conduziu Frigga de volta à mesa. O casal tomou novamente seus assentos, distante da multidão. A princesa estava lívida por conta da situação inusitada a qual fora submetida. O príncipe a observava, apercebendo-se de como seria difícil saber o que esperar de sua consorte. Até o momento, sua noiva rompera praticamente todas as suas expectativas de diferentes modos. Quais novas surpresas aquele casamento lhe reservava?

- Sobrevivemos, apesar de tudo – comentou o noivo.

A moça olhou-o.

- Nunca viu uma _khuzd_ que não soubesse dançar?

- Nunca vi uma em nada parecida com você.

Miraram-se por algum tempo sem que mais palavras surgissem.

Thrain e Náin chegaram abraçados portanto cada qual uma caneca de cerveja.

- Sua filha é uma exímia dançarina, meu primo – disse Thrain, com a língua embolada.

- Seu filho a conduziu bem – respondeu Náin, tropeçando nas palavras.

- Mas o que é isso? Os pratos de vocês ainda estão limpos! – constatou Thrain – não vão comer nada?

- Estou sem fome, meu sogro – respondeu a princesa um pouco embaraçada.

- É claro! Eu também não pensei em comida alguma no dia do meu casamento – disse Náin, antes de dar uma larga gargalhada.

- Nem eu! Há coisas melhores do que a comida para se aproveitar em um casamento, principalmente se você é o noivo – confirmou Thrain às gargalhadas.

A princesa cobriu discretamente o rosto com uma das mãos sem saber para onde olhar. A espontaneidade dos _Khazâd_ por vezes ia longe demais, principalmente quando instigada por um boa dose de cerveja, como era o caso do pai e do sogro. Todavia, tanto Thrain como Náin pareciam não se dar conta do efeito que suas palavras tiveram sobre os filhos.

Frigga evitara a todo custo pensar sobre o assunto. Não seria tão difícil se o conhecimento entre eles se houvesse dado como aqueles que se encontram nas estradas da vida e se dispõem a percorrê-las juntos. Contudo,tal não ocorrera ao casal. Foram postos um diante do outro enquanto lhes era dito: entendam-se.

A princesa evitou olhar para o marido após os comentários paternos. Até então, preocupara-se com um momento por vez. Os preparativos, as despedidas, a viagem, a cerimônia. Contudo, a realidade inconteste se impunha e ela não poderia fugir da noite, como não lhe fora possível evitar a dança.

'A dança', refletiu a princesa, recordando-se do comportamento do herdeiro de Thrór. Tão inesperado quanto habilidoso. Sem perceber, a jovem voltou os olhos em direção ao esposo e foi surpreendida pelo olhar de Thorin sobre si. Algo nela quis desviar o olhar a todo custo, porém um magnetismo inexplicável prendera o seu olhar ao dele. A respiração alterou-se ligeiramente enquanto a moça tentava adivinhar quais pensamentos havia por detrás daqueles olhos claros. 'Em que estará pensando?', indagou a si mesma, punindo-se em seguida. 'Em que acha que ele pode estar pensando, Frigga? Em diamantes?' A princesa quis sorrir imaginando que, de fato, dada a paixão de seu povo pelas riquezas da terra, talvez anões houvesse que se deixarvam seduzir mais pelas joias de uma dama do que por suas donas. Ainda sem conseguir tirar os olhos do rapaz, a princesa teve em si a certeza de que dificilmente este seria o caso de Thorin. Até então, o príncipe de Erebor não procurara cobrir-lhe de joias. Ganhara muito mais peças de pretendentes passageiros.

Frigga teve sua atenção atraída pelos movimentos da mão do esposo. Com as costas apoiadas na cadeira, o rapaz passava displicentemente os dedos pela borda do copo que jazia na mesa diante de si. Sentira seu toque quando lhe prendera o colar ao pescoço e o coração bateu mais forte ante alembrança do calor dos dedos de Thorin.

O _khuzd_ observava atentamente a esposa que tinha diante de si. As palavras do pai e do sogro apenas descobriram o que não poderia ser negado. 'E quem negaria algo tão obvio?', refletiu forçando-se a evitar o sorriso que quase lhe viera aos lábios. A princesa o mirava como quem busca compreender um enigma. E Thorin não sabia ao certo se tal abordagem lhe era ou não agradável. Não era dado a aventuras amorosas. De fato, poucos o eram. Entre os _khazâd_, era um grande risco conquistar o bem-querer de uma consorte se não houvesse a intenção de um compromisso sério envolvido. Anãs, teimosas como eram, morreriam solteiras ou prefeririam escavar rochas no coração das montanhas, se aquele por elas escolhido não lhe correspondesse os sentimentos. Thorin sabia de algumas que, por infelicidade, tiveram tal destino por causa dele, ainda que nunca as houvesse encorajado. As amigas que sua irmã Dis sempre lhe apresentava eram testemunhas de tal fato.

Todavia, não era este o caso que tinha diante de si. A princesa das Colinas de Ferro viera até ele por uma decisão paterna e ainda que, aparentemente, não houvesse oferecido grande resistência, tampouco parecia cativada por sua coroa ou seus dotes, como o foram outras antes dela. Meninas de várias idades e origens. Contudo, nenhuma como Frigga. Se algum enigma havia a ser decifrado, tal seria sobre quais sentimentos nutria por ele essa filha de _Mahal _às avessas. Pelo pouco que conhecera até então, sua mente não correspondia à idade que lhe era atribuída. Havia mais nela do que encontrara em qualquer outra menina de sua idade. Menina. Tão nova para ser desposada. Fato era que ele mesmo, pelo que era de costume, poderia esperar ainda um bom número de anos antes de se comprometer daquela maneira. No entanto, mirando a jovem que tinha a sua frente, nenhuma nuvem de arrependimento por haver aceitado a decisão do pai lhe toldava a mente.

E assim, envolvidos pelo momento de alegria e esperança, Thorin e Frigga refletiam sobre o que os aguardava sem desconfiar que sua união lhes traria, a princípio, problemas com os quais eles nunca imaginaram lidar.

- Calem-se um instante! Parem a música – ordenou o pai de Thórin interrompendo os pensamentos do jovem casal – Está na hora de nos despedirmos dos noivos!

Enquanto Thorin e Frigga se levantavam, a multidão cumprimentava e desejava votos de felicidade e abundância.

- Viva a linhagem de Durin!

- Que tenham muitos filhos!

- Que sua casa dure para sempre!

Os noivos se retiraram deixando atrás de si uma multidão mais do que entusiasmada.

E os tambores começaram a soar novamente. Como já fora dito, enquanto eles conseguissem se conservar de pé, a festa prosseguiria.


	13. De Beijos e Safiras

Bom dia, boa tarde ou boa noite a todos vocês que ainda me honram com sua atenção. Perdão pela imensa demora em atualizar, mas este capítulo não poderia, de forma alguma, merecer menos atenção do que lhe foi dedicado. Posso dizer, com toda certeza, que foi o maior desafio até o momento e espero tê-lo deixado à altura do que estes personagens maravilhosos merecem. O tema abordado me é muito caro e está por demais banalizado nos dias de hoje. Em nome disso, peço " que a minha loucura seja perdoada, porque metade de mim é amor, e a outra metade, também..." (Oswaldo Montenegro)

**Sadie** (que dispensa apresentações, grata, por tirar leite de pedra e dar uma olhadinha no texto. Seus conselhos me levaram ao limite, Mellon, e não há palavras para agradecer!)

**Reggie** Jolie autora de **Of Elves and Humans**(Em português, apesar do título...) Obrigada imensamente pela troca de idéias sobre o capítulo! Sua nova obra '**O Nascimento de Um Rei'** é um presente para os fãs de Thranduil!

**Gessi - Ane Sekhmet** (que andou dando sinais de fumaça. Espero que volte a escrever **'As Areias do Tempo'**)

**Dani** (ATUALIZOU, ATUALIZOU, ATUALIZOU! "**Se Você Partir**", uma história cheia de surpresas e sustos deliciosos!) E já está nos preparando mais surpresas!

**Vindalf Dvergar**, que tem compartilhado comigo essa paixão pelos _khazâd_ e que nos brindou recentemente com a deliciosa **O Perigo dos Contos de Fadas**. Suas fics **O Problema Com Kili, Percepções de Fili** e **O Mundo de Acordo com Dis **são minhas preferidas! E obrigada pela troca de ideias sobre o capítulo.

**Marina, querida Marina**, que me deixou alucinada com a idéia de desenhar Frigga! Mas só o carinho de suas reviews já me alegra demais!

**Marcela (Soi)**, que graças a _Mahal_ foi visitada pela inspiração e nos presenteou com **Outono! **

**Gilda H**, que a correria do dia-a-dia não a vença! Saudades suas também. (Cria uma conta no ffnet pra gente poder trocar umas ideias! bjs)

**Danda**, obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic. Você me deixa sem palavras.

** , **thanks for your review!

Gostaria de mandar um abraço especial à minha querida **Myriara,** minha eterna mestra, da qual sou fã incondicional. Sua Trilogia com Haldir e Darai e Daror e Míriel é insuperável. Que Mordor não a mantenha por muito tempo longe de nós.

Todas as fics indicadas estão nos meus favoritos. Cliquem e confiram que vale a pena! Um 'xero' nos que leram e não puderam comentar. Grata por me brindarem com seu carinho que lamento não poder agradecer à altura. E um grande abraço a todos do** Tolkiengroup.**

Reviews! Please! Deixem-me saber o que acharam. Sugestões, críticas, impressões e questionamentos serão vistos com carinho e respondidos no menor tempo possível.

* * *

Thorin conduziu Frigga pelas passagens sem fim da cidade fortaleza. O coração da princesa se acelerava a cada passo. O jovem _khuzd_ também não estava de todo tranquilo. Por certo que a dança quebrara uma parte do gelo entre eles, todavia, eram praticamente dois estranhos ainda.

Chegaram finalmente aos aposentos que lhes foram reservados. A jovem fitou a porta de madeira bem trabalhada, refletindo consigo mesma sobre o que haveria por trás dela. Thorin estendeu o braço a fim de encaixar a chave na fechadura, abrindo-a em seguida e fazendo menção para que ela entrasse primeiro, permanecendo, ele mesmo, junto à entrada enquanto observava os movimentos da noiva.

A moça deu passos lentos em direção ao interior do cômodo ricamente adornado. Alguns móveis diretamente esculpidos na pedra. Outros feitos de madeira maciça. Cortinas e roupas de cama adornadas com fios de ouro. Enfeites de todo tipo revestidos de pedras preciosas. A riqueza dos _khazâd _que, novamente, saltava aos olhos.

Suas malas estavam todas lá. Algumas já haviam sido abertas, por certo para que o necessário aos primeiros dias já estivesse em seus devidos lugares. 'Obrigada, Holda', agradeceu mentalmente à boa ama.

Do umbral da porta, Thorin a observava enquanto os olhos dela percorriam os detalhes da decoração do cômodo. Fosse outra, estava certo de poderia adivinhar o que Frigga estaria pensando, contudo, já sabia que ela não seria tão óbvia, nem poderia tomar como parâmetro o comportamento geral das filhas de Durin a fim de avaliá-la.

Por alguns instantes, a jovem esqueceu-se da presença do marido, contudo, voltou a percebê-lo quando Thorin, lentamente, adentrou o cômodo e postou-se a sua frente, mirando-a.

A princesa devolveu o olhar, prendendo o ar nos pulmões, aguardando pelo próximo passo do esposo.

- Esperarei na sacada, caso deseje ficar mais a vontade – disse liberando-a de sua presença por alguns instantes.

Frigga pode respirar e pensar um pouco. De fato estivera refletindo sobre essa noite há semanas, todavia neste momento em que a hora se acercava...

Olhou ao redor e percebeu a peça pela qual procurava pendurada discretamente em um canto da parede. 'Holda, você sempre pensa em tudo'. Aproximou-se, passando a mão pelo tecido e imaginando o momento em que outras mãos também sentiriam a maciez dos fios de seda. Despiu-se do vestido e dos sapatos. Pôs a camisola. Não desfaria as tranças dos cabelos, ainda. Holda tivera muito trabalho em tecê-las. Retirou todas as joias, exceto a pulseira. Manteve também o colar. Gostara do presente de seu noivo, sinceramente gostara da atitude dele e de sua atenção.

Mirou a sacada. Ele estava lá. De costas para o cômodo. Mãos para trás. Pacientemente, aguardando.

Frigga respirou fundo. Não sabia como atrair sua atenção. Afortunadamente, não fora necessário. Thorin pareceu pressentir. Virou-se sem pressa. Ela estava lá. De pé.

O príncipe de Erebor caminhou lentamente em sua direção, retirando o pesado casaco e deixando-o por sobre a cadeira mais próxima. Seus olhos foram capturados pela camisola vermelha ricamente trabalhada com fios de ouro. O colar e a pulseira. Parou próximo à jovem. Observou o colo da esposa longamente antes de fitá-la.

- Não vai tirá-lo? – indagou desconfiado – ou também já será portador de uma promessa, tal qual a pulseira?

Frigga baixou os olhos.

- É meu modo de agradecer.

O rapaz assentiu reconhecendo o valor do gesto. Mantivera apenas as joias que lhe dera. Ergueu a mão até o pescoço da esposa. Percorreu os dedos pelas pedras coloridas sentindo a respiração desta se alterar. Frigga recuou sensivelmente. Thorin baixou a mão.

- Algum problema? – indagou o esposo.

A moça permaneceu em silêncio. Não sabia o que responder.

- Pode dizer a verdade. Sua sinceridade conquistou meu respeito – afirmou Thorin.

- Eu...

- Sim?

- Eu não sei dançar...

Thorin compreendeu. Mirou a expressão insegura de menina. Cedo para ela, tinha que admitir. Contudo, sabia que cabia a ele superar a dificuldade no quarto como superara a anterior, no salão. Talvez a princesa descobrisse que poderia dançar melhor do que supunha.

- Entendo... – disse pacientemente – não precisa fazer nada que não queira... ou que não considere razoável.

Frigga assentiu ainda insegura.

Thorin acercou-se, segurando-a pela cintura e olhando-a nos olhos, fazendo com que a ela se visse refletida em safiras. Pousou a mão por sobre os ombros do esposo. O rapaz aproximou um pouco mais o rosto, estudando as reações da moça. Tentou encostar os lábios nos dela, porém, o movimento do anão tirou Frigga de seu transe e a princesa desviou a face.

- Sinto muito – disse sem olhá-lo – não é minha intenção ofendê-lo.

- Não ofendeu – afirmou com voz rouca. A proximidade e a intimidade compartilhada aguçando os sentidos. Entretanto, não estava certo quanto à esposa. Fato era que a jovem não se encontrava nem um pouco a vontade com a situação.

Tirou as mãos da cintura dela e caminhou em torno da princesa, parando a suas costas. Levou a mão ao ombro baixando a alça da camisola. .

Frigga estremeceu. Algo em si, até então desconhecido, insinuando-se.

- Confia em mim? – ele indagou-lhe ao ouvido.

- Acho que sim – ela respondeu, sentindo o calor da respiração do marido em sua pele.

Thorin não considerou a resposta firme o suficiente.

- Acredita, quando digo que não lhe farei nenhum mal? – insistiu pondo as mãos nos ombros dela. Não prosseguiria sem sua anuência.

Entretanto, a resposta aguardada não veio. O rapaz baixou a cabeça, incerto sobre como fazer com que a moça abrisse a guarda. Ergueu novamente os olhos, observando os cabelos cor-de-fogo e ouro.

- Não precisa ter medo – disse passando a mão pelas tranças – bastará uma palavra sua para que eu me detenha.

Frigga virou o rosto, buscando a face do marido, surpresa com a gentileza da oferta totalmente destoante do estilo direto dos _khazâd_, pelo menos em outros assuntos. Viu novamente diante de si os olhos azuis de Thorin. Contudo, nada respondeu.

Frente ao silêncio da esposa, ele sugeriu, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido:

- Se não sabe dançar, deixe-me conduzi-la.

Apesar de seus receios, a jovem reconhecia que as atitudes do rapaz até o momento em nada lhe haviam dado motivo de temor. Ela mergulhou em olhos azuis intensos enquanto a lembrança da dança do casal tomava sua mente. Ele parecera tão seguro de si. Senhor de cada instante guiando-a, sem pressa, sem cobranças, através do imenso salão.

- Conduza – foi a resposta dada.

Thorin ponderou, fitando a esposa. Estreitou os olhos ao perceber algo nebuloso ainda que a permissão houvesse sido dada. Ele a tomou em seus braços levando-a até a cama.

Os olhos de Thórin eram de um azul inédito. Safiras. Enquanto aqueles braços fortes a depositavam por sobre o leito, a moça via a face do marido transmutar-se. A austeridade serena cedendo lugar a uma expressão diversa, inquietante. Os braços de Frigga escorregaram por sobre os ombros do esposo enquanto os dedos delicados dela deixavam passar entre si as mechas negras e ele se sentava à borda da cama. A princesa parecia não saber o que fazer com as mãos, agora que já não envolviam o pescoço do herdeiro de Erebor. Este, percebendo o pequeno desconforto, tomou-as nas suas, fazendo com que uma pousasse por sobre o abdômen da esposa enquanto guiava a outra até seu rosto. A jovem sentia em sua palma os pelos da barba que encobriam parte do rosto do marido. Os dedos de Thórin escorregaram gentilmente pelo braço de Frigga até encontrarem o ombro suave, acariciando-o. Ele se debruçou e ela se deixou hipnotizar por um momento pelas safiras nos olhos do marido, antes de descer as próprias pálpebras, franzindo quase que imperceptivelmente o cenho. O príncipe sabia que se tratava de uma reação, até certo ponto, esperada, contudo, algo o estava incomodando deveras em toda aquela hesitação.

- Não sente vontade de me beijar? – indagou em um sussurro. A voz rouca fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos.

- Como disse?

- Não consigo encontrar o caminho para seus lábios – respondeu com o olhar fixo por sobre ela – Embora, com palavras, tenha me permitido, sinto que sua vontade me recusa.

Frigga permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. O príncipe _khuzd_ não estava enganado. Lamentou haver sido tão óbvia.

- Eu mal o conheço... – disse incerta da reação que receberia – como posso permitir ou recusar inteiramente algo que, para mim, se constitui em um enigma?

Thorin mirou-a por um tempo. Nunca em sua vida tomara o que não lhe fora dado de bom grado, ainda que tal fosse seu direito.

- Para mim, você também é uma incógnita – disse pensativamente, ao passar os dedos grossos por sobre os lábios delicados enquanto a outra mão permanecia acariciando o ombro suavemente – contudo um simples beijo lhe custaria tanto assim?

- Simples? – indagou – Não é assim que vejo. Um beijo é mais do que um encontro entre lábios. No entanto, não há por que me considerar uma incógnita. Sei o que espera de mim. E o terá – assegurou. A conformação das palavras em contraste com a inquietação do olhar.

- Sabe o que espero da senhora? – ele retorquiu – Como pode estar tão certa, se afirmou mal me conhecer?

Frigga fitou os olhos azuis que a questionavam. Piscou por um instante em busca da resposta.

- Não sou uma criança. Sei o que um _khuzd_ espera de sua esposa em sua noite de núpcias.

Thorin estreitou os olhos, perguntando-se até onde a moça iria diante de suas perguntas.

- E pelo que acha que espero, então?

Frigga prendeu o ar em seus pulmões por alguns instantes. A resposta impossível sem conseguir encontrar o caminho das palavras.

- Que eu seja sua.

- Entendo – ele comentou baixando os olhos antes de mirá-la com azuis intensos - E é de sua vontade ser minha?

Os olhos da princesa se inquietaram ante a pergunta inesperada.

- Eu o serei. Não irei opor nenhuma resistência.

Thorin percorreu com os olhos a figura que tinha diante de si, buscando desvendar o significado do timbre das palavras e da expressão na face dela, entristecendo-se com a conclusão obtida.

- Contudo, não parece disposta se entregar de corpo e alma – comentou o rapaz baixando os olhos. Algo em si recusando-se a aceitar o rumo dos acontecimentos.

Frigga respirou fundo apercebendo-se da precariedade daquela união, tão instável quanto repentina.

A mão , que até então se encontrava na face do marido, moveu-se lentamente para o lado. Ela aproximou os dedos dos lábios masculinos, que se separaram ao toque sutil. Frigga tinha novamente sobre si os olhos azuis de Thorin.

- Não sei fingir. Minha permissão é o máximo que posso lhe ofertar no momento – disse, esperando que, como lhe fora dito, sua sinceridade falasse em seu favor.

- E mesmo que o fizesse, eu não me disporia a aceitar de você algo que não fosse verdadeiro – comentou o anão com ar cansado – Tampouco me agrada a ideia de que se me dê pela metade.

O príncipe de Erebor via-se diante de um dilema. Sua esposa não o queria. Pelo menos, não ainda. Não enquanto fosse um desconhecido para ela. Thorin se ressentia das condições em que se encontraram. Não houvera tempo hábil para conquista e admiração mútuas.

A mão dela voltou a tocar a face do esposo.

- Por isso afirmei que não fingiria. Não seria justo consigo. É meu marido. Meus lábios são seus, assim como meu corpo.

- Mas não sua alma.

Os olhos de Frigga brilharam. Não esperava que o rapaz fosse portador de tais convicções.

- Não sou senhora absoluta de meus desejos. Não posso forçar minha alma a querê-lo.

- Contudo, pode forçar sua boca a beijar-me?

Silêncio.

- Ou seu corpo a aceitar o meu? É isso?

Frigga sentiu um aperto no peito. O rapaz a estava levando-a refletir mais em alguns instantes do que o fizera em todo o tempo em que se preparara pra o casamento.

- De onde tira tantas perguntas? – indagou a fim de se esquivar da incômoda resposta.

- De seus olhos, minha esposa.

Frigga prendeu a respiração, buscando dentro de si uma saída para aquele interrogatório.

- Então lhe peço que se não puder respondê-las, que as deixe onde as encontrou – disse demonstrando seu desconforto.

- Como a senhora o fez?

Os olhos de Frigga faiscaram. Sua mão paralisada na face do marido e seus olhos presos em azuis tão seguros de si, enquanto a princesa tentava se controlar antes de buscar por mais argumentos.

- Por que torna tudo tão difícil? – indagou permitindo que os braços repousassem por sobre o abdômen – Fiz tudo o que me foi determinado. Vim da casa de meu pai até aqui. Desposei-o. Estou aqui para cumprir minhas obrigações de esposa. Procura pelo que não posso ofertar – concluiu exausta da discussão.

A palavra 'obrigações' machucou os ouvidos de Thorin, assim como seu coração, cambiando sua disposição interior.

Fitou novamente a esposa que aguardava por sua resposta. Frigga percebeu que algo em safiras havia mudado.

- Obrigação? Sim, o casamento precisa ser consumado – admitiu – todavia não estou disposto a forçá-la – prosseguiu erguendo-se da cama e pondo-se de pé, mirando a sacada – ainda que me afirme permissão. Como posso acreditar em uma boca que não me permite tocar sem reservas?

Thorin voltou-se na direção da esposa novamente.

- Não sei o que ouviu sobre o que se espera ou não em uma noite como essa. Tudo o que sei é que não conseguiria nem em uma Era inteira ter em meus braços um corpo sem alma.

Frigga sentou-se na cama e fitou o marido com a boca entreaberta. Ele permanecia irredutível em sua resolução. Se não a teria por completo, tampouco se conformaria com o possível. Fosse pela força de caráter que descobrira em Thorin, fosse pela constatação das próprias incertezas, Frigga sentiu os olhos marejarem. Thórina desconcertava. O queixo da jovem tremeu enquanto o mirava, sensibilizando o rapaz. O herdeiro de Erebor ajoelhou-se diante da esposa e deixou que os dedos masculinos percorressem a pele delicada em uma carícia discreta.

- Por que leio receio em sua face? – indagou o esposo, esperançoso de que a disposição interior da moça houvesse mudado.

Ela afastou delicadamente a mão dele de seu rosto.

- Não passei meus poucos anos em busca de um casamento – disse fitando o marido – de fato, nunca me vi animada a buscar pela companhia de quem quer que fosse – prosseguiu enquanto os olhos cor-de-mel se inflamavam – contudo, ter que retornar ao Reino de meu pai após tudo o que aconteceu não lhe parece motivo justo para que me sinta, no mínimo, temerosa?

A princesa virou o rosto.

- Minha família envergonhada – dizia mais para si do que para ele– qualquer futuro que eu pudesse ter, comprometido – suspirou – e ainda me será cobrado por toda a vida o fracasso de uma aliança – concluiu passando a mão pelo rosto cansado.

Thorin ergueu-se sem tirar os olhos da esposa.

- Pensou que a rejeitaria? – perguntou inconformado. Frigga levantou-se igualmente, ainda mirando safiras – Que a devolveria como um objeto que se adquire em troca de um punhado de ouro? Se a considerasse já estaria em meus braços há muito tempo! Será que não compreendeu uma palavra sequer do que lhe falei?

- É o que qualquer um faria... – comentou Frigga sem compreender a reação do marido – é seu direito. O que queria que pensasse?

- Eu não sou qualquer um – retorquiu o príncipe – sou Thorin, filho de Thrain, filho de Thrór, herdeiro de Erebor e futuro senhor do Povo de Durin. Tampouco creio ser meu direito dispor da vida de quem quer que seja – concluiu baixando o olhar. Também ele exausto do turbilhão de acontecimentos e reflexões.

- O que será então? – perguntou diante da inesperada reação do marido.

O príncipe mirou o leito por alguns instantes. O olhar perdido enquanto tentava ordenar os pensamentos.

- Deixemos como está. Não possuo respostas, tampouco você – respondeu – que a noite passe e venha o dia. Um de cada vez.

Thorin se dirigiu à cama e, sob o olhar de Frigga, tirou as botas e a camisa antes de mirar a esposa. A princesa deu a volta, a fim de tomar seu lugar ao lado do príncipe _khuzd_. Após se recostar à cabeceira, percebeu o olhar do rapaz novamente sobre si.

- Algum problema? – indagou a moça.

- Considera poucos os que já temos? – retorquiu o rapaz.

Frigga suspirou.

- Vai dormir com essas joias? – perguntou olhando o colar.

Frigga levou a mão ao objeto, passando os dedos pelas gemas antes de conduzi-los à parte de trás do pescoço a fim de tirá-lo. Após alguns instantes, a jovem se viu derrotada pelo feixe e depositou os braços cansados por sobre as pernas.

- Que bruxaria é essa? – arguiu inconformada ante o enigma da joia.

Thorin sorriu discretamente, antes de estender as mãos:

- Permite-me?

Frigga assentiu.

Thórinretirou a peça que ornava o colo da esposa com uma agilidade que chamou sua atenção, depositando-a sobre o móvel lateral.

- Tem os dedos ágeis para um varão, devo admitir – disse a jovem.

O príncipe olhou-a novamente.

- Eu o fiz – comentou o rapaz – conheço seus segredos.

O comentário do herdeiro de Erebor trouxe à mente de Frigga uma nova reflexão.

- Um dia eu também o conhecerei bem – comentou a jovem em uma comparação sutil – então, para mim, ele também não terá segredos, e assim, quiçá, nos entenderemos.

- Não estou tão certo – retorquiu o rapaz apercebendo-se do significado por trás das palavras – depôs os braços diante da primeira dificuldade, acusando o pobre colar de ser enfeitiçado e impossibilitando-se de quebrar a barreira do que lhe era desconhecido.

- Pode ser – ela admitiu buscando por um novo argumento – no entanto, não há como negar que o fato de conhecê-lo a fundo facilitou sua tarefa.

- É fato. Contudo, acredita que eu teria desistido caso encontrasse uma dificuldade semelhante à sua?

A princesa refletiu por um momento.

- A qual situação, exatamente, está se referindo?

- A ambas – afirmou convicto.

- Não percebi nenhuma hesitação de sua parte – afirmou – em nenhuma das duas situações.

Thorin sorriu novamente, satisfeito com a perspicácia da esposa.

Todavia – comentou o anão – posso lhe assegurar de que no caso da primeira, ao contrário da segunda, ainda sou desconhecedor dos segredos da joia.

Frigga estremeceu ao ouvir a comparação feita pelo marido. A boca entreaberta testemunhando a total ausência de argumentos ante a confissão do príncipe _khuzd_.

- Segredos, incógnitas, enigmas... – sussurrou o príncipe erguendo a mão e passando novamente os dedos pelos lábios delicados – tais desafios fazem com que sua alma recue, enquanto a minha só pensa em avançar...

Mais uma vez, Frigga afastou suavemente a mão masculina de seu rosto.

- Confunde entrega com conquista – afirmou convicta de haver encontrado o argumento perfeito – fala em me desvendar, em abrir-me a alma, no entanto, da forma como se utiliza das palavras, seria uma entrega apenas de minha parte, não da sua. Pode me garantir estar disposto a se entregar da forma que deseja que eu me entregue? De se deixar desvendar por uma desconhecida, da forma como quer que eu me desvende? De se deixar conquistar nos mesmos moldes que me deseja conquistar? Entregar-se-ia a mim sem reservas? Confiaria o que tem de mais seu a uma estranha? Eu teria tido do senhor mais do que apenas seu corpo e seus lábios?

A expressão de Thórin transmutou-se de intensa para gélida em apenas alguns segundos. Uma a uma, as interrogações dela atingiram o príncipe de Erebor, como flechas a lhe atravessarem o peito. Repetia mentalmente as perguntas da esposa buscando em vão pelas respostas.

Um silêncio aterrador ergueu-se entre eles, ante o simples fato, constatado pelo príncipe, de que não havia como responder o que lhe era solicitado.

Frigga quase se arrependeu de haver conseguido calar os argumentos do marido. A luz de safiras pareceu sucumbir ante a sombra que agora toldava a face de Thorin.

O filho de Thráin puxou as cobertas, deitando-se de costas para a esposa. Sem saber o que dizer ou como agir, a princesa imitou o marido, deitando-se também de costas para ele, com o coração apertado. A jovem pode ouvir a voz rouca do esposo fazer um último comentário.

- Ninguém nunca se propôs a me desvendar. Nunca me foi pedida uma entrega. Nenhuma filha de _Mahal _jamais quis de mim mais do que meu corpo ou meus lábios.

Frigga fechou os olhos.

- Então nenhuma delas jamais foi digna de possuir mais do que isso.


	14. Pesadelo

Saudações a todos vocês, meus queridos. Mais uma atualização sofrida. Esses dois estão me levando à desbravar o subterrâneo de mim mesma. Amo o Povo de Durin! Obrigada mais uma vez a:

**Sadie** (que dispensa apresentações, grata, por tirar leite de pedra e dar uma olhadinha no texto. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!)

**Reggie** Jolie autora de **Of Elves and Humans** e '**O Nascimento de Um Rei', **atualizadíssimas!

**Gessi - Ane Sekhmet** (que chegue logo dia 27 a fim de que o Direito a libere para **'As Areias do Tempo'**)

**Dani** ("**Se Você Partir**", uma história cheia de surpresas e sustos deliciosos!) E já está nos preparando mais surpresas!

**Vindalf Dvergar**, que tem compartilhado comigo essa paixão pelos _khazâd_ e que anda inspirada com** Visita ao Condado**.

**Marina, querida Marina**, obrigada pelos reviews que nunca falham!

**Marcela (Soi)**, que graças a _Mahal_ foi visitada pela inspiração e nos presenteou com **Outono! **

**Gilda H**, que a correria do dia-a-dia não a vença! Saudades suas também. (Cria uma conta no ffnet pra gente poder trocar umas ideias! bjs)

**Danda**, obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic. Você me deixa sem palavras.

**Anna Pantelarou**, thanks for your reviews!

**Nim **, minha preciosa, que me HONRA com sua leitura e seus reviews. Saudades de suas fics!

Gostaria de mandar um abraço especial à minha querida **Myriara,** minha eterna mestra, da qual sou fã incondicional. Sua Trilogia com Haldir e Darai e Daror e Míriel é insuperável. Que Mordor não a mantenha por muito tempo longe de nós.

Um 'xero' nos que leram e não puderam comentar. Grata por me brindarem com seu carinho que lamento não poder agradecer à altura. E um grande abraço a todos do** Tolkiengroup.**

Reviews! Please! Deixem-me saber o que acharam. Sugestões, críticas, impressões e questionamentos serão vistos com carinho e respondidos no menor tempo possível.

* * *

Frigga não conseguia dormir. Tão intensos quanto inesperados, os últimos acontecimentos lhe roubavam o sono. O casamento não fora consumado. Ambos convictos de uma verdade inconteste: Não bastava o encontro dos corpos, se as almas também não se completassem. E para que tal ocorresse, fazia-se necessário tempo e conhecimento mútuo, os quais o casal não possuía. Ela estava disposta a uma entrega parcial. Thorin não a aceitaria assim. Ele a queria por inteiro, sem, contudo, haver cogitado dar-se a ela da mesma forma.

Quando sentiu que o marido havia adormecido, Frigga se levantou. Percorreu o quarto fracamente iluminado. No interior da montanha sempre havia luz. Chegou à sacada de onde podia ver vários outros aposentos e, lá embaixo, a pálida luz das minas. Erebor. Seu novo lar. Um mundo que se descortinava a sua frente, pleno de incógnitas...

Recordou-se de Thorin e de todos os questionamentos feitos por ambos instantes atrás. Voltou o rosto na direção do leito. Ele ressonava. Suas últimas palavras ainda nos ouvidos de Frigga: "Ninguém nunca se propôs a me desvendar. Nunca me foi pedida uma entrega. Nenhuma filha de _Mahal _jamais quis de mim mais do que meu corpo ou meus lábios." Como nunca ninguém havia se proposto a desvendá-lo? Seriam cegas aquelas anãs de Erebor? Por que se limitavam ao que podia ser tocado? O intangível não seria tão ou mais atraente? Pelo pouco que conhecera de Thorin, não poderia negar que quedar-se indiferente a matéria seria uma tarefa dura de realizar. Suas palavras eram doces. Seu toque, cheio de calor. Frigga cerrou os olhos, recordando-se do hálito morno em sua pele. Todavia, não apenas isso. Havia mais, muito mais por trás dele. Do príncipe emanavam nobreza, lealdade, honra. Thorin a surpreendera de várias formas. Gentileza inesperada e caráter a toda prova. Ele não se dobrara. Não aceitaria dela nada menos que a doação esponsal. No entanto, por sua resposta compreendera que ele jamais levara em conta entregar-se plenamente, embora esperasse dela tal atitude. A princesa realmente não esperava por isso. Estava disposta a se entregar aos poucos e talvez, quem sabe, com o convívio, algo além poderia surgir entre eles. Casamentos arranjados eram assim. Todavia, o príncipe _khuzd_ que a desposara não compartilhava de sua visão.

Uma corrente de ar fez com que Frigga envolvesse o corpo com os braços. O toque cheio de calor do marido espantaria facilmente aquele frio. Ela voltou a mirar a paisagem vista da varanda, sem, contudo, fixar a atenção em ponto algum, sorrindo discretamente, ante a lembrança de sua resposta ao esposo: "Então nenhuma delas jamais foi digna de possuir mais do que isso." Thorin estava certo em um ponto. Contentar-se apenas com seus carinhos lhe parecia mesquinho, pequeno, indigno até. Algo em si desejando ir além, adentrar seu mundo. Contudo não poderia fazê-lo sem conhecer melhor o que havia por trás do rosto austero. Não mergulharia sem reservas em um corpo, sem antes haver desbravado a alma. Todavia, seria capaz de tal empreitada? Desvendar os segredos do príncipe da Montanha Solitária... que incógnitas haveria para serem decifradas? Frigga se via diante de um impasse. O marido só a tomaria se se entregasse por inteiro, contudo, ela só conseguiria concretizar tal entrega, se antes o desvendasse. Ele, por sua vez, nunca fora alvo de tal intento. Estaria o príncipe de Erebor disposto a entregar-se ou não? "Nenhuma filha de _Mahal_ jamais quis de mim mais do que meu corpo ou meus lábios." E se ela quisesse? Ele daria? Ofertaria a ela seus mistérios? Seus enigmas? De quais mistérios Thorin seria detentor?

'Todo ser em Arda traz em si um pouco de mistério." Fechou os olhos percebendo as lembranças que se acercavam...

* * *

_Era um fim de tarde._

_- O que trás consigo, menina? – indagou o velho ferreiro._

_- É um passarinho, Davur. Encontrei-o junto à minha janela._

_O anão acercou-se da pequenina que tremia ao estender-lhe a mão, mostrando a avezinha._

_- Parece muito ferido – comentou pesaroso, desejando que a princesa compreendesse._

_Os olhos de Frigga marejaram, inconformados._

_- Não! – gritou batendo o pé – deve haver um meio._

_- Se há – respondeu pacientemente o artífice – eu não sou o mais indicado a descobrir, pequena. Lido com objetos sem vida._

_A princesa fitou o passarinho que mal se mexia em suas mãos. As lágrimas escorreram pela face, atingindo o servo de Mahal._

_- No entanto – respondeu, estendendo a mão e fazendo uma carícia na avezinha – creio que um pouco de água e calor, eu poderia oferecer._

_Frigga sorriu com os olhos, voltando a face esperançosa. O velho ferreiro sorriu de volta, tomando nas mãos calejadas o passarinho e acomodando-o em uma caixinha de madeira que forrou com feno. Uma pequena vasilha com água foi colocada frente à avezinha que, aos poucos, começou a molhar o biquinho._

_Os olhos da princesa brilharam intensamente. Davur passava a mão pela cabeça da menina._

_- Talvez não esteja tão ferido quanto pensei – afirmou._

_- Podemos ficar aqui com você, Davur?_

_- Seu pai ficará preocupado._

_- Não. Disse a Holda que viria. Ela sabe._

_Davur sorriu. Frigga era esperta. Agira de caso pensado._

_- Fique quanto quiser, alteza. Seu servo considera-se honrado._

_A princesa sorriu. O ferreiro sempre a chamava de alteza quando queria implicar com ela._

_Frigga adormeceu na cadeira. Davur não logrou êxito em convencê-la a deitar-se._

_Pela manhã, a princesa despertou, buscando pelo passarinho. A caixa estava vazia._

_- Davur, acorde! – gritou fazendo com que o anão quase caísse da cama._

_- O que houve, menina? – perguntou levantando-se às pressas._

_- Sumiu! Onde ele está?_

_O velho anão olhou ao redor. Havia restos de palha ao lado da caixa. Algumas penas caídas cerca da mesma. Sorriu._

_- Parece que nosso passarinho precisava apenas de um pouco de sua atenção, Frigga._

_A menina colocou-se de pé, ao lado do amigo, mirando a entrada da oficina._

_- Ele ficará bem? Parecia tão ferido... não consigo entender..._

_Davur pôs a mão no ombro de Frigga._

_- Mistério. Todo ser em Arda traz em si um pouco de mistério. E por incrível que possa parecer, um pouco de calor e atenção é o que basta para que a maioria deles, por mais feridos que estejam, consigam alçar voo._

* * *

'Todo ser em Arda traz em si um pouco de mistério.'

Que mistérios Thorin poderia ostentar? Frigga suspirou. O silêncio do lugar aguçando-lhe os sentidos. Sentia chegar a seus ouvidos pequenos ruídos próprios do ambiente noturno. Dentre eles, um vindo do quarto chamou sua atenção. Assemelhava-se a um gemido. A princesa estreitou os olhos antes de voltar a mirar o leito e inclinou levemente a cabeça, ao sentir que algo estranho ocorria nos aposentos.

Thorin tinha um sono inquieto. Frigga aproximou-se lentamente, observando-o. Tentou cobri-lo, mas não conseguiu. Os movimentos dele impedindo que o lençol se depositasse sobre o corpo. A princesa preocupou-se, pois ele suava apesar do frio. Ela foi ao banheiro, molhou uma pequena toalha, retornou ao quarto e passou-a pela testa do esposo. O frio refrescante contrapondo-se à pele que ardia despertou-o.

- Não! – gritou o jovem, sentando-se repentinamente na cama e quase matando Frigga de susto.

Os olhos de Thorin em puro desespero. Olhava de um lado para o outro. A princesa de pé diante dele apenas observava. Ele levou as mãos ao rosto, enxugando o suor e empurrando os cabelos para trás, buscando compreender o que acontecera. Percebendo que se encontrava em seu novo quarto, recuperou o autocontrole, acalmando a respiração. Depositou então o olhar sobre a esposa.

Ao ver que o marido se aquietava, Frigga animou-se a falar.

- Sinto se o despertei – disse, tendo os olhos do anão sobre si ao se aproximar, oferecendo a toalha.

Thorin ponderou. Pegou o tecido úmido e enxugou o rosto. A pele agradeceu o contato refrescante.

- Não comente isso com ninguém, entendeu? – disse devolvendo a toalha.

A princesa assentiu diante da expressão dura do rapaz, tomando nas mãos o tecido úmido. A face de Thorin estava irreconhecível. 'O que seria capaz de perturbá-lo a tal ponto?' Refletiu consigo mesma, enquanto o anão passava as mãos pelo rosto cansado.

- Teve um pesadelo? – indagou suavemente, surpreendendo a si mesma e parecendo fazer o mesmo a seu par.

O príncipe olhou a esposa diante de si. Frigga o interrogava e com razão. No entanto, Thorin não demonstrava estar animado a responder questionamento algum, enquanto ainda trazia consigo o amargor das imagens que lhe atormentavam o sono. Levantou-se e vestiu uma camisa, ante o olhar atento da princesa. Frigga franzia o cenho, tentando compreender o significado de tudo aquilo. Thorin se dirigiu até a porta e a jovem não pode mais conter o questionamento.

- Aonde vai? – inquiriu atraindo a atenção do marido que já estava com a maçaneta da porta entre os dedos.

- Não quero que fique sem dormir por minha causa – disse sem se voltar. Algo de sombrio na voz rouca. Aguardou um instante como se esperasse por alguma palavra da esposa. Ante o silêncio que se seguiu, abriu a porta e saiu.

Frigga sentou-se na cama ainda segurando a toalha. Passou a mão pelo pano úmido que havia dado algum conforto ao marido, tentando digerir a situação. 'O que poderia tê-lo deixado em tal estado?', indagava-se. Pelo pouco que conhecia do marido, não deveria ser algo que pudesse ser negligenciado. Thorin não se perturbaria por pouca coisa. Viu-se refletindo sobre o primeiro mistério que descobrira nele.

Mirou a porta por onde o príncipe _khuzd_ passara, instantes atrás. Encostou-se na cabeceira da cama. O cansaço advindo do turbilhão de acontecimentos, palavras e sentimentos começando a cobrar seu preço.

Fechou os olhos recordando-se das perguntas que calaram o marido. "Pode me garantir estar disposto a se entregar da forma que deseja que eu me entregue? De se deixar desvendar por uma desconhecida, da forma como quer que eu me desvende? De se deixar conquistar nos mesmos moldes que me deseja conquistar? Entregar-se-ia a mim sem reservas? Confiaria o que tem de mais seu a uma estranha? Eu teria tido do senhor mais do que apenas seu corpo e seus lábios?" Ele não a respondera. Em vez disso, deitara-se, fechando-se e si mesmo, não antes de deixar claro que ela era a primeira a lhe pedir tal entrega.

Não se animou, sequer, a revelar o conteúdo de um pesadelo. Não confiara nela nem para isso. Era uma estranha para ele. Que entrega poderia haver?

'Todo ser em Arda traz em si um pouco de mistério', recordava Frigga, das palavras do velho Davur, e do passarinho que ele ajudara. No entanto, a princesa sabia que, no caso de Thorin, provavelmente seria necessário mais do que um pouco de calor...

'Se era mistério que procurava, Frigga, creio que conseguiu encontrar.'

* * *

Thorin caminhava pelos corredores. Ela não pedira que ficasse. Nem pediria. Deveria, na verdade, ter sentindo um imenso alívio em ver-se livre de sua companhia, por vários motivos. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos em desalinho que teimavam em cobrir-lhe o rosto. Dirigiu-se a seu antigo quarto. Abriu a porta, encostando-a depois de passar. Olhou ao redor. Tudo estava como havia deixado. Sorriu amargamente. Jamais imaginara que tal ocorreria. Passar sua noite de núpcias longe de sua esposa. E o detalhe mais irônico: fora escolha sua.

Andou de um lado a outro do quarto, onde poderia passar a noite em companhia de seus pesadelos. Tolo. Chegara a pensar que ela os expulsaria. Que, como lhe garantiram, encontraria repouso em seus braços. Que sua mente descansaria e sua alma desfrutaria de paz.

Sentou-se na borda da cama, com a cabeça entre as mãos e apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas. Não poderia exigir isso de ninguém, muito menos dela. O que poderia uma menina fazer contra o monstro que lhe arranhava o peito? Não conseguira repouso nem para seu próprio corpo, como encontraria paz para sua alma? Não poderia negar que não havia sido fácil resistir à oferta de Frigga. Ela estava lá, 'para cumprir suas obrigações de esposa'. Thorin sorriu um sorriso amargo. 'Obrigações de esposa'. Sim, teria encontrado um refrigério para o corpo e, talvez, apenas por essa noite, houvesse se livrado do tormento que a lua trazia. Deixou-se levar pelas possibilidades...

'Não', disse para si mesmo levantando-se e voltando a andar pelo quarto. Mirou a porta. Poderia retornar aos aposentos do casal. Ela estaria lá. Não precisaria exigir. Bastaria acercar-se, tomá-la em seus braços e beijar a boca que não se recusaria, ainda que tampouco se ofertasse.

Meneou a cabeça.

'Jamais. Não seria eu', refletiu passando a mão pelos cabelos antes de se sentar novamente na cama. As mãos pressionando a borda do leito. Algo em si desejando retornar à companhia da princesa. A lembrança do vermelho da camisola punindo-o. Os dedos pareciam novamente sentir a maciez dos fios de seda. 'É minha esposa, é meu direito', refletiu passando as mãos pelo rosto. Ela mesma o recordara.

Levantou-se novamente. Passos decididos em direção à saída, antes de estancar, apoiando as mãos na porta, buscando organizar os pensamentos. 'Entraria nos aposentos e a tomaria em meus braços', descrevia para si mesmo. 'Minha boca encontraria a sua', prosseguiu sentindo a respiração se alterar. 'Seus braços me envolveriam e o calor de seu corpo se uniria ao meu, em brasa."

Esmurrou a porta com ambas as mãos, caminhando transtornado. 'E após um instante em que ver-me-ia esquecido de minha própria identidade, ao mesmo tempo em que descobriria quem realmente sou, seguir-se-ia o torpor. O corpo desabando na cama, desejando adormecer ao lado de outro corpo que, após haver sido tomado 'para cumprir uma obrigação', provavelmente, estaria inerte. Os olhos cor-de-mel a me fitarem, vazios, ou pior, uma face desviada em qualquer outra direção que não meu rosto. Enfim, o silêncio entre as almas gritaria mais forte e o abismo entre nós surgiria absoluto.'

Tomou um objeto qualquer entre as mãos, atirando-o contra a parede. O som do vidro estraçalhando-se contra a pedra, trouxe-o de volta à realidade. 'Impossível', pensou, 'eu não suportaria'. Os olhos alcançaram uma bacia com água que jazia sobre a mesa ao lado da cama. Aproximou-se, molhando o rosto, buscando recuperar o autocontrole. Permitiu que a mente se acalmasse, recordando-se de tudo que fora dito entre eles sobre beijos, corpos e enigmas. "Ninguém nunca se propôs a me desvendar", levou as mãos ao rosto, imaginando o que Frigga teria achado de suas palavras. "Nenhuma filha de _Mahal _jamais quis de mim mais do que meu corpo ou meus lábios", riu de si mesmo, considerando quão ridícula deve ter parecido sua confissão aos ouvidos de Frigga. Ponderou recordando-se da resposta dela. "Então nenhuma delas jamais foi digna de possuir mais do que isso."

O que ela queria então? Que não fazia questão de riquezas, Thorin já sabia. Que não se interessava por festejos, a inexperiência na dança o demonstrara. Tampouco parecia atraída por seus títulos ou sua coroa. 'O que quis dizer com tais palavras, Frigga?", perguntava-se, sem conseguir crer na proposta que se acercava de sua mente. 'Pretende me desvendar?' Indagou recordando-se da figura de Frigga. O vermelho da camisola que usava trazendo consigo a lembrança das imagens perturbadoras que lhe atormentavam o sono. Chamas. Mirou o colchão, sentindo o corpo cansado. Passou a mão pela colcha, conhecedor que era do feitiço que se acercava. À exaustão, seguia-se a entrega ao sono. O corpo rendido ao repouso noturno, em breve agitado entre suores e tremores. Pesadelo. E, enfim, o despertar angustiante.

'Não, Frigga, não queira me desvendar', refletiu. 'Nem eu mesmo sou capaz de fazê-lo', pensou fechando os olhos e reconsiderando sua posição. 'Aceite de mim meu corpo e meus lábios e terá paz. Quem poderia querer-me com meus pesadelos e tormentos?', perguntou voltando os olhos em direção à janela, da qual podia ver o mundo por fora das muralhas. Jogou o corpo para trás, mirando o teto e imaginando que, talvez, de alguma forma desconhecida para ambos, ela houvesse percebido seus tormentos. Que, quiçá, sua recusa não se devesse apenas ao fato de pouco se conhecerem. Algo a alertava do perigo. Como resolver essa situação vexatória? Não conseguiria tê-la em seus braços se ela lá não estivesse por inteiro, contudo Frigga não se entregaria sem reservas se ele mesmo não o fizesse.

Os olhos de Thorin começaram a ficar pesados, diante de tantos raciocínios, até que as pálpebras não mais resistiram e o corpo se entregou ao descanso. Rendição.

'Talvez devesse reconsiderar...', virou o rosto, buscando acomodar a cabeça.

"Talvez com o convívio, pudesse atraí-la para mim', figuras disformes em cinzas tomaram o seus pensamentos.

' Não, não conseguiria... um corpo sem alma... brasas!' , as imagens se misturavam em sua mente.

'Chamas... a camisola vermelha...' O corpo tremia, enquanto o suor começava a brotar, molhando-lhe a testa.

'Gritos... incêndio... chamas...', a cabeça não conseguia recostar-se.

'Incêndio... cabelos cor-de-fogo...' o coração disparava. O sangue corria pelas veias, em desespero.

'Não queira me desvendar, Frigga...' a respiração falhando. O ar sem chegar aos pulmões.

'Nenhuma delas mereceu mais do que meu corpo, meus lábios... em chamas...' não conseguia abrir os olhos.

Pesadelo.


	15. Baraz e Safiras

Obrigada mais uma vez a:

**Sadie** (Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!)

**Reggie** Jolie autora de **Of Elves and Humans** e'**O Nascimento de Um Rei',**esperando o fim do mês para atualizações.

**Gessi - Ane Sekhmet** (que chegue logo dia 27 a fim de que o Direito a libere para **'As Areias do Tempo'**)

**Dani** ("**Se Você Partir**", uma história cheia de surpresas e sustos deliciosos!) E já está nos preparando mais surpresas!

**Vindalf Dvergar**, que tem compartilhado comigo essa paixão pelos _khazâd_ e nos deu sua primorosa '**Numa Noite Fria'**

**Marina, querida Marina**, obrigada pelos reviews que nunca falham!

**Marcela (Soi)**, que graças a _Mahal_ foi visitada pela inspiração e nos presenteou com **Outono! (Thorin e sua rainha dourada...)**

**Gilda H**, que a correria do dia-a-dia não a vença! Saudades suas também. (Cria uma conta no ffnet pra gente poder trocar umas ideias! bjs)

**Danda**, obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic. Você me deixa sem palavras.

**Anna Pantelarou**, thanks for your reviews!

**Nim **, minha preciosa, que me HONRA com sua leitura e seus reviews. Saudades de suas fics!

Gostaria de mandar um abraço especial à minha querida **Myriara,** minha eterna mestra, da qual sou fã incondicional. Sua Trilogia com Haldir e Darai e Daror e Míriel é insuperável. Que Mordor não a mantenha por muito tempo longe de nós.

Um 'xero' nos que leram e não puderam comentar. Grata por me brindarem com seu carinho que lamento não poder agradecer à altura. E um grande abraço a todos do** Tolkiengroup.**

* * *

A noite fora longa, tanto pra Thórin quanto para Frigga. Ao amanhecer, boa parte da fortaleza ainda estava adormecida, contudo os primeiros movimentos do dia já se revelavam. A vida não parava para o povo de Durin, obstinado como era em buscar por suas riquezas.

O príncipe anão retornava ao quarto do casal, caminhando sem pressa pelos corredores. Conhecia cada canto da velha fortaleza, portanto não necessitava que sua atenção estivesse fixa no caminho percorrido.

Thórin parou diante da porta, levando a mão à maçaneta. Todavia, quando as pontas dos dedos tocaram o metal frio, o príncipe hesitou, apoiando-se nos umbrais e baixando a cabeça. Não havia cogitado que seria tão difícil mirar novamente a camisola vermelha. Abriu repentinamente os olhos ao sentir o toque do tecido rubro e macio em seu rosto e encontrando diante de si apenas a madeira trabalhada. Afastou-se da porta. Piscou algumas vezes tentando se livrar das falsas sensações que não o deixavam desde que a camisola vermelha invadira seus pesadelos. 'Inofensiva', refletiu consigo mesmo, 'ela me pareceu tão inofensiva quando a conheci...' Ergueu novamente a mão sentindo com os dedos a textura da porta.

- Tão simples e tão diferente – sussurrou antes de fechar a mão em punho, sentindo a ira crescer dentro de si.

- Enfeitiçou-me? – Indagou-se, elevando, sem perceber, o tom de sua voz. O desejo de esmurrar a madeira invadindo-o.

- Veio até mim apenas para refinar meus pesadelos e torná-los ainda mais insuportáveis?

Olhou para o lado, com os punhos cerrados e os braços ao longo do corpo, desejando que o dia anterior jamais houvesse acontecido. Nada de casamentos, alianças ou joias ofertadas de presente... daria tudo para voltar a ser apenas ele mesmo. Ele e seus tormentos. Ele e suas responsabilidades. Apenas 'ele' a quem prestar contas de si mesmo, sem ninguém a lhe invadir a cama... e a alma.

As pontas dos dedos se aproximaram da face sem que Thorin percebesse.

O príncipe _khuzd_ olhou repentinamente em direção à entrada dos aposentos ante o toque inesperado.

- O Senhor está bem? – indagou Frigga com uma preocupação genuína na voz – pensei ter ouvido vozes por trás da porta.

Thórin hesitou por um momento, recordando-se de quem eram e do que deveria fazer. Com sua mão, afastou suavemente a de Frigga de seu rosto.

- Entre – disse resoluto – precisamos conversar.

A princesa recuou um pouco antes de dar as costas ao marido, abrindo passagem para ele. Thórin entrou logo atrás, postando-se de pé com as mãos às costas, observando o que Frigga faria. Após alguns passos, ela se voltou novamente em sua direção. O olhar feminino decidido. Aguardando.

'Inofensiva, ela não é', pensou o príncipe.

- O casamento não foi consumado – iniciou.

Frigga assentiu.

- Nem o será.

A princesa prendeu a respiração.

- Por hora – completou o anão.

A sombra da incompreensão instalou-se na face da jovem.

Após um instante de silêncio, Thorin caminhou sem pressa, passando por Frigga e indo em direção à sacada.

- Tenho muitos problemas a resolver no momento – prosseguiu enquanto marcava o chão com pisadas seguras - há muito em jogo e não posso me dar o direito de me distrair com dificuldades pessoais. Ninguém precisa saber o que aconteceu, ou não aconteceu – frisou – entre essas paredes.

Frigga virou-se em direção à sacada, olhando o rapaz que permanecia de costas, com as mãos para trás. Mais um soldado que um marido.

- Se é essa sua vontade – respondeu fazendo com que o príncipe olhasse para ela – será cumprida.

- Minha vontade – disse volvendo o corpo e aproximando-se da esposa – era bem outra.

Frigga estremeceu. Olhares foram trocados. Ambos recordando-se da conversa e dos da noite anterior.

- Sei disso – comentou juntando as mãos enquanto pressionava os dedos, ansiosa – lembro-me bem de seus argumentos.

- E eu, dos seus – afirmou o príncipe.

Novamente o silêncio. E a troca de olhares.

Thórin baixou os olhos observando o estalar dos dedos de Frigga. A joia no pulso da moça capturando sua atenção.

- Parece realmente disposta a levar sua promessa até o fim.

Ela acompanhou o olhar dele mirando a pulseira.

- É um velho hábito – disse levantando o olhar e encarando as safiras nos olhos do marido – cumprir promessas.

Thórin quis sorrir com o canto da boca. Olharam-se por um tempo, até que o rapaz deu o passo seguinte.

- Eu a aguardarei lá fora, enquanto se arruma para o desjejum.

O marido já estava banhado e havia trocado de roupa. Tal detalhe não passara despercebido pelo olhar de Frigga. A pergunta inevitável queimando-lhe a garganta.

- Onde passou a noite?

- Em meu quarto.

Um olhar de incompreensão surgiu na face dela.

- Meu quarto de solteiro – esclareceu – como disse ontem, não gostaria que ficasse sem dormir por minha causa.

A princesa ergueu o queixo fitando safiras.

- E o que o faz pensar que consegui dormir?

Thórin franziu o cenho.

Frigga suspirou, afastando-se do rapaz. Deu alguns passos em direção ao leito, sentando-se em seguida. Sob o atento olhar dele, passava as mãos pelo tecido bordado, enquanto lhe explicava o motivo de sua indagação.

- Um novo quarto – disse a princesa sem tirar os olhos da colcha – uma nova cama, uma nova família, um novo lar. Tudo em função de um marido que não consegue sequer dormir ao meu lado. Como o sono poderia me visitar em tais condições?

Thórin caminhou em direção a ela.

- Houve uma razão - argumentou.

- Sempre há – disse voltando o rosto em direção ao esposo – não acredito no acaso – afirmou com o olhar convicto – tudo tem uma explicação, ainda que a última delas seja a imperscrutável vontade de _Mahal_. Todavia, que razão seria tão grave a ponto de afastá-lo de mim?

O príncipe inquietou-se ante o olhar inquisidor, quedando-se com a boca entreaberta. Frigga estava certa. Não era sem motivos que o questionava, contudo, não poderia dar a resposta que a esposa necessitava.

Ante o silêncio de Thórin, a moça baixou os olhos, compreendendo o quão inútil seria prosseguir. Não lhe adiantaria de nada tentar forçar com que as palavras saíssem pela garganta do esposo.

- Contudo, não se incomode por minha causa – prosseguiu enquanto se levantava – Como disse, sua vontade será respeitada por mim, assim como seu silêncio.

- Meu silêncio – explicou Thórin sem pressa – visa proteger a todos que residem por trás destes muros. Inclusive a senhora.

Ela assentiu, conformando-se com a resposta.

Olharam-se por alguns instantes. O diálogo parecia impossível a partir daquele momento. Frigga rompeu o silêncio.

- Preciso me trocar, se ainda desejar minha companhia durante o desjejum.

- É claro – disse o rapaz olhando ligeiramente a camisola vermelha – eu a aguardarei lá fora.

Thórin se dirigiu à porta, saindo sem olhar para trás.

A princesa suspirou. 'Respeitar sua vontade', repetia mentalmente para si mesma enquanto caminhava pelos aposentos, 'respeitar seu silêncio'.

Não, não conseguira dormir. Na noite anterior, após a saída do marido, o quarto pareceu-lhe estranhamente inóspito, tal como agora. Cada canto a sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido: 'Intrusa'.

- Não há nada para mim aqui – disse mirando o leito – nunca houve.

Fechou os olhos.

Não, não dormira, contudo sonhara. A lembrança do antigo lar acalentou-a, apenas para fazer com que o retorno à realidade que agora lhe pertencia, parecesse ainda mais insuportável. Mais uma vez, a voz firme e sábia de Davur trouxe-lhe a resposta.

'Um dia de cada vez, Frigga, um dia de cada vez.'

Sim, deveria ocupar-se de um dia por vez. Um momento por vez. E o que o instante atual lhe pedia era que se arrumasse e fosse ao encontro de seu marido. Abriu o guarda-roupa a fim de escolher o que usaria em seu primeiro dia como esposa do herdeiro de Erebor. Nunca se preocupara com pompa e circunstância. Não seria agora que o faria. Lançou os olhos rapidamente por sobre os vestidos. A mão estendida concretizou a escolha obvia.

* * *

Do outro lado da porta, o anão, recostado contra a parede do corredor, aguardava pela esposa. Um tempo mais do que considerável já havia transcorrido. 'Por _Mahal_, justo nisso ela tinha que ser igual às outras? Quanta demora!'

Recordava-se da figura feminina que flutuava em sua mente.

'_Baraz'*1, _pensou.

Vermelho era o vestido do casamento. Vermelha era a camisola. Vermelhas e douradas eram as tranças que emolduravam a face que o recebera com genuína preocupação.

'_Baraz'_, como seus sonhos.

Thorin passou as mãos pelo rosto cansado.

'Ela não tem culpa', argumentou consigo mesmo, 'nem de seus pesadelos, nem de estar casada com você.' Buscava pelo retorno de sua sanidade. As manhãs sempre se afiguravam difíceis. Era capaz de cometer os piores desatinos enquanto sua mente não reencontrasse o frágil equilíbrio com o qual era obrigado a se contentar nos últimos tempos. Enfurecera-se contra a camisola vermelha! 'Louco.' Pensou, rindo-se de si mesmo e de suas sandices.

- Sinto se o fiz esperar – disse a voz feminina atraindo a atenção de Thorin – demorei por conta das tranças.

O príncipe estreitou os olhos a fim de se certificar de que se tratava realmente de sua esposa. O brilho do ouro sumira de seus cabelos que agora jaziam presos por uma grossa faixa azul-esverdeada. As mechas vermelhas escondidas, permitindo que Thorin percebesse os detalhes do rosto claro. Os olhos do anão percorreram o vestido azul-claro. A parte superior e as mangas em renda finíssima, deixavam entrever a pele dos braços, assim como os ombros e o colo. No mais, o restante do modelo era bastante simples, extraordinariamente simples, na verdade. Apenas algumas costuras ajustando a peça ao corpo. Pálidos brincos e um discreto colar acompanhavam a inseparável pulseira.

Thorin viu-se novamente hipnotizado, todavia de forma diversa. Não mais o vermelho perturbador. Algo em Frigga falando-lhe aos sentidos. Acalmando-o.

Diante da reação, ou melhor, da falta de reação do marido, a princesa caminhou em sua direção. Ele, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do vestido. Frigga finalmente percebeu.

- Não está apropriado?

O anão piscou, antes de se aperceber de que algo lhe havia sido perguntado.

- Como disse?

- O vestido? Não está apropriado?

- Está... quer dizer... claro que está – respondeu recuperando o autocontrole – Por que não estaria?

- Não sei. Não parou de olhá-lo – comentou, passando a mão pelo tecido.

- Por que escolheu essa cor?

- Não gosta de azul? – indagou Frigga desconfiada.

- E se não gostasse? – perguntou Thorin, sutilmente desafiador.

- Teria que aprender a gostar.

O anão quis sorrir.

- Teria?

- Sim. É a cor de minha predileção.

- Verdade? Pensei que fosse o vermelho?

- _Baraz*1?_ Por quê?

- O vestido do casamento... a camisola... – comentou tentando fazer parecer banal.

- Ah, sim. A tradição – comentou Frigga – um casamento real pede a cor da realeza – disse, olhando para o vestido – a cor do fogo que molda a riqueza de nosso povo. Eu prefiro o azul da água que controla o fogo.

O comentário da princesa atiçou a mente de Thorin.

- Gostaria de poder controlar o fogo?

Frigga meneou a cabeça.

- O senhor e suas perguntas...

Thórin assentiu.

- Tem razão. Não há tempo. Precisamos encontrar o rei para o desjejum – concluiu oferecendo a Frigga o braço para que esta o acompanhasse.

A princesa observou o gesto do marido, não tardando em corresponder-lhe.

Começaram a caminhar pelo corredor. Thorin sentiu sair de seus ombros um grande peso. A companhia da moça fazendo-lhe bem.

- Frigga.

- Sim, meu senhor.

- Por que azul?

A princesa quedou-se em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que os ouvidos de Thórin puderam testemunhar a voz da esposa entoando uma canção de artífices.

_Bela safira que a fria pedra guarda_

_O cinzel irá revelar-te ao mundo_

_Pois se o encanto de teu brilho tarda_

_A iluminar meu olhar moribundo_

_Já não verei a chama viva e farta_

_Que a vida leva e traz em um segundo_

À medida que Frigga ia cantando os versos, o rapaz reduzia a velocidade de seus passos e quando ela pronunciou as últimas palavras da velha canção, já haviam interrompido a caminhada.

Thorin franzia o cenho.

- Como aprendeu essa cantiga? Sempre a ouvi na boca de mineradores e de artesão. Não pertence aos grandes salões.

Frigga baixou os olhos, passando novamente a mão pelo vestido simples, antes de olhar o marido.

- Nem eu, tampouco. Foi por acaso nos salões das Colinas de Ferro que o senhor me encontrou?

Thórin olhou-a intensamente, recordando-se do primeiro encontro de ambos.

- O ferreiro...

- _Felakgundu*__2_... era a canção favorita de Davur... assim como sua gema... a safira. Cresci ouvindo suas histórias e aprendendo a amar o que ele amava.

O olhar que trocaram foi sem precedentes. Thórin viu-se diante da certeza de que realmente conhecia muito pouco sobre a anã que desposara. Não se tratava apenas de simplicidade. Frigga lhe parecia cada vez mais profunda e indecifrável. 'Não, não há de pertencer aos grandes salões, minha cara. Se for realmente o que começo a intuir, os salões de Erebor é que lhe pertencerão', refletiu consigo mesmo antes de fazer uma menção para que prosseguissem a caminhada. O Rei sob a montanha já os deveria estar aguardando.

* * *

*1_baraz_: vermelho.

*2 Felakgundu: escavador de grutas.


	16. Dis

Passada a fase dos capítulos mais intensos, vamos agora acompanhar o desenrolar do dia-a-dia desses dois. Espero que a rotina não traga consigo o desânimo. Nem a eles, nem a vocês.

Obrigada mais uma vez a:

**Sadie** (Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!)

**Reggie** Jolie autora de **Of Elves and Humans** e'**O Nascimento de Um Rei',** atualizada!

**Gessi - Ane Sekhmet** (aguardando ansiosamente pela atualização de **'As Areias do Tempo'**)

**Dani** ("**Se Você Partir**" e** "O Destino de Pádme!" **)

**Vindalf Dvergar**, cadê aquela megafic que você prometeu?

**Marina, querida Marina**, obrigada pelos reviews!

**Marcela (Soi)**, fazendo suspirar com **Outono! (Thorin e sua rainha dourada...)**

**Gilda H, **Saudades suas!

**Danda**, obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic. Você me deixa sem palavras.

**Anna Pantelarou**, thanks for your reviews!

**Nim **, minha preciosa, que me HONRA com sua leitura e seus reviews. Saudades de suas fics!

Gostaria de mandar um abraço especial à minha querida **Myriara,** minha eterna mestra, da qual sou fã incondicional. Sua Trilogia com Haldir e Darai e Daror e Míriel é insuperável. Que Mordor não a mantenha por muito tempo longe de nós.

Um 'xero' nos que leram e não puderam comentar. Grata por me brindarem com seu carinho que lamento não poder agradecer à altura. E um grande abraço a todos do** Tolkiengroup.**

* * *

Frigga acompanhou o marido no desjejum em companhia dos senhores de Erebor. O humor do príncipe, após uma noite atormentada, não estava dos melhores, entretanto, após tanta cerveja e comida, os humores de Thrór e Thrain estavam muito piores.

- Onde está minha mãe? – indagou o príncipe.

- Com sua avó em Valle. – respondeu Thrain, com a voz relativamente tranquila apesar do martelo que lhe apunhalava a cabeça – Foram até lá logo cedo. As damas das Colinas de Ferro queriam passear pela cidade. Mara não cabia em si de ansiedade em acompanhá-las.

- Tampouco Iduna – completou Thrór – não parou de me atormentar enquanto não liberei para ela o crédito que me pedira.

Thráin sorriu, meneando a cabeça. Não compreendia, todavia procurava aceitar, ainda que em parte, as necessidades das mulheres de sua vida. Sua mãe e sua esposa, graças a _Mahal_ entendiam-se muito bem, o que ele considerava uma verdadeira bênção, assim Mara, que perdera os pais quando mais jovem, tinha em Iduna uma companhia e um conforto.

- E quanto a meu sogro? – perguntou Thórin, olhando discretamente em direção a Frigga.

- Gror, Náin e Dáin também foram – esclareceu Thráin – Preferiram passar o dia lá antes de retornar ao seu reino.

- Disseram-me que o fariam, – comentou Frigga – que aproveitariam a estada para sondar sobre alguns negócios e partiriam logo em seguida.

- Tão rápido? – arguiu o príncipe.

- Uma atitude sensata, meu filho. Não é sábio deixar um reino _khuzd_ desguarnecido de seus soberanos – esclareceu Thráin.

- Sua mãe e sua avó passam mais tempo na cidade dos homens do que perto dos maridos – resmungou Thrór, bem menos paciente que o filho.

- Há muito que comprar nos mercados, enquanto nos quedamos aqui escavando riquezas para que elas possam gastar, meu pai. É a sina delas e a nossa – completou Thrain tentando, desanuviar o ambiente enquanto dava leves palmadas nas costas do rei.

- Prepare-se, meu neto, em breve sua esposa também o deixará sozinho no interior dessa montanha, atraída pelo rico comércio de Valle – disse Thrór apontando para Frigga.

Thorin fitou a esposa, sabedor da total improbabilidade do fato levantado. Frigga também não estava com muito bom ânimo depois de uma noite mal dormida em que se sentira abandonada pelo marido antes de acordar em uma cidade estranha.

- Com o tempo, meus senhores – disse, jogando o guardanapo por sobre a mesa – descobrirão que o que já tenho me basta e sobra, e que, por mim não precisariam extrair desta pobre montanha mais nenhuma gema sequer. Com sua licença.

Thorin sorriu discretamente após observar a atitude já esperada da moça, que se retirou ante os olhos perplexos dos Senhores de Erebor.

* * *

A princesa caminhava pelos corredores mal acreditando que em seu primeiro dia em seu novo lar já destratara o pai e o avô de seu marido. 'O que estava pensando, Frigga?', indagava a si mesma. A jovem apoiou as mãos na primeira murada que viu surgir em seu caminho. Abaixo de si podia observar os anões trabalhando nas minas. Tudo em Erebor girava em torno da extração de ouro e gemas preciosas. Suspirou, sentindo o peso de não ter com quem conversar. O marido, por certo, não viria a sua procura. 'E se acaso viesse?', refletiu, 'que diálogo poderia haver? Estar casada sem compartilhar um leito! Loucura!' Frigga levou as mãos à testa tentado descobrir onde tudo começou a dar errado em sua vida...

- Que bom que a encontrei, cunhada! – disse uma voz quase infantil.

A princesa voltou-se na direção de onde viera o cumprimento que lhe tirara de suas reflexões. Pouco mais que uma menina, aproximou-se a recém chegada, sorrindo. Ela lembrava-lhe do sorriso de Bivar, o rapazinho atento às histórias de Davur. Sentiu saudades de seu antigo lar. Todavia não houve tempo para que a jovem mergulhasse em pensamentos nostálgicos.

- Meu nome é Dis, sou irmã de Thorin – apresentou-se a menina-moça.

A filha de Náin sorriu. A jovem princesa de Erebor parecia trazer consigo uma luz irresistível, tal qual o sorriso que havia em seus lábios. Fato era que Dis parecia rir mais com os olhos do que com a boca.

- É um prazer conhecer a irmã de meu marido – cumprimentou Frigga, deixando-se envolver pelo carisma da menina que, de alguma forma, afastou do coração da cunhada o mal-estar devido aos acontecimentos recentes.

- Você estava linda no casamento! Quando eu me casar quero estar tão bonita quanto você.

- Vai se casar em breve? – indagou surpresa.

- Não! Mas já tenho tudo planejado.

E a menina começou a falar de roupas e joias e festa e dos lugares que gostaria de visitar.

Tais assuntos usualmente aborreciam a princesa das Colinas de Ferro, contudo, a irmã de Thorin era como um raio de sol. Sua vivacidade encantou Frigga. Sim, um raio de sol fazia falta naqueles corredores mal iluminados.

- E já sei como meus filhos se chamarão.

- Verdade?

- Sim! Quero ter dois meninos e duas meninas. Os meninos se chamarão Fili e Kili! Não são nomes lindo? Ainda não sei como as meninas irão se chamar.

A mais velha sorriu novamente.

- Pelo que vejo, só lhe falta um noivo!

- Sim, mas já estou com 15 anos! Não há de demorar muito.

Frigga alargou o sorriso ante a encantadora figura.

- Você bem que poderia me ajudar!

- Eu? – indagou surpresa.

- Poderia convencer meu irmão a me conseguir um noivo, já que meus pais ainda me consideram muito nova.

- Bem... eu...

- Posso lhe contar um segredo? – indagou a menina, tomando as mãos de Frigga nas suas.

- Claro – disse correspondendo ao gesto e tentando acompanhar o raciocínio veloz de sua cunhada.

- Sabia que durante meses eu tentei conseguir uma noiva para meu irmão?

- Verdade? – indagou Frigga ante a revelação inusitada.

- Sim – disse aproximando-se e falando-lhe ao ouvido – porém, ele as espantava como um _rukhs_*1 raivoso – concluiu entre risos.

- Não queria se casar? – perguntou a princesa.

- Nunca se sabe o que ele quer ou não. Meu irmão é uma incógnita. Acho que por isso meu pai resolveu casá-lo mais cedo.

- É fato que nos casamos mais cedo do que é de costume...

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Tenho 19.

- Então! Faltam-me apenas 4 anos! E eu...

A irmã de Thorin interrompeu por alguns segundos o raciocínio ao mirar a joia na mão da cunhada.

- Oh! Como ficou bem em você a pulseira que meu irmão lhe deu! – disse passando os dedos pela joia e mudando de assunto tão rapidamente que deixou Frigga atordoada.

- Sim, é linda – respondeu a filha de Náin.

- Thorin sabe mesmo como fazer uma joia.

- Foi ele quem a fez? – indagou diante da nova informação.

- Ele não lhe disse? – comentou segurando a mão da cunhada e apontado para os detalhes – passou horas escolhendo o modelo e cravando cada um dos diamantes que deveriam ter o tamanho exato para formar essas estrelas!

A filha de Nain viu-se envergonhada. A cunhada sabia mais sobre a joia do que ela mesma. Imaginou como Thorin deve ter se sentido quando ouviu dela o comentário de que a pulseira seria, para ela, a depositária de uma má lembrança. O príncipe tinha razão em ter se zangando da forma como o fez. E sentiu o coração amolecer lembrando-se das palavras dele: 'Pode tirar se quiser. Foi feita para celebrar a alegria dos dias de abundância.'

- Eu não sabia que ele havia tido tanto trabalho...

- Na verdade, o trabalho que teve com o colar foi muito maior. Começou logo depois de ter chegado de sua visita às Colinas de Ferro e terminou dois dias antes de sua chegada. Ele nunca se contenta com nada menos do que com a perfeição.

As filhas de _Mahal_ estavam tão entretidas uma com a outra que não perceberam a sombra que se acercara.

- Ainda aqui, Dis? – indagou Thorin com voz grave – pensei que já estivesse em Valle.

- Não! – disse, segurando o braço de Frigga – estava contando para minha cunhada sobre o doce irmão com o qual _Mahal _me presenteou.

Thorin meneou a cabeça. Frigga observou os irmãos. A figura masculina austera contrastando com a jovialidade de Dis.

- Vou deixá-los a sós, cunhada – disse despedindo-se de Frigga – teremos muito tempo para conversar.

Dis saiu caminhando despreocupadamente, por vezes olhando para trás entre risos, deixando que transparecesse ainda mais a meiguice que lhe era característica.

Quando Dis sumiu pelo corredor, a jovem mirou o esposo. Thorin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Fico feliz em ver que, pelo menos com minha irmã, você não se desentendeu...

Frigga suspirou, dando as costas ao anão.

- Eu sei, eu sei – disse rendendo-se à verdade dos fatos – vou me desculpar com seu pai e seu avô logo que possível.

- Parece que costuma fazer muito isso – disse Thorin pondo-se a seu lado – fui alvo de suas gafes e suas desculpas por mais de uma vez enquanto estava no reino de seu avô.

- Não costumava – afirmou Frigga cruzando os braços – mas desde que entrou em minha vida tem sido difícil manter meu autocontrole...

- A senhora alterna muito frequentemente serenidade e inquietude – disse repetindo o gesto da esposa – Cambia de humor como quem troca de roupa. A tranquilidade do início da manhã rapidamente jogada às favas diante de uma banal observação de meu avô. Não me culpe por seu destempero.

- Destempero? – indagou Frigga, já se alterando e sendo detida por mais um levantar de sobrancelhas do _khuzd_ a sua frente – Argh. Está vendo? Conversava muito tranquilamente com sua irmã, porém bastou sua chegada e...

- Pode, então, me dizer o que há em mim que tanto a irrita? – indagou o príncipe.

A princesa abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu encontrar a solução para a questão proposta. Viu-se alvo do olhar desafiador de Thórin, cobrando-lhe uma resposta.

- Esqueça. Vou procurar seu pai. Onde ele está? – arguiu, agradecendo, agora a _Mahal_ por ter que se desculpar com os novos parentes e poder escapar do interrogatório do príncipe.

- Está na sala do tesouro. Fica, por ali, – respondeu apontando.

A princesa suspirou novamente.

- Tesouros... por que isso não me surpreende? – indagou sem esperar pela resposta.

Thórin observou a princesa se afastar, sem compreender por que sentira um estranho prazer em vê-la se alterar. As faces femininas quedaram-se rubras ante sua provocação e ele pode ver novamente brasas acesas em seus olhos. Na noite passada, associara a imagem de Frigga ao fogo e ao calor. A camisola vermelha despertou em si sentimentos quase conflitantes, até o momento em que a vira trajando o azul cálido que o surpreendera e acalmara. Enquanto o vermelho o fizera beirar a insanidade, a cor de safira o trouxe de volta à realidade. Tal alternância de sentimentos o deixavam confuso a cerca do que realmente pensar sobre Frigga. Tão pacífica a princípio, fora capaz de, em alguns instantes, enfrentar os soberanos de Erebor. 'Inconstância', refletiu passando a mão pelos cabelos. 'O que mais poderia esperar de uma filha de _Mahal?_'

Thórin apoiou as mãos na murada e observou o trabalho de seu povo. 'Não precisam extrair desta pobre montanha, mais nenhuma gema sequer.' Riu discretamente ao recordar-se das palavras desafiadoras de Frigga. Ela não fazia questão de joias. Fato era que lhe bastou a camisola vermelha para levá-lo a loucura, tanto quanto fora suficiente a visão do vestido azul discreto para lhe devolver a calma.

O príncipe suspirou. Não tinha restrições para com o gosto da princesa. Ela ficava bem de azul, contudo, ao percebê-la com as faces em chamas ante seu comentário feito há pouco, surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo ao se perceber com saudades do vermelho...

* * *

*1_rukhs_: orc.


	17. Thráin e Thrór

A cada capítulo minha paixão por esse pequeno-grande povo só aumenta! Convido todos vocês a mergulharem hoje comigo em dois personagens que pouco aparecem na obra, mas que são, para mim, facinantes!

Obrigada mais uma vez a:

**Sadie** (Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!) Sua sugestões são maravilhosas!

**Reggie** Jolie autora de **Of Elves and Humans** e'**O Nascimento de Um Rei'.**

**Gessi - Ane Sekhmet** (aguardando ansiosamente pela atualização de **'As Areias do Tempo'**)

**Dani** ("**Se Você Partir**" e** "O Destino de Pádme!" **)

**Vindalf Dvergar**, que prometeu a megafic para setembro! Aguardemos!

**Marina, querida Marina**, sentindo sua falta...:(

**Marcela (Soi)**, fazendo suspirar com **Outono!**(Dava pra pintar mais capítulo essa semana? ) :)

**Gilda H, **Saudades suas!

**Danda**, obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic. Você me deixa sem palavras.

**Anna Pantelarou**, thanks for your reviews!

**Nim **, minha preciosa, que me HONRA com sua leitura e seus reviews. Saudades de suas fics!

Um forte abraço em **Myriara (Esse capítulo é para você, pelo seu aniversário! Que bom que pude postar!),** minha eterna mestra, cujas palavras sobre esse texto me trouxeram uma alegria que não consigo descrever!

Um 'xero' nos que leram e não puderam comentar. Grata por me brindarem com seu carinho que lamento não poder agradecer à altura. E um grande abraço a todos do** Tolkiengroup.**

* * *

Enquanto caminhava na direção indicada pelo marido, Frigga refletia sobre o que sentira em sua última conversa com ele. Thórin e suas perguntas... _'O que há em mim que tanto a irrita?'_ Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar a imagem da face arrogante a lhe erguer as sobrancelhas.

- Tudo! – viu-se, respondendo em voz alta e levando a mão a boca ao constatar que o pensamento lhe escapara. Seria constrangedor ser vista falando sozinha em meio aos imensos corredores de Erebor.

'_Tudo. Tudo. Tudo!_', repetiu mentalmente. _'As perguntas infindáveis!'_ – principiou a lista deixando que a raiva nascente lhe acelerasse o passo – _'Os segredos noturnos! O abandono! O porte arrogante! Os olhos...'_, reduziu o ritmo da caminhada. _'Não. Não os olhos...'_. Parou, baixando a cabeça enquanto o ombro buscava apoio na parede do corredor. _'Safiras...'_, riu de si mesma, a cor de sua predileção inscrita no rosto que não poderia evitar a cada nascer do sol. Elas estariam lá, diante de si quando acordasse e quando se deitasse. Suspirou, reiniciando a caminhada em um ritmo mais tranquilo.

"_Ele mesmo fez a pulseira...'_, refletiu mirando o pulso e deixando que os dedos percorressem a joia que jurara não retirar. '_E o colar..._', lembrou-se da peça que o próprio _khuzd_ precisou desatar de seu pescoço na noite anterior. _'Ele afirmou conhecer os segredos da joia... Segredos...' _pensou, enquanto passava a mão pela testa, _' Você também é cheio deles, Thórin, filho de Thráin...quando conseguirei desvendá-los?'_

Parou novamente, pousando as mãos na cintura enquanto meneava a cabeça. _'E como posso levar em consideração tal possibilidade se não se permite ao menos deitar-se a meu lado?'_

Frigga olhou as frias paredes do corredor que percorria. _'É duro e frio como essas pedras, Thórin de Erebor',_ refletiu estreitando os olhos. Recordou-se do toque quente dos dedos masculinos em sua pele. _'Não, não é'_, balançou a cabeça, corrigindo-se _'Contudo, constrói ao redor de si uma muralha igualmente intransponível'. _

Virou a cabeça para o lado lembrando-se dos mineradores que vislumbrara logo cedo. _'Um cinzel leva tempo para escavar uma rocha e extrair dela uma gema.'_ Reiniciou a caminhada sentindo as próprias passadas e ouvindo dentro de si a voz ancestral dos escavadores de grutas que construíram grandes cidades sob as montanhas e das incontáveis riquezas que extraíam das rochas.

'_Ninguém nunca se propôs a me desvendar',_ recordou-se da confissão do marido.

'_Thórin, filho de Thráin, que se julga tão inexpugnável quanto Erebor.__ Um golpe por vez e a montanha se deixa vencer pelo cinzel. É esse o caminho. Preciso apenas encontrar a ferramenta correta.'_

* * *

Não foi difícil para Frigga encontrar o grande salão do tesouro real. Este ocupava um espaço considerável no interior da fortaleza. A princesa viu-se mais do que admirada da enorme riqueza daquele povo e pensou com pesar que quanto maior é a riqueza, maior era a tragédia que costumava se abater sobre os que a possuíam.

Thrain estava postado junto à porta. Observava o pai que andava de um lado para o outro verificando as joias, os baús, os montes de ouro espalhados pelo chão. A expressão dele era pesada, preocupada. Thrór sempre fora um porto seguro, uma muralha. Sua fortaleza. '_Gathol*__1__' _, refletia. Era a primeira palavra que lhe vinha à mente quando pensava em seu genitor. Custava-lhe muito vê-lo definhar daquela forma. Fato era que não se imaginava sem o pai a seu lado.

Chegando ao final do corredor, Frigga pode perceber a presença do sogro próxima à entrada da sala do tesouro. Reduziu a velocidade dos passos, parando em seguida e mantendo certa distância. A visão da figura de Thráin a impediu de se revelar de imediato. O porte impecável com as mãos às costas trazendo a ela a lembrança do _khuzd_ que desposara. A semelhança entre pai e filho era inegável, no entanto, a simpatia que o sogro demonstrou durante o desjejum, bem como sua leveza na comemoração do casamento na noite anterior faziam com que o pai superasse o filho em jovialidade, pelo menos aos olhos dela. Thórin era tenso demais, fechado como as portas construídas pelo povo de Dúrin.

Frigga baixou os olhos por um momento, antes de ser invadida por uma sensação estranha, como se algo ou alguém a observasse. Erguendo novamente os olhos, percebeu-se alvo do olhar do sogro. Sentiu um frio no estômago diante de sua parvoíce. Ser pegue escondida como criança que se preparava para algum malfeito. Sem saber exatamente como ajudar, ofereceu à Thráin um sorriso sem graça. O _khuzd_ correspondeu com outro sorriso e um meneio afirmativo de cabeça. Ela soltou a respiração, dando alguns passos em direção a ele, cuja expressão conciliadora encorajou-a a fazer uso de palavras.

- Sinto se o incomodei, meu sogro – disse fazendo uma mensura – Gostaria de me desculpar pelo ocorrido hoje durante o desjejum...

- Suas desculpas são desnecessárias – interrompeu o anão – Tenho mais com que me preocupar do que com os destemperos de uma mocinha – disse vencendo a distância entre eles com alguns passos e dando leves tapinhas no rosto de Frigga.

A ação do _khuzd _deixou-a desconcertada. Não sabia ao certo se sentia alívio por não ser alvo de um desafeto ou chateada por ser tratada como criança.

Thráin percebeu nos olhos na nora que algo em suas palavras a havia desagradado, todavia, não pediria desculpas ainda que se julgasse culpado de algo. Era filho de _Mahal_ e não um fidalgo élfico. Seu povo tinha outros meios de resolver o desconforto que seus modos poderiam causar ao sexo feminino, até porque, suas mulheres também não poderiam ser comparadas às damas dos eldar. Eram consideradas muito superiores a elas por seus pares. E poderia ser diferente? Thráin sorriu ante tal pensamento, primorosamente validado pelo exemplo que tinha diante de si. _'Um porte de rainha' _, foram essas as únicas palavras que Balin usara para definir Frigga. Antes consideradas insuficientes por ele, Thráin percebia agora que por mais palavras que o conselheiro usasse não lhedaria nada mais do que uma vaga ideia da essência da princesa.

- Onde está Thórin? Ele me havia dito que iria a sua procura. Meu filho deve ter perdido o que restava de sua sanidade se abre mão de sua companhia já tão cedo.

- E foi – respondeu a princesa, vencida pelo comentário simpático do sogro – porém era necessário que me colocasse em sua presença, bem como na presença do rei, a fim de me desculpar...

- Entendo... Bem, como disse, suas desculpas não se fazem necessárias.

A dispensa de Thráin foi repetida em um tom mais leve do que da primeira vez e em meio a um sorriso que desarmou Frigga.

Ele observou a nora por alguns instantes antes de lhe dirigir novamente a palavra.

- Onde estão suas joias? – indagou, desacostumado que era de ver anãs sem estarem enfeitadas da cabeça aos pés.

Ela levou as mãos às orelhas passando a ponta dos dedos pelos pequenos brincos.

- Aqui... – respondeu incerta se havia compreendido a pergunta que lhe havia sido feita.

Thráin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não faz mesmo questão de joias, então? Pensei que havia dito aquilo no desjejum apenas de boca.

- É assim que eu sou – afirmou, erguendo o queixo em defesa de suas convicções.

Ela já se preparava interiormente para fazer seu famoso discurso sobre dragões e os males que as riquezas costumavam atrair. Contudo, inesperadamente, não fora necessário. Ao contrário do que costumava ocorrer com seus interlocutores, quando se viam diante de suas afirmações, Thráin apenas devolveu a Frigga uma expressão enigmática de quem está a ler alguém por dentro. Um meneo afirmativo de cabeça foi a última reação antes da pergunta ser dirigida a princesa.

- Quantas discussões já teve com meu filho desde que chegou?

- Como disse? – indagou ela desconcertada ante a mudança de assunto.

- Já devem ter se engalfinhado mais de uma vez – disse com um largo sorriso.

- Por que diz isso?

- Por que conheço meu filho – explicou, dando mais um passo em direção à princesa e olhando-a nos olhos – e sei do que uma filha de _Mahal_ é capaz quando imbuída de um caráter como o seu.

Frigga prendeu a respiração.

Thráin se afastou e deu as costas à nora voltando a olhar a entrada da sala do tesouro.

- Contudo, não precisa responder a minha pergunta, pois, como era de se esperar, já conheço a resposta.

Ele ainda manteve o sorriso por alguns momentos, porém, o mesmo desvaneceu assim como os olhos baixaram, quando voltou a olhar o rei que andava de um lado a outro no grande salão dourado.

Frigga sentiu uma preocupação genuína. A expressão de seu parente era sombria.

- O que o está incomodando, meu sogro?

O pai de Thorin fitou a nora.

- Preciso ir a Esgaroth*2 por alguns dias – percebeu-se partilhando inadvertidamente com ela o motivo de sua preocupação – Ele queria me acompanhar, todavia não me parece estar em condições de viajar. Tampouco me agrada a ideia de deixá-lo aqui assim – concluiu voltando a olhar o pai.

A princesa mirou o avô de Thórin que caminhava por entre os montes de moedas de ouro. Lembrou-se de seu avô. Era fato que o estado de Thrór lhe parecia ainda mais grave. Tal constatação aumentou o sentimento de culpa que Frigga sentia pelo modo como o tratara logo cedo.

- Permite-me? – Ela perguntou, apontado para o rei.

- Deseja conversar com ele?

Frigga assentiu.

-Não sei se considero esta uma decisão acertada – comentou Thráin passando a mão pela barba - Ele não gosta que entrem na sala do tesouro. Por que acha que estou aqui?

A princesa mirou o sogro, sustentando-lhe o olhar de forma a deixá-lo sem muitas alternativas.

- Todavia – respondeu, deixando-se vencer pela persuasão silenciosa que emanava da nora – se for de sua vontade... faça o que lhe convir.

Frigga sorriu. Algo em si garantindo-lhe que valeria a pena tentar. Adentrou o recinto observando cuidadosamente as reações do rei. Thrain estava certo. Ao vê-la Thrór esboçou uma expressão ainda mais conflituosa, do que a que já trazia.

- Quem está aí? – indagou Thrór perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo ao tropeçar em um pequeno baú.

- Sou Frigga,_ uzbad*__3_, esposa de seu neto, Thórin. Nos casamos ontem, lembra-se?

Thrór olhou ao redor buscando por alguma ameaça iminente que sua mente enfraquecida lhe fazia crer que existia.

- Está sozinha? – inquiriu desconfiado.

- Sim, majestade – respondeu estendendo a mão – por favor, deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Ele hesitou antes de aceitar a oferta, contudo, o olhar amigo da moça venceu o desconforto do ancião.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – indagou o Rei sob a montanha, procurando se recompor – deposou meu neto ontem, logo deveria estar lhe fazendo companhia e não perambulando por esses corredores e entrando onde não lhe é permitido.

Frigga prendeu a respiração. Thórin, sem dúvida, herdara muito de seu pai, todavia, herdara ainda mais de seu avô. Agora ela sabia de onde o marido havia tirado o olhar intimidador. Imaginou quão ferozes não seriam aqueles anões em uma batalha. Contudo, seu campo de batalha era outro e precisava desarmar aquele inimigo formidável que se apresentava a ela.

- Vim lhe fazer um pedido, majestade – disse com a voz mais conciliadora que lhe fora possível.

- Pedido? Se quer alguma joia do meu tesouro... – indagou o rei voltando a perder a pouca calma recém adquirida.

- Oh, não, _uzbad_, não é isso – assegurou a princesa.

- Como, não é isso? É só isso que querem! Se não me acautelasse, meu tesouro já estaria esvaziado e haveria mais riquezas nos guarda-joias dos aposentos das filhas de Mahal do que neste imenso salão.

- Olhe para mim, _uzbad_ – solicitou ela estendendo os braços ao longo do corpo – pareço fazer tanta questão assim de joias?

Thrór observou a jovem. Um vestido simples, joias mais simples ainda. Aos poucos, recordou-se do ocorrido durante o desjejum e deixou que a lembrança das palavras de Frigga lhe saíssem pela garganta.

- 'por mim não precisariam extrair desta pobre montanha mais nenhuma gema sequer.'

Ele a olhou novamente da cabeça aos pés, deixando-se vencer pelos fatos.

- É... devo admitir que você é... diferente...

Frigga assentiu, sorrindo em seguida.

- Acredita, então, quando digo que meu pedido nada tem a ver com joias?

- Digamos que acreditasse – propôs o rei, cruzando os braços diante do corpo sem querer se render completamente – qual seria então esse pedido?

Frigga teve a nítida impressão de ver diante de si a figura de Thórin. O mesmo porte eles partilhavam. Respirou com cautela buscando pelas palavras certas. Se tinham tanto assim em comum, estava certa de que o rei não se dobraria tão facilmente.

- Na verdade é um convite – prosseguiu sorrindo, porém, somente ela sabia como estava por dentro.

- Convite? – indagou o rei desconfiado.

- Sim. Pedi a meu marido que me mostrasse a cidade, pois estou curiosa e impressionada com a grandeza de sua fortaleza – disse animando-se ao ver a face de Thrór desanuviar-se um pouco – contudo, ele me falou que não havia ninguém melhor do que o senhor para me mostrar toda a grandiosidade de seu povo.

O rei olhou-a dos pés a cabeça. Não parecia uma ameaça.

Frigga observou a hesitação do avô do marido.

- Por favor, _uzbad_ – disse juntando as mãos – perdoe-me por minhas palavras de hoje cedo e aceite meu convite. Asseguro-lhe dominar meu gênio de agora em diante.

O tom quase infantil amoleceu o coração do rei e sua mente deixou-se levar pelas palavras amigas.

Thráin quedou-se com a boca entreaberta ao ver Thrór sair da sala do tesouro de braços dados com Frigga.

- Vá a Esgaroth sozinho, Thráin, e aproveite o pó da estrada. Tenho um compromisso muito mais agradável – disse o Rei sob a Montanha, enquanto levava a princesa para um longo passeio.

O pai de Thórin sorriu meneando a cabeça afirmativamente. _'Muito mais agradável, meu pai, disso não tenho dúvidas...'_

* * *

_*__1__Gathol:_ fortaleza.

_*__2__Esgaroth_: A Cidade-lago próxima a Mirkwood com a qual os anões de Erebor mantinham relações comerciais.

_*__3__uzbad_: senhor


	18. A Seu Lado

Obrigada mais uma vez a:

**Sadie** (Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!) Sua sugestões são maravilhosas!

**Reggie** Jolie autora de **Of Elves and Humans** e'**O Nascimento de Um Rei'.**

**Gessi - Ane Sekhmet** (Alguém, por favor, se habilite como beta para essa incrível escritora para que possamos curtir: **'As Areias do Tempo'**)

**Dani** ("**Se Você Partir**" e** "O Destino de Pádme!" **Li essa semana **O Mistério do Rei - **Perfeita!)

**Vindalf Dvergar**, que prometeu a megafic para setembro! Aguardemos!

**Marina, querida Marina**, pensando em você, fiz de tudo para postar logo!

**Marcela (Soi)**, fazendo suspirar com **Outono! ATUALIZA! ATUALIZA!ATUALIZA!ATUALIZA!ATUALIZA!ATUALIZA!**

**Gilda H, **SAUDADES!

**Danda**, FELIZ, FELIZ, FELIZ COM CADA UMA DE SUAS REVIEWS!.

**Anna Pantelarou**, thanks for your reviews!

**Nim **, minha preciosa, que me HONRA com sua leitura e seus reviews. Saudades de suas fics!

Um forte abraço em **Myriara,** minha eterna mestra, cujas palavras sobre esse texto me trouxeram uma alegria que não consigo descrever!

Um 'xero' nos que leram e não puderam comentar. Grata por me brindarem com seu carinho que lamento não poder agradecer à altura. E um grande abraço a todos do** Tolkiengroup.**

* * *

A esposa de Thorin havia se dirigido à sala dos tesouros a fim de se desculpar com o pai e o avô de seu marido, todavia, o pedido de desculpas fez-se totalmente desnecessário diante da inquietação de Thráin pelo estado do rei. A fim de tranquilizar o sogro, para que este pudesse viajar a Esgaroth sem levar consigo o peso da preocupação com o pai, Frigga se dispôs a convencer o teimoso Thrór a mostrar-lhe a cidade anã construída no interior da Montanha Solitária. A jovem foi bem sucedida em seu intento.

O passeio para o qual o Soberano de Erebor levou a princesa foi realmente longo. Thrór discorreu detalhadamente a respeito de todos os aspectos da fortaleza e sobre os vários métodos utilizados na fabricação das joias e na construção e defesa da cidade. Percorreram tudo. Desde a muralha até as minas e não fosse a princesa insistir que o rei não poderia negligenciar o almoço, ele a teria feito descer ao coração da montanha.

Thórin acompanhou a chegada do avô à sala onde o almoço fora servido. Frigga conduziu-o a seu lugar tomando em seguida o assento ao lado do marido. Há tempos o rapaz não o via tão animado. Felicitou o neto mais de uma vez pela delicadeza da esposa e discorreu largamente sobre o passeio de ambos. Após uma farta refeição o rei foi conduzido por Hilga, a criada de confiança da família de Thrór, aos aposentos reais onde dormiu por várias horas.

Frigga acompanhou o marido ao quarto do casal. Caminhavam lentamente de braços dados. Todavia, a princesa o fazia mais pela necessidade do apoio do que pela impressão romântica que deixaram ao longo do caminho. Ao entrarem no cômodo, ela se sentou na cama e tirou os sapados dando um suspiro de alívio.

- O que houve?

- Seu avô tem muita energia – disse massageando levemente os dedos – sinto-me como se tivesse vindo a pé das Colinas de Ferro até aqui!

- Meu pai me disse, antes de partir para Esgaroth, que você conseguiu convencer o Rei a deixar a sala do tesouro. Ele me fez jurar que descobriria o seu segredo.

- Basta usar as palavras corretas: ouro, tesouros, grandeza... sempre dava certo com meu avô. Apelar para os sentimentos de grandeza dos _khazâd _sempre trás resultados. Todavia, no caso de Gror, o cansaço chegava mais cedo.

- Muito mais cedo, pelo estado de seus pés – comentou.

O príncipe não se agradou muito do comentário dela. Ainda não se habituara de todo ao pouco valor que a jovem dava às riquezas do povo de Durin. Sua boa disposição inicial desvaneceu.

Thorin saiu de sua presença sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Frigga observou enquanto o marido se retirava. Nem um muito obrigado lhe dirigira. Não que tivesse feito o que fez em busca de reconhecimento. Ajudaria o rei tantas vezes quantas seus pés lho permitissem.

A princesa viu-se pensando no pobre Thrór. Sim, um rei com tantos tesouros e tanto poder, tinha a mente escravizada pelo brilho das riquezas que brotavam do coração da Montanha Solitária. Pensou se algum dia seu pai, seu sogro, seu marido também cairiam em tal desgraça. Que sina triste!

Lembrou-se do comentário mais cedo sobre as esposas. Também estas não eram imunes ao brilho do ouro, mesmo a jovem Dis discorrera largamente sobre as joias que usaria em seu casamento.

Será que apenas ela via o que lhe parecia ser tão evidente? Por Durin, será que havia algo de errado com sua pessoa?

Estava tão imersa em suas reflexões que deu um sobressalto quando Thorin depositou a bacia de água quente próxima a seus pés.

- O que é isso? – O susto deu ensejo à pergunta desnecessária.

- Ponha os pés – ordenou Thórin.

- Ai! Está quente!

- É bom que esteja. Vai ajudá-la a relaxar. Precisa descansar.

- Não estou cansada.

- Não? Quer me acompanhar em um passeio pela fortaleza, então? –indagou cruzando os braços.

Frigga fitou o marido. '_khuzd abusado_.'

Thórin esboçou um sorriso de canto de boca ante o olhar indignado dela.

- Tenho assuntos para resolver em Valle. Volto ao final do dia.

Ela observou a figura do marido sumir por detrás da porta.

Abusado, sim. Porém fora gentil providenciando-lhe a água morna que agora trazia ao corpo de Frigga um relaxamento bem vindo. Suas gentilezas eram sempre inesperadas: o colar, a pulseira, a maneira como a conduzira na dança... Frigga sorriu discretamente ao se recordar dos pequenos detalhes de seus primeiros momentos como esposa de Thórin, filho de Thráin. A lembrança da mão masculina acariciando-lhe os cabelos entrançados, buscando convencê-la de que não lhe faria mal algum...

A princesa balançou a cabeça. '_Tola'_, refletiu, '_É o que deve ter pensado de mim_'.

Frigga enxugou os pés antes de se deitar com os braços estendidos por sobre a cabeça, mirando o teto. Sentindo-se perdida. '_Por quese recusa a dormir a meu lado? Apenas por conta de um pesadelo? Não faz sentido algum!_' , indagava a si mesma desde a noite anterior, sem, todavia, obter resposta. Aos poucos, o corpo cedia ao relaxamento trazido pelo calor da água e olhos pesavam. Ela adormeceu por várias horas, deixando que o cansaço trazido pelo longo passeio com o rei cobrasse seu preço.

* * *

Frigga andava de um lado para o outro no quarto. Thorin se atrasara para o jantar. Na verdade, nem sequer aparecera. Já se passavam algumas horas e a princesa começava a se preocupar até que ouviu o barulho da maçaneta denunciando a chegada de alguém. Ela já se preparava para pedir explicações ao marido quando Hilga entrou. Frigga desvaneceu.

- Trago-lhe um recado de seu marido, senhora – começou a falar, tentando disfarçar o desconcerto.

- Do que se trata?

- Ele já voltou de Valle – disse Hilga para surpresa da jovem.

- Está com o rei?

- Não. O rei está com Balin.

- Balin? Eu ainda não o vi desde que cheguei.

- Passou o dia fora, retornou há pouco.

- E onde está meu marido, então?

- Ele pediu para dizer-lhe, com a maior discrição, que passaria a noite em seu quarto de solteiro.

A princesa sentiu o chão fugir por sob seus pés sem conseguir disfarçar a surpresa ante a resposta inusitada. Não fazia o menor sentido a seus olhos.

A criada quedou-se sem saber como reagir. A contrariedade da jovem saltava aos olhos.

- Agradeço por sua discrição, Hilga. Pode ir agora.

- Por nada, senhora – respondeu aliviada.

- Hilga.

- Sim, alteza.

- Onde fica o quarto de solteiro de meu marido? – indagou enquanto uma ideia, quiçá uma resolução, tomava forma em sua mente.

- Junto à muralha, no final daquele corredor, a última porta à direita.

- Junto à muralha?

- Sim, é um dos poucos cômodos de onde se pode avistar o exterior da montanha. Seu marido sempre fez questão de estar a par de tudo o que ocorria próximo a Erebor. Zelo.

- Entendo... Obrigada, Hilga. Tenha uma boa noite.

- Igualmente, alteza.

A anã se retirou, após uma leve reverência.

Ele dormiria longe dela todas as noites? Não, Frigga, filha de Náin não permitiria isso nem em mil anos. Casaram-se para validar uma aliança e o mesmo ainda não havia sido consumado, mas estavam casados!

'_Se quiser dormir em seu antigo quarto, que seja, dormirá em seu antigo quarto, mas não sozinho._' Refletia, enquanto preparava uma bolsa com o que precisaria e, com a informação dada pela criada, não teve dificuldade em encontrar o cômodo.

Fora mais fácil do que pensara, na verdade. Após uma breve caminhada, pode avistar o local onde o marido dissera que passaria a noite. A porta estava destrancada. Bom, fato era que não havia muito que temer dentro daquelas muralhas.

Ela adentrou o quarto, encontrando Thorin adormecido. A cama era menor que a do casal, de fato, todavia, larga o bastante para que pudesse dormir junto a ele. A princesa caminhou lentamente através dos aposentos. O lugar era austero, para o padrão dos _khazâd._ Apesar de tudo, o príncipe não parecia tão apegado assim às riquezas que defendia de forma resoluta.

Frigga aproximou-se da janela, de onde pode avistar o exterior da montanha. Baixou os olhos. Voltou-se para o _khuzd_ adormecido atrás de si. Suspirou ante a figura enigmática do esposo. Refletiu sobre a situação inusitada: ter que usar de furtividade a fim de dormir ao lado do próprio marido.

Após se trocar, aproximou-se cuidadosamente, deitando-se. Pensou na reação dele, pela manhã, quando a visse. Talvez a derrubasse da cama, a bem da verdade. A despeito de tal pensamento, e ainda que o mesmo se tratasse de uma possibilidade real, tal não seria suficiente para tirá-la de onde estava.

Frigga observava o marido. Parecia ter o sono tranquilo. Deveria estar cansado. Era jovem, quase tão jovem quanto ela e já carregava preocupações demais, obrigações além da conta. E foi acompanhando o subir e descer do peito de Thorin que a princesa adormeceu.

A noite já ia alta quando Frigga despertou com a inquietação do rapaz. Tal qual a noite passada, Thorin suava frio e falava palavras de desespero. '_Baruk khazâd!*1',_ pode distinguir o grito de guerra. '_Du Bekar!'*2 ,_ gemia o príncipe. Não sabia o que fazer. Não reincidiria no erro da noite anterior. Despertá-lo em meio ao desespero poderia constituir um perigo para ambos. Permitiria que acordasse por si só. Contudo, a expressão de dor no rosto do jovem era tão latente que a princesa não resistiu em, ao menos, acalentá-lo. Pôs suavemente a mão em sua testa murmurando palavras de conforto. Passou-a, também, pelos cabelos e pelo rosto.

- Shiiii – paz, meu esposo.

Inesperadamente, o príncipe pareceu se acalmar. Aos poucos os movimentos foram ficando mais suaves e os gemidos cessaram. O rapaz respirou profundamente, no entanto, para a surpresa de Frigga, em vez de continuar adormecido, abriu os olhos.

Thorin sentou-se na cama ao ver que a esposa estava a seu lado. Esta, adiantando-se a ira que esperava vir do marido, declarou.

- Não me pergunte por que estou aqui. É obvio que, se sou sua esposa, não poderia estar em outro lugar que não a seu lado, não acha? Se dormiremos nesta cama apertada ou naquela bem mais adequada a um casal, a escolha será sua.

O príncipe de Erebor estava realmente surpreso. Determinada ela era. Aquela jovem, pouco mais que uma menina. Quase da idade de sua irmã. Ainda via Dis como criança. Fato era que via todas as mocinhas da idade de Frigga como crianças. Mas não ela. Não a princesa das Colinas de Ferro que desdenhava joias, contava histórias, não sabia dançar e era capaz de convencer o obstinado Thrór a trocar a apreciação de seus tesouros por um passeio a seu lado.

Thórin fitou os olhos em chamas da esposa, que pareciam refletir impecavelmente o vermelho da camisola.

- Que seja. Amanhã dormiremos no outro quarto, todavia, por hoje, é melhor nos arranjarmos por aqui, pois não estou disposto a sair a essa hora perambulado de pijama pelos corredores – disse, cedendo um pouco mais de espaço para que Frigga se deitasse.

A princesa quis perguntar com que o marido havia sonhado. Contudo achou por bem não abusar da boa vontade do rapaz que cedera muito facilmente aos seus argumentos. Tomou o lugar que lhe fora cedido, permanecendo em silêncio.

Thórin tornou a deitar-se, sentindo o calor da proximidade de Frigga. Ele sorria para si mesmo, aproveitando a sensação morna em seu peito ao ver-se alvo da persistência da esposa. Um carinho genuíno por aquela filha de _Mahal _começava a se solidificar no coração do jovem _khuzd. _Lutou contra o desejo de se voltar e quedar-se de frente a ela. Cerrou os olhos, buscando isolar o pensamento daquela que não se permitia possuir, pelo menos por enquanto. Ainda que com os olhos fechados, ele tentou retardar o sono para que as imagens que o fizeram despertar demorassem a voltar. Antes de acordar ao lado da esposa, sonhara com Erebor desmoronando. Comandava as defesas da fortaleza, até que olhou para o céu de onde vinha uma voz que o atraíra e o tirara daquele pesadelo, acordando ao lado da bela jovem que o pai, certamente inspirado pelo próprio Ilúvatar, lhe providenciara. Contudo, o orgulhoso Thórin não admitiria isso tão facilmente.

Frigga podia sentir o quanto o marido estava tenso. Desejou estender a mão e tocar-lhe o ombro, porém se deteve ante a incerteza de sua reação. O coração da princesa estava apertado e o sono se recusava a vir. Durante um bom tempo mordeu a própria língua a fim de evitar a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça, todavia foi vencida pela tenacidade do pensamento.

- Por que não lhe agrada dormir ao meu lado? – Viu-se inquirindo o rapaz.

Thórin abriu os olhos, no entanto, não se virou. Buscava em si pela resposta solicitada. Como as palavras lhe escapavam, permaneceu em silêncio. '_Talvez ela desista se a ignorar..._', pensou.

- Por que foge de mim? – ela insistiu.

'_E talvez meu avô faça uma visita de cortesia a Thranduil amanhã!'_,suspirou.

- Não faz realmente questão de minha companhia?

Ele se virou, permanecendo de frente para ela e oferecendo a Frigga toda a intensidade de seus olhos azuis.

- Crê de fato que sua companhia me desagrada? – indagou, ajeitando a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Esmera-se tanto em dormir neste quarto. O que espera que eu pense?

Thórin encheu o peito e esvaziou os pulmões antes de responder.

- Esta cama – principiou a explicação, passando a mão pelo tecido – já está acostumada às minhas noites que, como a senhora já pôde perceber, nunca são tranquilas.

Frigga baixou os olhos fitando a mão que acariciava o tecido. E surpreendeu-se ao sentir-se desejando que tal toque fosse destinado a ela.

- Estou certa de que a outra cama estará igualmente disposta a acolher seu sono, tranquilo ou não, se o senhor lhe der uma chance – disse, pousando a mão próxima a dele e permitindo que as pontas de alguns dedos se tocassem.

O príncipe observou o movimento sutil, estremecendo interiormente. '_Tolo, sente-se como um rapazote saído dos cueiros!'_

- Não sabe o que diz – sussurrou, enquanto tentava transmitir com os olhos aquilo que Frigga parecia se recusar a compreender – não faz ideia do mal que...

As palavras desapareceram da garganta do _khuzd_ quando este percebeu a mão da princesa sobre a sua.

Thórin olhou rapidamente em direção à própria mão, alternando o olhar incrédulo entre esta e a face de Frigga.

- Vamos dormir, está bem? – ela propôs – Apenas dormir.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- O que está fazendo? Está me tratando como uma criança...

Novamente o silêncio quando Frigga apertou-lhe os dedos dentro dos seus.

- Não, _uzbad*3, _estou apenas pedindo-lhe que feche os olhos e se permita uma noite de sono. Faça isso por mim, sim? Mostre-me que minha presença não lhe é assim tão insuportável. Não sabe como me sinto sendo preterida da cama de meu próprio marido...

Ele quedou-se com a boca entreaberta por um momento, observando a expressão determinada da esposa. Força era o que via diante de si. Não eram queixas de uma garotinha, e sim, justas solicitações de sua senhora.

- Nunca foi essa a minha intenção...

- Eu sei – ela assegurou.

Fitaram-se por mais alguns instantes, até que o príncipe _khuzd_ sentiu as pálpebras pesarem e permitiu que seu corpo e sua mente se entregassem ao sono. Frigga adormeceu em seguida.

As mãos permaneceram unidas até o nascer do sol.

* * *

_*1 - Baruk khazâd!_: Machados dos Anões!

_*2 –Du Bekar_: Às armas!

_*3 – Uzbad_: senhor.


	19. Confidências

Graças a um amiga muito querida, este capítulo ficou melhor do que eu esperava. Confesso que às vezes acho que estou 'babando' demais Thórin e cia, mas poderia ser diferente? E espero que gostem dos OCs e de Balin!

Obrigada mais uma vez a:

**Sadie** (Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!) Sua sugestões são maravilhosas!

**Reggie** Jolie autora de **Of Elves and Humans** (Está entrando em uma nova fase! Ae!) e'**O Nascimento de Um Rei'.**

**Gessi - Ane Sekhmet** (Alguém, por favor, se habilite como beta para essa incrível escritora para que possamos curtir: **'As Areias do Tempo'**)

**Dani** ("**Se Você Partir**" ** "O Destino de Pádme!" **e "**O Mistério do Rei"**)

**Vindalf Dvergar**, A MEGA FIC ESTÁ POR UM TRIS! FELIZ!

**Marina, querida Marina**, pensando em você, fiz de tudo para postar logo!

**Marcela (Soi)**, fazendo suspirar com **Outono! ATUALIZOU ESSA SEMANA!**

**Gilda H, **SAUDADES!

**Danda**, suave e intenso! E Thórin poderia ser de outro jeito? *-*. Obrigada por seu carinho.

**Anna Pantelarou**, so cute!

**Nim **, minha preciosa, que me deixa com um sorriso no rosto ao ler suas reviews!

Um forte abraço em **Myriara,** minha eterna mestra, cujas palavras sobre esse texto me trouxeram uma alegria que não consigo descrever!

Um 'xero' nos que leram e não puderam comentar. Grata por me brindarem com seu carinho que lamento não poder agradecer à altura. E um grande abraço a todos do** Tolkiengroup.**

* * *

Thórin subia as escadas lentamente. Nada na fisionomia de pedra que exibia levava a crer sobre o verdadeiro estado de seu espírito e nem poderia. Sendo quem era e sabendo o que lhe esperava, o herdeiro de Erebor tinha consciência de que uma mínima demonstração de fraqueza de sua parte poderia significar muito para seu povo. Uma expressão de dor e a batalha já vencida poderia ter seu rumo alterado, uma hesitação em punir um contraventor e sua justiça seria questionada, qualquer sinal de receio ante uma ameaça e o pânico poderia se instalar. '_Devem olhar para você e crê-lo mais firme do que esta montanha',_ era um dos muitos conselhos que ouvira do avô, antes da mente do velho Thrór começar a lhe pregar peças.

A lembrança do rei coincidiu com o término dos degraus e Thórin pode vislumbrar, desde o alto da muralha, as terras que viam em seu povo a encarnação do poderio transformador de _Mahal_. Afinal, quantos havia em Arda capazes de transformar a rocha bruta em uma cidade colossal como Erebor?

O príncipe sorriu, sentindo-se orgulhoso de sua raça, de sua linhagem e, por que não dizer, de seu avô. O rei sob a montanha ainda era bastante respeitado por seu povo. Nada levava a crer que enfrentava dificuldades. Apenas os mais íntimos o sabiam. Quando surgia nas muralhas, a visão da longa barba do rei ainda trazia força e coragem aos soldados que vigiavam a cidade e, mesmo que fragilizado, Thrór inspirava o neto por suas palavras e seu exemplo.

Enquanto refletia, Thórin sentiu-se incomodado com algo que tirou sua concentração. A sensação de que alguém o observava. E o príncipe não estava enganado. Moveu a cabeça de um lado ao outro em busca da fonte de seu desconforto, percebendo-se alvo dos olhares dos soldados e, próximo a si, o capitão do contingente que parecia petrificado a fitá-lo. O velho anão, encarregado do turno da noite, fora companheiro de seu avô em muitas batalhas e gozava do respeito de seus soldados, do próprio rei e, como não poderia deixar de ser, da admiração de Thórin, que o olhou de baixo para cima antes de se dirigir a ele.

- O que houve, Bórin?

- Perdão, meu príncipe, é que...

Thórin franziu o cenho.

- Sim?

- Por um momento, julguei haver voltado no tempo.

O herdeiro de Erebor suspirou. Tão sábio quanto eficiente, o velho Bórin já fizera por merecer uma velhice tranquila, contudo, não abria mão de seu trabalho e apenas por isso ainda era mantido por Thórin nas funções que lhe cabiam. No entanto, parecia que a idade já lhe pesava nos ombros.

- Precisa descansar, velho amigo – disse estendendo a mão a fim de receber o pergaminho trazido pelo capitão – talvez esteja na hora de...

- Não, meu príncipe! – afirmou Bórin trazendo para junto de si o relatório noturno – não me julgue por um incapaz. Ainda hei de enfrentar muitas batalhas sob o comando de seu machado.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer, velho amigo.

- E pare de me chamar de velho! – disse apontando o pergaminho para o rosto do príncipe – que o conheço desde pequeno e esse velho aqui já lhe deu boas sovas!

Thórin suspirou novamente. _'Paciência e cuidado com os mais velhos e compreensão e vara para os mais jovens'_ Agora era um conselho de Thráin que o príncipe recordava a fim de superar o percalço matutino.

- Recordo-me de suas sovas, Bórin, e posso assegurar que lhe sou grato por elas, pois estou certo de que as mereci – respondeu firmemente.

A declaração do príncipe acalmou o velho anão, que estreitou os olhos mirando o herdeiro de Erebor.

- A cada dia fica mais parecido com seu avô, meu rapaz.

Thórin virou a cabeça para o lado e pode constatar que os soldados mais próximos meneavam a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha ao se perceber alvo dos mesmos olhares que costumavam se dirigidos ao Rei sob a montanha. Ante a expressão de surpresa do rapaz, Bórin prosseguiu.

- Por isso disse ter voltado no tempo. Quando o vi aqui de pé, julguei-me diante da figura de seu avô remoçado e recordei-me dos combates de toda uma vida.

O príncipe percebeu os olhos do velho anão brilharem e sabia que chorar na frente de outros seria a última coisa que um soldado desejaria.

- Sendo assim – disse, aproximando-se do capitão, pondo a mão em seu ombro e tomando para si o pergaminho – julgo-me honrado com a comparação e peço perdão pela minha insinuação sem propósito. Todavia, convém que descanse, Bórin. Mesmo para os outros, uma semana de guarda noturna é um esforço considerável.

- Se é esse seu julgamento, meu príncipe, não me oporei a ele – respondeu batendo com a mão fechada do peito.

Thórin assentiu e o capitão se retirou. O príncipe abriu o pergaminho a fim de ler o relatório que tanto trabalho lhe dera para lhe chegar às mãos, contudo, após a leitura da primeira linha, ele se viu novamente vítima da sensação incômoda de que era observado. Suspirou impacientemente e olhou para o lado.

- O que houve? – perguntou ressabiado – Julgam-se diante de uma aparição, por acaso, para não pararem de me olhar desse jeito?

Quatro dos cinco soldados se afastaram ante a ira nascente de Thórin, porém, um deles, ao contrário do que esperava o príncipe, se acercou mais do que costumava fazê-lo. O herdeiro de Erebor apenas observou, enquanto o soldado se aproximava e lhe dirigia a palavra.

- É nosso futuro rei, meu príncipe, contudo é jovem e aos mais velhos se deve o respeito conquistado à custa de longos anos de batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Já estive em muitas delas e vi muitos jovens governantes se perderem esmagados pelo peso de suas coroas. É bom ver que Thórin sabe honrar os cabelos brancos que ainda não tem.

O soldado se retirou, retornando a seus afazeres e deixando atrás de si um Thórin que teve dificuldades em voltar a se concentrar na leitura do pergaminho.

* * *

Balin ria prodigamente. Quase se engasgara com a cerveja ao ouvir da boca de Thórin que sua esposa o seguira até seu antigo quarto e se recusara a sair de lá sem ele.

A muito custo o anão mais velho convencera o rapaz a deixar um pouco de lado os cuidados com a defesa da fortaleza. Aos olhos de Balin, a preocupação do jovem _khuzd_ era desproporcional ao que a realidade exigia. Por isso o instigara a fazer uma pausa e tomar uma caneca de cerveja em sua companhia.

- Quando parar de rir, meu caro Balin, poderemos voltar ao serviço – Thórin disse tomando do último gole.

- Não me leve a mau, jovem _uzbad*__1_ – pediu o outro, recuperando o controle sobre as próprias palavras – porém deve admitir que a situação é hilária.

Thorin virou o rosto e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

- Ela não é fácil – comentou. Um sorriso querendo surgir em sua face.

O conselheiro observou o filho de Thrain.

- Contudo me parece que a presença da princesa tem lhe feito bem. Está com uma expressão mais descansada, _azaghâl*__2_. Os pesadelos cessaram?

Thorin fitou o amigo. Balin era o único com quem se permitia compartilhar os tormentos pelos quais estava passando. O pai já tinha muito com que se preocupar, auxiliando Thrór no governo do reino à medida que o avô se via mais limitado a cada dia.

- Não, não cessaram. Estão cada vez piores – respondeu o jovem anão enquanto passava displicentemente o dedo pela borda da caneca vazia.

A expressão sombria preocupou o conselheiro.

- O que de fato acontece nesses pesadelos, meu rapaz?

O príncipe suspirou e, ainda com a vista baixa, respondeu.

- Antes se tratava apenas de um sono intranquilo, depois, foram surgindo sensações tão diversas quanto desagradáveis – disse erguendo os olhos – Acordava angustiado e sem ar.

- Ainda não consegue discernir o significado dessas 'sensações' ou a que se referem?

- Recentemente, começaram a surgir imagens e sons bem definidos – Thórin revelou desviando do olhar do amigo.

- Que tipo de imagens, Thorin? – Balin preocupou-se com a sombra que pairava sobre o olhar do jovem anão.

O príncipe não respondeu de imediato. Fechou os olhos, deixando, a contragosto, que as lembranças viessem, a fim de recordá-las com exatidão. E foi sem abri-los que o filho de Thrain começou sua descrição.

- Tudo começa com fogo e gritos de desespero. Erebor caindo ante um incêndio que não se sabe de onde veio.

- Incêndio? – estranhou o conselheiro – Estamos preparados para isso, meu jovem. Dificilmente um incêndio nos surpreenderia. Há bastante água canalizada. Quem trabalha com fogo não pode negligenciar tal fato. Caso Erebor venha a cair um dia, o que duvido muito, não seria por meio de um incêndio.

- Você está certo, Balin, sempre está – Thórin disse, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos – Não sei o que pode haver de errado comigo.

- Se os pesadelos o estão torturando a tal ponto, por que me parece mais descansado hoje?

O príncipe de Erebor recostou-se um pouco mais na cadeira coçando levemente a barba.

- Thórin? – Balin levantou as sobrancelhas, já adivinhando a resposta do rapaz.

- De alguma forma, ouvi a voz de Frigga em meu sonho essa noite. Não me recordo das palavras exatas. Sei apenas que aos poucos, a sensação de agonia e perda foi desaparecendo, como se toda a tragédia já não pudesse me afetar. E despertei com ela a meu lado, olhando para mim, ajoelhada na cama. É tudo de que me recordo. Não houve mais pesadelos no resto da noite.

- Tudo do que se recorda? – Balin indagou com um tom insinuante.

Thórin virou o rosto, enquanto um sorriso quis brotar em seus lábios ante a pergunta bem humorada do velho amigo. Apenas Balin possuía a prerrogativa de se dirigir a ele daquela forma, privilégio pelo qual o mais velho era grato.

- Ela é... persistente... – ele admitiu, cedendo a tentação de compartilhar com o amigo a forte impressão que Frigga lhe causava.

- Persistentes são todas as filha de _Mahal_ por natureza. Se mesmo depois de tudo o que me contou, ela fez o que fez, creio que você desposou a Encarnação da Teimosia dos _khazâd_!

Thórin sorriu.

-Ela parece adivinhar minhas necessidades... não sei...

- O mais velho riu discretamente.

- Está se divertindo às minhas custas, Balin? – indagou Thórin cruzando os braços.

- Não se trata disso, meu jovem. Todavia confesso nunca tê-lo visto tão impressionado por uma filha de _Mahal_.

O príncipe baixou os olhos. Balin não estava enganado.

- Ela pensou que eu havia me afastado por não desejar ficar a seu lado. Achou que a estivesse preterindo.

- E não se conformou com o fato, não é verdade? – comentou passando a mão pela barba. – Em vez de ficar chorando em um canto, como uma princesinha mimada, foi em busca do que lhe era de direito. Frigga tem tenacidade.

Thórin afagou a testa, antes de apoiar os braços por sobre a mesa e fitar o amigo.

- Ela não faz ideia do mal que me cerca...

- Contudo foi capaz de afastá-lo por essa noite. – Observou o mais velho. – Talvez não seja tão indefesa quando você quer crer.

Thórin olhou para os lados, sem saber o que dizer. Suspirou, esvaziando o ar dos pulmões.

- Não estou certo sobre o que quero crer ou não – comentou, fitando o vazio.

- Pode,ao menos, me responder uma pergunta simples?

- Qual pergunta, Balin?

- Aprecia a companhia dela, não aprecia?

Thórin baixou os olhos, rendendo-se às evidências.

- Sabe que sim, meu amigo.

- Então, meu jovem, podemos ver que não estava de todo errado quando lhe disse que um casamento lhe faria muito bem. – comentou o mais velho dando tapinhas no ombro do mais moço.

Não havia argumentos que Thorin pudesse usar para desmentir o amigo. Tampouco ele os estava procurando. Não era nada convencional a esposa que viera parar em seus braços, porém, talvez fosse exatamente disso que ele estivesse precisando. Contudo algo nas palavras de Balin não correspondia plenamente à verdade.

'_Não é o simplesmente o casamento que me faz bem. É Frigga.'_

* * *

*1_uzbad_: senhor.

_*__2__azaghâl_: guerreiro.


	20. Em Valle

Este capítulo ofereço a querida Sadie, por estar aparecendo novamente um personagem que é mais dela do que de Tolkien (hehehehe - que o mestre me perdoe...)

E para não perder o costume:

**Sadie** (Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!) Sua sugestões são maravilhosas!

**Reggie** Jolie autora de **Of Elves and Humans** (Está entrando em uma nova fase! Ae!) e'**O Nascimento de Um Rei'. **Acho que você vai gostar do persongagem que irá aparecer neste capítulo.

**Gessi - Ane Sekhmet** (Alguém, por favor, se habilite como beta para essa incrível escritora para que possamos curtir: **'As Areias do Tempo'**)

**Dani** ("**Se Você Partir**" **"O Destino de Pádme!" **e "**O Mistério do Rei"**) Obrigada pelas palavras cheias de carinho.

**Vindalf Dvergar**, A MEGA FIC ESTÁ POR UM TRIS! FELIZ! Se morreu com o último capítulo, espero que volte a respirar com este, mellon...

**Marina, querida Marina**, pensando em você, fiz de tudo para postar logo!

**Marcela (Soi)**, me fazendo suspirar com **Outono! **

**Gilda H, **SAUDADES!

**Danda**, hoje teremos mais um 'personagem querido', como você comentou.

**Anna Pantelarou**, his pride, Anna, it's a problem!

**Nim **, obrigada por seu carinho, mellon!

Um forte abraço em **Myriara,** minha eterna mestra, cujas palavras sobre esse texto me trouxeram uma alegria que não consigo descrever!

Um 'xero' nos que leram e não puderam comentar. Grata por me brindarem com seu carinho que lamento não poder agradecer à altura. E um grande abraço a todos do** Tolkiengroup.**

* * *

Frigga acompanhou a cunhada ao passeio a Valle. Em parte porque já estava ficando entediada. Não havia muito que pudesse fazer em uma cidade dedicada à mineração. O marido passaria o dia cuidando das defesas da fortaleza. Embora a princesa, observando as muralhas inexpugnáveis, não conseguisse imaginar que algum exército pudesse transpô-las.

Cavalgavam tranquilamente. Dis protagonizava a conversa falando à esposa do irmão sobre os belos vestidos e tecidos que poderiam adquirir, dentre tantos outros produtos.

- Não trouxe moedas comigo – disse a mais velha, que não se preocupara em desfrutar do rico comércio de Valle, pensara apenas em conhecer a cidade que florescia aos pés da Montanha Solitária.

- Sendo quem é, futura rainha de Erebor – disse Dis entre risos – receberá oferta de todos os comerciantes da cidade apenas para que use seus produtos.

A princesa pensou em dar meia-volta em sua montaria ao pensar no assédio. Abdicara do intento somente em consideração à cunhada.

Não demoraram a chegar à cidade dos homens. Valle era magnífica. Pudera observar pouco em sua primeira estada, contudo, olhando mais tranquilamente sem ter que se preocupar com o que esperar de um casamento arranjado, Frigga observava o ritmo alegre do comércio. Tudo era limpo e bem construído. Parecia não haver necessidade de nenhuma espécie. Todos se beneficiavam da riqueza dos anões. Frigga sentiu orgulho dos tesouros de seu povo. Recordou-se do avô de Thorin. Não fosse o exagero, as habilidades dos _Khazâd_ poderiam trazer muito mais benefícios àquela linda terra.

- Chegamos! Minha mãe e minha avó devem estar aqui.

As moças entregaram suas montarias aos cuidados de um rapazote que se viu muito contente com a moeda de ouro dada por Dis.

Caminharam um pouco até chegar ao ateliê onde a mãe e a avó de Thorin escolhiam tecidos e mais tecidos.

- Que bom que chegou, minha filhinha – disse Mara, abraçando a menina – estava justamente escolhendo um vestido para seu próximo aniversário.

- Mamãe, ainda faltam meses!

- Você me conhece, não gosto de deixar nada para a última hora...

- Conheço. Provavelmente usarei antes, como aconteceu com o último que me mandou fazer.

- Se assim o for – disse Iduna à neta – poderá mandar fazer outro! Que mal há?

Dis olhou para Frigga.

- Então gostaria que outro fosse vermelho, como o que Frigga usou em seu casamento. Estava linda, minha cunhada, não estava, mamãe?

Só então as senhoras aperceberam-se da presença da esposa de Thorin. '_Também pudera_', pensou Frigga. A noite anterior constituira uma exceção no que se referia ao seu modo de se trajar. O próprio Thórin vira-se surpreendido com seus trajes, logo pela manhã. Tampouco havia em seus cabeços tantos enfeites como nos das outras anãs. Apenas uma trança fazendo às vezes de uma tiara. O vestido, se comparado aos que vira,também não possuía brilho a altura do gosto das damas de Erebor. Era bonito, porém simples demais. '_Não posso culpá-las_'. A expressão de consternação das mais velhas pela negligência involuntariamente cometida moveu Frigga a dirigir a elas um olhar complacente que incentivou a mãe de Thórin a iniciar um diálogo.

- Que bom que pudemos nos encontrar, querida – disse Mara, cumprimentando a nora – só teve olhos para o seu marido desde que chegou.

- Sinto se as negligenciei, senhora – Frigga respondeu, fazendo uma reverência leve.

- Não se desculpe, Frigga – disse a irmã de Thorin jovialmente – elas se enfurnaram aqui na cidade desde a cerimônia. Já devem ter comprado tanto que os pacotes não conseguirão passar pelo portão principal da cidade.

- Deixe disso, menina. Não seja ingrata, pois que boa parte do que compramos é para você – disse Iduna colocando um belo xale sob os ombros de Dis.

- Vovó, que lindo! Obrigada – agradeceu à velha anã com um abraço apertado.

- Não compramos nada para você, minha querida, porque ainda não conhecemos suas preferências. Espero que não se sinta negligenciada – desculpou-se Mara.

- Não se incomode comigo, minha senhora. Tenho tudo o que necessito.

As damas se entreolharam. O raciocínio da princesa não parecia fazer muito sentido. Por que esperar por uma necessidade para adquirir coisas tão lindas como as que saltavam aos olhos naquela infinidade de lojas?

- Não se incomode, mamãe – disse a simpática Dis – ela é assim mesmo, porém posso lhe assegurar que nunca vi Thorin tão bem!

Foi a vez de Frigga direcionar o olhar surpreso à cunhada.

- Não me olhe assim, irmãzinha. Ele está diferente desde que chegou. Claro, continua turrão e quase intratável, todavia, a vista do que estava...

- Verdade? – indagou Mara, que também se preocupava com as sombras que pareciam toldar os dias do filho nos últimos tempos.

- Claro que é verdade – prosseguiu a menina para total desconcerto de Frigga – imaginem que ela conseguiu até convencer meu avô a passar uma manhã inteira fora da sala do tesouro!

A filha de Nain viu-se novamente alvo dos olhares das mais velhas.

- Se é assim – disse Iduna – lhe somos gratas.

- Não por isso, senhoras. E se não se incomodam – prosseguiu em um cumprimento formal – preciso ir. Gostaria de conhecer um pouco a cidade antes de voltar à fortaleza.

- Se desejar, não precisa voltar hoje. Fique conosco até amanhã, que já teremos terminado.

- É melhor não... – hesitou, temerosa em magoar a sogra.

- Com certeza é melhor que ela volte, mamãe, ou Thorin poderia vir até aqui e arrastá-la pelos cabelos – gracejou Dis.

- Coisa que os _khazâd_ são capazes de fazer apenas enquanto jovens. Enquanto o brilho do ouro não os cegou para todo o resto – disse Iduna amargamente.

E Frigga compreendeu naquele momento que a futilidade de que as senhoras foram acusadas pelos maridos no dia anterior era apenas a resposta natural à indiferença da qual as esposas eram vítimas.

Pensou em sua ida a cidade por sentir Thorin distante dela, tão preocupado com a defesa da Fortaleza. Lembrou-se que, se não fora sua iniciativa, já estariam dormindo em quartos separados. Será que alguma sina triste, como a das damas à sua frente, a aguardava? Seria esse o seu destino?

- Peço, então, que me deem licença – solicitou novamente.

- Importa-se se ficar com minha mãe, Frigga? Quero ver o que comprou para mim... – pediu a menina meigamente.

- É claro que não, minha querida. Sei o caminho de volta. Fique tranquila – disse passando a mão pelo rosto jovem da cunhada – tenham um bom dia.

A princesa viu-se aliviada ao sair do ateliê. Olhou ao redor decidindo que direção tomaria. Não queria se afastar muito do caminho feito por ela e por Dis ao chegarem à cidade, ou se perderia. O movimento era grande. Muitos homens e anões. E até alguns elfos. Todos envolvidos em algum tipo de negociação.

A vida era agitada naquela cidade de homens. Esgaroth, onde o sogro e o cunhado se encontravam, não deveria se diferente. A família do marido parecia se reunir raramente, face tantos compromissos. Pensou que gostaria de ajudar de alguma forma. Quedar-se em um ateliê escolhendo tecidos definitivamente não lhe apetecia.

A princesa caminhou pelas ruas em meio a tais reflexões até que uma conversa atraiu sua atenção.

- O velho Thrór é esperto – disse o homem prendendo o embrulho ao cavalo – forjou mais uma aliança.

- Aliança? – indagou o elfo que segurava as rédeas do animal.

- Sim, alteza – prosseguiu o vendedor – casou o neto com a filha do soberano das Colinas de Ferro. Já não lhe basta ter a todos nós presos à seus tesouros, ainda forja laços com povos mais distantes.

- Que eu saiba, eles são parentes. Além disso, se estamos acorrentados a eles, os anões também o estão a nós que lhe fornecemos o que comer, já que joias não se comem, meu senhor.

O homem riu ante a seriedade do elfo.

- Sei que apesar de sua jovem aparência, alteza, o senhor já deve somar alguns séculos de existência, contudo, a mim me parece que, por mais que acumulem anos, os de sua raça tendem a ver nos outros apenas a bondade que têm em si próprios.

- Não desperdice elogios comigo, meu senhor, são tão infundados quanto desnecessários.

- E sua alteza é tão nobre quanto simples, sempre fazendo questão de conhecer os povos com os quais o reino de seu pai negocia, permanecendo em nosso meio e mesmo conversando de igual pra igual com um simples vendedor como eu. Percebo que estar em meio às pessoas, não importando a raça, lhe é muito caro, assim como saber o que se diz pelas ruas das principais , não sei quanto a vocês, mas nossas cidades perderiam muito sem o ouro vindo das montanhas. Aqueles ambiciosos sabem mesmo produzir riquezas e nosso comércio sofreria com sua ausência.

- Não fale assim. São guerreiros valorosos e têm do que se orgulhar. Possuem o dobro da força de um homem e suas armas muito bem forjadas. Não convém tê-los como inimigos.

- Contudo eu mesmo já estou farto da companhia desses gananciosos. Por isso coloquei minha loja a venda e espero mudar-me o mais breve possível para Esgaroth, tão logo encontre alguém interessando em adquiri-lo.

- Pretende deixar Valle?

- Sim, jovem senhor, minha família já está quase toda estabelecida na cidade-lago. A única coisa que me prende aqui é este comércio.

- Esgaroth também recebe caravanas de anões frequentemente.

- Bem menos que aqui, ao pé da montanha. É assim que eles nos querem manter, à seus pés, aqueles arrogantes que têm a metade de nosso tamanho e dobro de nossa prepotência.

A princesa sentiu a ira crescer em seu coração.

- Se preza tanto nosso ouro, meu senhor, seria bom pensar duas vezes antes de nos ofender dessa maneira – disse, revelando-se e enfrentando o homem com o olhar.

O filho de Thranduil e o vendedor viram-se surpresos ante a aparição da moça, que não parecia intimidada nem pelo tamanho nem pelo fato de não ser um varão. O homem observou a figura a sua frente. Pelas poucas joias que usava, deveria se tratar de gente de pouca monta. As grandes damas de Erebor eram reconhecidas de imediato por seus adornos.

- Lamento que tenha se sentido ofendida,minha jovem, contudo, quem pensa que é para se intrometer em uma conversa para a qual não foi convidada?

- Quer saber quem sou?

- É claro!

- E que diferença faria?

- Faria muita, minha jovem, que não tenho tempo a perder discutindo com uma mocinha que deveria estar cuidando dos interesses de seus senhores em vez de estar aqui me cobrando posicionamentos.

- Cuidando dos interesses de meus senhores?

- Certamente. Deve fazer parte de alguma caravana de comerciantes.

- Entendo... – disse Frigga, cruzando os braços.

Legolas não se agradou da forma como o homem tratara a jovem. Rica ou pobre. Elfa ou anã, aos olhos do príncipe de Mirkwood, todos os seres de Arda mereciam respeito.

- Creio que deve desculpas à moça, meu senhor.

- O que está a dizer, alteza? Não devo nada a ninguém!

- Sendo assim, trate de descarregar meu cavalo e devolver-me o ouro com o qual a mercadoria foi paga. Caso ignore, o mesmo veio das minas de Erebor. E se não demonstra respeito para com eles, tampouco merece usufruir de seu ouro.

- Mas alteza...

Legolas apenas levantou as sobrancelhas em um último aviso.

O homem capitulou. Tanto pela mercadoria vendida, como para agradar o cliente ilustre. Seria uma insanidade indispor-se com o príncipe da Floresta.

- Peço que perdoe as palavras impensadas de um velho comerciante, minha jovem – disse formalmente sem, contudo, esforçar-se em esconder a contrariedade com a qual o fazia.

- Desculpas aceitas – disse a princesa, acatando magnanimamente o pedido antes de se voltar para o rapaz – e agradeço sua intervenção, Mestre elfo, embora possa lhe garantir que da próxima vez ela não será necessária. Costumo lutar minhas próprias batalhas e assumir as consequências de minhas palavras e atos – concluiu antes de sair.

O comerciante olhou boquiaberto a jovem que se retirava, ainda se perguntado quem seria.

- Eis a gratidão que recebe, meu príncipe, por ajudar a essa gente. Orgulhosos, arrogantes, ainda hei de vê-los rastejando – concluiu amargamente o mercador.

- Tanta mágoa assim só lhe fará mal, meu amigo – disse o príncipe de Mirkwood com a mão no ombro do homem.

- Não apenas a mim, alteza – respondeu ao comentário do príncipe de Mirkwood fitando o elfo com os olhos negros.


End file.
